Das Spiel des Lebens
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Wie entwickelt sich ein kleines Mädchen zu einer perfekt geformten Waffe? Wie wird eben dieses schüchterne Ding zu einer der gefürchtetsten Aurorinnen ihrer Zeit?
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Das Spiel des Lebens

**Autor**: Magic Morgana

**Genre**: Dramatik, teils aber auch Humor

**Altersangabe:** 16

**Charaktere**: Sophia Stevens, und bekannte aus dem HP-Universum

**Inhalt**: Die FF beginnt mit Sophias Schulbeginn in Hogwarts und zieht sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hin, an dem sie ihr Leben einholt und sie einsieht, dass das Leben ein Spiel ist, dass irgendwann zu Ende gehen muss. Sie sieht ein, dass eine Aurorin immer mit einem Fuß im Grab steht.

Wie entwickelt sich ein kleines Mädchen zu einer perfekt geformten Waffe? Wie wird eben dieses schüchterne Ding zu einer der gefürchtetsten Aurorinnen ihrer Zeit?

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Es ist alles geistiges Eigentum von JKR, bis auf Dinge, die euch nicht bekannt sind. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld – es dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Prolog**

Eine magere Gestalt sitzt mit dem Kopf gesenkt an einer Wand. Ihre Hände sind mit Seilen nach oben gezogen.

Wenn man die Person genauer betrachtet sieht man, dass ihre Kleidung, ihre Haare und ihr gesamter Körper blutverkrustet waren. Schwere Atemgeräusche waren zu vernehmen. Die Frau, die nicht älter als Mitte dreißig sein konnte, war mehr tot als lebendig.

Plötzlich zuckte sie unkontrolliert zusammen und bis sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Die Schmerzen, die sie erdulden musste waren etwas, was sie sich nie vorgestellt hatte.

Manchmal fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch leicht und von ihren Gedanken befreit, so dass sie nicht einmal mehr an die Schmerzen dachte, weil sie geistig nicht mehr anwesend war. Doch wenn sie wieder zu klarem Verstand kam, durchfuhr sie sofort dieser höllische Schmerz, der sich durch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers zog.

„Sind wir wieder wach?", vernahm sie eine höhnische Stimme.

Sie hob schwach ihren Kopf und funkelte die Person an, die sich arrogant über sie gebeugt hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt und diesen fixierte sie genau, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr zu flüchten hatte, sie war viel zu schwach.

„Nicht mehr so vorlaut, wie wir einmal waren?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch sie brachte keine Worte über die Lippen. Durch die Schmerzen und die Dauer die sie hier war, hatten ihre Stimmbänder mitgenommen. Aber wie lange war sie schon hier? Tage? Wochen oder gar Monate? Sie wusste es nicht. In dieser kalten, dunklen Zelle hatte sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Es ist nicht höflich, wenn man eine Frage stellt und diese dann nicht beantwortet wird."

Ihre Augen funkelnden bedrohlich und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre die Person vor ihr tot umgefallen.

„Anscheinend hat jemand seine Sprachgewandtheit verloren!", stellte die in schwarz gehüllte Person überflüssig fest. „Es ist doch auch einmal nett, wenn man nicht unterbrochen wird, wen man etwas zu sagen hat, nicht?" Die Stimme des Mannes triefte so vor Sarkasmus und Schadenfreude. „Aber ich denke, dich würde mehr interessieren wer ich bin, oder weißt du es bereits?"

Abwartend sah sie hoch und um ihre Augen bildeten sich Schatten, als glänzendes, längeres Haar zum Vorschein kam. Die strahlendblauen Augen sahen selbstgefällig zu ihr hinunter.

„Hast du mit mir gerechnet?", fragte er.

„Mulciber", brachte sie leise hervor, doch laut genug, damit er dieses Wort, in welches sie so viel Verachtung gelegt hatte wie möglich, auch hören konnte.

Er kniete sich zu ihr hin und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie zuckte leicht von dieser Berührung zusammen, was Mulciber nur leicht auflachen ließ.

„Was ein paar kleine Zauber an einer mutigen Hexe alles ausrichten können, nicht?"

Er fuhr leicht mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Du bist genau so schön wie in Hogwarts, obwohl du in den paar Tagen hier merklich gealtert bist." Dann nahm er ihren Kopf in seine beiden Hände. Sein Gesicht war nur mehr ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt; sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren.

„Es war dein Fehler, dass du mich einfach ignoriert hast. Hättest du es nicht getan, wärst du nun nicht in dieser Situation." Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Was musstest du dann werden? Aurorin! Du wusstest dein Blut nicht zu schätzen, obwohl … doch, du kanntest deine Abstammung, aber du hattest keine Probleme mit Schlammblütern und dem restlichen Pack. Die reinblütige Gesellschaft ist nicht mehr groß und das alles nur, weil solche Schlammblutliebhaber, gegen uns stellen müssen. Wenn du jetzt wieder auf Black ansprichst, der hat seine gesamte Familie hintergangen, was sein größter Fehler war, denn er wird keine ruhige Minute mehr haben."

Seine Finger streichelten wieder leicht über ihre Wange, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es ist eigentlich zu schade um dich, aber mit Blutsverrätern muss man immer gleich behandeln, doch ich werde es schnell und schmerzlos machen und da ich heute einen guten Tag habe, wird deine Leiche in einem Stück wieder gefunden." Sein Lächeln wurde immer gehässiger. „Nicht so wie von dem _lieben_ Fenwick, nicht wahr?"

Mit einer Hand griff er in eine Tasche von seinem Umhang und zog eine längliche Phiole mit einer silbrig glänzenden Flüssigkeit hervor. „Dieser Trank wird nach und nach deine Lebensfunktionen ausschalten, aber wie schon gesagt, es ist nicht sehr schmerzhaft und es dauert auch nicht mehr lange. In ein paar Stunden kann schon dein Begräbnis geplant werden, wenn überhaupt."

„Bastard", brachte sie hervor und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Er holte mit seiner Hand aus, zog sie aber wieder zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck strahlte nun Kälte, Wut und Abscheu aus, was ihr aber nichts ausmachte.

„Dein Glück, dass ich keine Frauen schlage", zischte er.

„Du folterst sie nur", gab sie schwach zurück.

Dann riss er mit einer Hand ihren Kopf zurück und zwang ihr mit der anderen die Phiole in den Mund.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wann er diese geöffnet hatte und jetzt rann diese Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter.

Ihre Beine wurden taub, dann ihre Arme; schließlich spürte sie nicht einmal mehr ihren Kopf. Einzig und alleine was sie noch spüren konnte, war ihr Herz das schlug und ihre Gedanken.

Sie konnte sehen wie Mulciber sich zu ihr beugte, seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie anlächelte. Gespürt hatte sie nichts, denn sonst hätte sie sich übergeben müssen.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannt und sie sah zu ihm hoch und dachte bei sich: _„Das gesamte Leben ist ein verdammtes Glücksspiel!"_

Dann vielen ihre Augen zu und ihr Körper wurde schlaff.

Mulciber zog sich seine Kapuze wieder über und verließ die Zelle. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den leblosen Körper, der einst so starken, selbstbewusste, schönen Aurorin, die, so schwach sie einmal war, einmal zu den stärksten Gegnern gezählt hatte.

Er ging den kahlen Gang entlang, bis er zur Türe kam, die sich quietschend öffnete. Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die Gestalten zu werfen, die neben dieser Tür standen, sagte er: „Ihr könnt sie in den südlichen Teil von London bringen, wo sich der kleine Wald befindet. Seht aber zu, dass ihre Leiche leicht gefunden werden kann."

Mulciber bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ein weiterer Todesser an der Wand lehnte und ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

* * *

Dies wird eine längere FF, die ich auch auf längere Zeit geplant habe und deshalb werde ich leider nicht wöchentlich updaten können. Wenn es gut geht, jeden zweiten Montag oder wenn es schief geht, jeden 1. in einem neuen Monat.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim weiteren Verlauf und allen ein erfolgreiches und zufriedenes Jahr 2007!

Lg  
_Magic_


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Wege trennen sich

**Kapitel 1: Die Wege trennen sich**

Es war der erste Dezember neunzehnhundertfünfzig, als die kleine Sophia Stevens das Licht der Welt erblickte.

An genau diesem Tag, nur elf Jahre später, sollte sie einen Brief bekommen, auf den sie schon so lange wartete, wie sie sich erinnern konnte.

Ihre Mutter, Clara, war Heilerin im St. Mungo und spezialisiert auf Fluchschäden. Mittlerweile leitete sie bereits die gesamte Abteilung.

Sophias Vater, Marc, arbeitete im Ministerium und leitete dort die Abteilung „internationale magische Zusammenarbeit' mit anderen magischen Regierungen, deren Schulen und eben Allgemein, mit deren Hexen und Zauberern.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die Stevens wohnten ein wenig abseits von London. Sie hatten auch kaum Nachbarn, was sie aber nicht im Geringsten störte, da manchmal etwas merkwürdige Dinge in ihrer Umgebung passierten. Es würde auch viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn täglich Eulen um ihr Grundstück flogen.

Ihr Grundstück war durch mehrere Zauber und Flüche geschützt, um ungewollten Besuch fern zu halten. Jedoch war Sophia mehrmals, als sie sich der Gefahren noch nicht bewusst war, vom Grundstück gegangen und musste sich von ihren Eltern eine Predigt anhören, dass es gefährlich war, wenn sie die schützenden Mauern und Grenzen dieses Gebäudes verließ.

Marc und Clara hatten ihre Tochter alles beigebracht, was sie über Zauberei wissen musste. Teilweise durfte Sophia auch zaubern, aber nur, wenn ihre Eltern dabei waren und dann auch nur harmlose Zauber, die wirklich hilfreich sein konnten, aber keinem einen Schaden zufügen konnten.

Auch hatte Sophia die Moral von ihren Eltern übernommen, dass Muggel und Muggelgeborene nichts Schlechtes sind, sondern sie haben die gleiche Gabe wie sie selbst, nur hat sie außer einzelnen Personen dieser Familie niemand.

Deshalb wunderte es Sophie auch manchmal, wenn ihre Eltern von Dingen sprachen, die genau das Gegenteil von dem war, was ihr immer erzählt wurde.

Je älter sie wurde, desto mehr verstand sie, dass nicht alle Zaubererfamilien die gleichen Einstellungen hatten und es viele Differenzen gab, was sogar bis zur Zeit der Gründer zurückging.

Diese Zaubererfamilien bildeten sich etwas darauf ein, dass sie reines Blut hatten und zeigten ihre Abneigung gegen jene, die diese Blut nicht hatten, öffentlich. Doch diese Familien waren mächtig und angesehen und so konnte man für diese unterschiedlichen Meinungen nichts gegen sie ausrichten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als Sophia an diesem Morgen aufwachte, hüpfte sie aufgeregt durch ihr Zimmer und ging sofort zu der Stange, an der ihre graue Eule _Merlin_ saß.

„Na du", sagte sie glücklich und streichelte der Eule über das Gefieder.

Schnell rannte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und sprang die Treppen hinunter. Unten angekommen, raste sie durch das Vorzimmer, das große Wohnzimmer, hinein in die Küche, wo sie ihrer Mutter nur ein schnelles „Guten Morgen!" zuwarf und durch die andere Tür wieder in einen Gang lief.

Dieser Gang war mit beweglichen Bildern ihrer Vorfahren gesäumt, die sie alle freundlich grüßten, doch Sophia musste sofort zu ihrem Vater ins Büro, denn dort flogen die Eulen hin.

Außer Atem blieb sie vor der schweren, eichenen Türe stehen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und klopfte. Als sie ein vertrautes „Du kannst herein kommen!" hörte, öffnete sie die Türe.

Lächelnd betrat sie den Raum und sah ihren Vater, wie er hinter einem großen Berg Pergamenten saß. Seine Brille war ihm bereits bis zur Nasenspitze hinuntergerutscht und er wirkte nicht ausgeschlafen; so viel verrieten die dunklen Augenringe.

Seine braunen Augen wirkten heute ein wenig fahl und die Haare hingen in Strähnen herunter.

Als er seine Tochter sah, schob er die Brille zurück und lächelte sie freundlich an. Selbst seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Guten morgen, Prinzessin. Alles Gute zum elften Geburtstag!"

Sophia strahlte ihn an und rannte auf ihn zu.

Gewöhnlich wollte sie ihn nicht bei seiner Arbeit stören, doch heute war der schönste Tag ihres Lebens und sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Marc lachte leise und drückte sie ganz leicht an sie. „Wie fühlt man sich denn mit elf?"

Sophia drückte sich ein wenig weg und sah ihn an. „Klasse. Aber ich würde mich noch besser fühlen, wenn ich meinen Brief bekomme, von dem ich glaube, dass du ihn bereits hast, denn alle Briefe kommen sofort in dieses Büro", plapperte sie vor sich hin.

Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich habe keinen Brief bekommen, aber vielleicht ist er in der Küche."

„Da hätte Mama ja was gesagt", meinte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und strich ihr durch das zerzauste, braune Haar. „Geh' noch einmal in die Küche. Ich bin mir sicher das er dort ist oder ankommen wird." Marc zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich komme gleich nach und dann machen wir ein schönes Geburtstagsfrühstück zu dritt. Dann werden wir machen was du willst, ja?"

Sophia nickte. „Du hast also den ganzen Tag für mich Zeit?"

„Bis am Abend, ja", antwortete er ihr und sie umarmte ihn noch einmal stürmisch und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

Da Marc ja im Ministerium arbeitete und es in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel Arbeit gab, war er kaum zu Hause und wenn, dann saß er auch dort vor seinen Pergamenten. Er hatte kaum Zeit für seine Frau und seine Tochter, was ihm auch leid tat und heute, wo ein besonderer Tag für seinen Engel war, wollte er diesen mit seinen beiden Damen verbringen.

Es war auch der Grund, dass er jetzt so müde war. Er war die gesamte Nacht über aufgeblieben, um viel von der Arbeit zu erledigen, um heute die Zeit zu haben, die er sonst nicht hatte.

„Bis später", sagte Sophia und stürmte euphorisch wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Marc lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia rannte immer noch grinsend in die Küche und strahlte nur noch mehr, als sie eine Eule sah, die etwas an ihr Bein gebunden hatte.

Neugierig sah sie zu ihrer Mutter hoch, die sie einmal fest drückte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Liebling."

Sie folgte dem Blick ihrer Tochter und lächelte. „Ich rühre keine Post an, die an dich adressiert ist und ich weiß, dass du bald kommst, um sie zu öffnen."

Hastig ging Sophia auf die Eule zu und band hektisch den Brief ab.

Ein Kichern entkam ihr, als sie las und sah, von wo der Brief kam, als ob sie sich gewundert hätte, aber sie war so aufgeregt; endlich war der Brief da, das lange Warten hatte nun endlich ein Ende gefunden.

Auf der Vorderseite stand ihre Adresse in grünen, leuchtenden Lettern. Auf der Rückseite war in rot das Siegel von Hogwarts.

Vorsichtig löste sie das Siegel vom Umschlag und holte gierig die Pergamentblätter heraus, die sich darin befanden.

Sophia war so in ihre Tätigkeit vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, dass ihr Vater ebenfalls in die Küche kam und einen Arm um ihre Mutter gelegt hatte. Lächelnd sahen beide ihrer Tochter zu, wie sie die Pergamente entfaltete.

_Liebe Miss Stevens,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind.  
Schulbeginn ist der erste September. Sie werden um elf Uhr am Vormittag mit dem Hogwartsexpress von Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren.  
Weiteres finden Sie eine Einkaufsliste beigelegt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Albus Dumbledore  
Stellvertretender Schulleiter, Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse_

„Ich geh nach Hogwarts! Ich geh nach Hogwarts", tanzte sie fröhlich durch die Küche und ihre Eltern lachten.

„Gehen wir heute gleich die Sachen kaufen?" Bittend sah sie ihre Eltern an. „Bitte?"

Marc seufzte, lächelte aber dann. „In Ordnung. Es ist schließlich dein Tag heute, nicht?" Er konnte dem Blick seiner Tochter einfach nicht standhalten.

Wie Clara immer zu sagen pflegte: _„Deine Tochter hat dich ganz schön um den Finger gewickelt!"_ Aber wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie nun einmal Recht.

„Ich geh mich dann schnell anziehen", meinte sie und wollte bereits wieder die Küche verlassen, als ihre Mutter sie zurück hielt.

„Bevor du stürmisch nach oben eilst und durch das Flohnetzwerk rast, gibt es noch Frühstück."

„Für mich bitte einen Kaffee, schwarz, ohne Zucker." Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Frau meinte er nur: „Ich muss wach werden oder eher wach bleiben."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich verstehe schon, dass eine gewisse Verantwortung auf dir lastet, aber die habe ich auch und ich werde nicht so stark eingespannt. Du musst dem Minister Grenzen setzen, sonst landest du wegen Überarbeitung und Übermüdung im St. Mungo."

Er winkte ab. „Ach, sag so etwas doch nicht!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse gemacht und als Sophia auf den Hinterhof des ‚tropfenden Kessels' trat, begann es leicht zu schneien.

Marc hatte sich daran gemacht den Eingang zu öffnen und die drei traten in die doch ziemlich überfüllte Winkelgasse. Anscheinend hatten die Menschen beschlossen ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe dieses Jahr etwas früher zu erledigen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns aufteilen?", schlug Clara vor.

„In Ordnung", meinte Marc. „Ich könnte die Bücher holen, denn ich benötige selbst ein paar Exemplare. Ihr zwei hübschen könnt derweilen den Zauberstab holen und ich werde nachkommen, ja?"

Sophia nickte und zog ihre Mutter schon mit sich. Mit strahlenden Augen sah Sophia auf das messingfarbene Schild von Ollivanders und öffnete schließlich die Türe.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie laut und erschrak, als ein Mann mit grauem Haar und bereits vielen Falten im Gesicht, auf einer Leiter in den Verkaufsraum krachte.

„Ah, die junge Miss Stevens", sagte er ging sofort auf eine Reihe von Schachteln zu, die sich in der Nähe des Eingangsbereiches befanden. „Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden, nur wann genau hätte ich nicht sagen können." Er suchte fiebrig weiter und zog bereits die dritte Schachtel aus dem Regal. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab genauso gut umgehen werden wie Ihre Eltern."

Fragend sah Sophia den Mann an. Langsam stieg in ihr der Gedanke hoch, dass dieser Mann ein wenig verrückt war.

„Ihre Eltern haben noch die Zauberstäbe, die sie gekauft haben, als sie als elfjährige zu mir kamen. Sehr gut gepflegt und wirklich eine hervorragende Kombination", sprach Mr. Ollivander weiter.

„Ich denke, diese Zauberstäbe sollten für den Anfang genügen", sagte er und legte fünfzehn längliche Schachteln auf den Verkaufstresen. Er nahm die Schachtel von ganz außen links in die Hand und reichte Sophia den darin liegenden Zauberstab.

Sie hob den Zauberstab, doch nichts passierte.

„Dann diese hier", sagte Mr. Ollivander und reichte ihr einen Zauberstab, der aus hellem Holz gemacht war. „Ahornholz und Drachenschuppe, hervorragend für Flüche."

Auch bei diesem Zauberstab tat sich nichts und bei den weiteren dreizehn ebenfalls. Mr. Ollivander hatte noch eine Reihe Zauberstäbe geholt und ihr zum Probieren gegeben. Es wirkte beinahe so, als würde kein einziger Zauberstab zu Sophia passen und in ihr machte sich das ungute Gefühl breit, ob dieser Brief nicht doch nur eine Fälschung war? Und sie in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht zaubern konnte, eine Squip war?

Mr. Ollivander kam mit einer hellen Schachtel zurück. Darin befand sich ein weißer Zauberstab, der bei genauerem Hinsehen, von hellbraunen Fäden durchzogen war.

„Einhornhaar, weißes Mahagoni … besonders geeignet für offensive und defensive Zauber."

Zögernd nahm Sophia den Zauberstab in die Hand und spürte plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl, welches ihren gesamten Körper durchströmte.

„Perfekt", sagte Mr. Ollivander, als wäre es das Normalste, dass man eine Reihe von Zauberstäben ausprobieren musste, um den richtigen zu finden.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab auch nicht auf Anhieb bekommen", meinte Clara und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu. „Das Wichtigste sollte doch sein, dass du überhaupt einen Zauberstab gefunden hast, nicht?"

Sophia nickte nur leicht, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte und sie hasste es manchmal, wenn sie Recht hatte. Aber sie gestand es sich schließlich nach einer gewissen Zeit ein, dass sie falsch gelegen war und ihre Eltern oder jemand anderes Recht gehabt hatte.

Clara zahlte und verabschiedete sich von Mr. Ollivander. Vor dem Geschäft wartete bereits Marc, der sie lächelnd empfing.

Mittlerweile war die gesamte Straße unter einer leichten Schneeschicht bedeckt, was die Weihnachtsstimmung beachtlich steigerte.

Sophia bestand darauf, den Zauberstab selbst zu tragen, denn sie hatte lange genug auf einen eigenen warten müssen, um diesen jemandem geben zu müssen.

„Ich muss noch kurz zu Gringotts", sagte Clara. „Ihr könnt schon nach Hause flohen."

„Wir können aber auch auf dich warten", meinte Marc

Clara lächelte. „Ihr könnt, aber müsst nicht. Ich sehe dir doch an, Marc, dass du reif fürs Bett bist und dann kannst du Sophia gleich mitnehmen, damit sie ihre Schulsachen ausprobieren kann."

Sophia lächelte ihre Mutter engelsgleich an. Woher wusste ihre Mutter eigentlich, dass sie so etwas geplant beziehungsweise in Erwägung gezogen hatte?

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich zu Hause", meinte sie. Ihrem Mann gab sie einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Und dir wünsche ich eine gute Nacht." Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. „Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn ich nach Hause komme, das Haus noch steht und nichts in die Luft geflogen ist."

„Geht klar", antwortete sie und ging mit ihrem Vater zum ‚tropfenden Kesse' zurück, um von dort aus nach Hause zu gelangen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die ganze Nacht konnte Sophia vor Aufregung nicht schlafen. Immer wieder blickte sie auf die Uhr, bei der anscheinend die Zeit stehen geblieben war.

Irgendwann gegen fünf Uhr morgens stand sie auf und ging in die Küche hinunter.

„Miss", hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme. „Sollten Sie nicht schlafen?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete sie und konnte die kleine Hauselfe sehen, die hier fürs Putzen zuständig war. Auch war es ihre Aufgabe sich um die Gäste zu kümmern, wenn welche kamen.

Gewöhnlich kochte die Hauselfe das Essen, doch manchmal kam es über ihre Mutter, wie zum Beispiel an ihrem Geburtstag, und sie begann selbst zu kochen.

„Möchte die junge Miss denn etwas zu essen?"

Sophia lächelte sie an. „Das wäre sehr nett von dir."

Sofort holte die Hauselfe eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und aus dem Kühlschrank Milch. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung wärmte es den Inhalt der Schüssel.

„Welche Sorte hätten Sie denn heute gerne?", fragte die kleine Elfe.

Mit einer nachdenklichen Mine saß Sophia am Küchentisch. „Ich hätte gerne die mit ganz viel Schokolade!"

Schokolade war immer gut, steigerte die Konzentration, sie machte glücklich und sie schmeckte einfach nur lecker. Ginge es nach Sophia, könnte man die Schokolade als nahrhaftes Nahrungsmittel ansehen und jeder sollte genügend davon bekommen. Zu viel natürlich nicht, denn sie brauchte auch noch genügend.

Dass Sophia dieser süßen Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, konnte man auch ein wenig sehen, denn sie war etwas proportionierte, obwohl sie nicht dick war.

Sie stocherte in ihrem Frühstück herum und die Schokoflocken waren bereits aufgeweicht und knusperten nicht mehr, wenn sie einen Löffel in den Mund steckte.

„Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit schon auf?", hörte sie die liebevolle Stimme von ihrem Vater. „Aufgeregt, hmm?"

Sophia nickte. Die Spannung und Aufregung pulsierte beinahe in ihr. So nervös und gleichzeitig freudig gespannt war sie noch nie.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten", sagte ihr Vater und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Ich fürchte mich ja nicht, ich bin nur …"

„Aufgeregt?", beendete ihr Vater schmunzelnd den Satz.

„Genau das", antwortete sie und sah von ihrer Schüssel auf.

„Möchte der Sir Kaffee?", fragte die kleine Hauselfe.

„Gerne."

- - - - - - - - - -

Gemeinsam saßen sie noch eine knappe Stunde in der Küche, bis Marc meinte, dass sich Sophia nun endlich herrichten sollte, damit sie später pünktlich wegkamen. Sie würden mit einem Auto fahren und so zum Bahnsteig zu gelangen.

Das Ministerium fand, dass es wirklich wichtig war die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt aufrecht zu erhalten und mit einem Portschlüssel oder per Flohpulver reist und Apparrieren, gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Diese Regelung hatte vor allem bei der fanatisch reinblütigen Gesellschaft für große Wirbel gesorgt. Viele Heuler hatten in den folgenden Tagen das Ministerium und besonders den Minister bombardiert, was ihnen den einfiel so einen Beschluss mir nichts dir nichts durch zu führen, ohne die Bevölkerung dazu zu befragen.

Sophia verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, die plötzlich herrschte. Ihre Eltern hatten doch auch keine Probleme damit sch mit Muggelverkehrsmitteln fortzubewegen.

Doch schon bald sollte sie auf eigenem Leibe spüren, dass die Zauberer und Hexen, die fanatisch auf die Reinhaltung des Blutes waren, Muggel nicht ausstehen konnten, da diese die magische Welt überfluteten und verunreinigten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Marc hatte Sophias Koffer aus ihrem Zimmer geholt und den Käfig, in dem Merlin saß, wollte sie selbst tragen. Auf ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk war sie besonders stolz, denn eine so schöne Eule hätte sie nie gedacht zu bekommen.

Ihre Eltern meinten sogar, dass sie ihr Geschenk vor ihrem Geburtstag bekommen würde, was sie gewundert hatte, denn sie hatte noch nie ein Geschenk früher bekommen. Als sie dann aber ihren Vater sah begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten und ihre Augen wichen nicht mehr von dem Käfig, der eine der schönsten Eulen beherbergte, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Sophia ging langsam die Treppen hinunter und ließ ihre Augen über jeden einzelnen Zentimeter wandern. Saugte jeden einzelnen Punkt auf und machte sich ein inneres Bild, dass sie immer dann abrufen konnte, wenn sie es gerade benötigte.

Ihr Vater stand bereits vor dem Haus und wartete darauf, dass sie es verließ, damit er die Türe mit einem Zauber verschließen konnte.

Als sie dann im Auto saßen, sah sie noch einmal zum Haus und behielt es so lange im Auge, bis sie um die Kurve gebogen waren und es aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

Die Fahrt dauerte gut eineinhalb Stunden, denn sie kamen gerade in den Verkehr hinein, der immer an einem Montag herrschte, wenn die Ferien zu Ende gingen. Die Eltern brachten ihre Kinder in die Schule, erledigten womöglich selbst noch ihre Einkäufe und fuhren dann wieder in die Arbeit.

Alles in allem war der erste September, wenn er an einen Montag viel, besonders stressig und hektisch.

Vor dem Bahnhof waren kaum Parkplätze, anscheinend brachten auch andere Eltern ihre Kinder zum Zug. Aber es standen auch viele Autos von Menschen hier, die mit dem Zug noch eine geraume Zeit fahren mussten, um an ihren Arbeitsplatz zu gelangen.

„Ich hole schnell einen Wagen", sagte Marc und schloss das Auto ab, nachdem sie Sophias Schulsachen aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatten. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Die Leute die an ihnen vorbei gingen, ob jung oder alt, warfen ihnen komische Blicke zu und begannen zu tuscheln, was Sophia nicht wirklich behagte.

Hilfe suchend sah sie zu ihrer Mutter, die sagte: „Die Muggel sind es eben nicht gewohnt wenn jemand mit einer Eule herumreist."

Knappe fünf Minuten später kam Marc mit einem Wagen zurück, auf den sie den großen und schweren Koffer hievten.

„Kann ich den Wagen schieben?", fragte Sophia und drängte ihren Vater weg.

„In Ordnung", antwortete dieser ein wenig perplex.

Es herrschte ein reges Durcheinander am Bahnhof, was aber den Stevens nur Recht sein konnte, denn so konnten sie ohne weiter beachtet zu werden durch die Absperrung von Gleis neun und zehn gehen.

Marc und Clara hatten ihrer Tochter am Morgen noch einmal gesagt, wie sie durch die Absperrung kam, doch Sophia hatte nur genervt reagiert und gemeint, dass sie das bereits wüsste und sich ihre Eltern wiederholten.

Doch auf dem Bahnsteig war sie völlig überwältigt. Die große, rote Lokomotive, mit de goldenen Lettern war beeindruckend.

„Ich würde auch zu gerne wieder nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte ihre Mutter. „Es waren schöne sieben Jahre, die leider nur viel zu schnell wieder vergangen waren."

„Wie Recht du hast", antwortete ihr Vater. „Hogwarts ist wie ein zweites zu Hause geworden. Am Liebsten würde ich jetzt ebenfalls einsteigen und mitfahren."

Sophia lachte. Immer wenn ihre Eltern sich an ihre Schulzeit erinnerten, begannen sie zu schwärmen und ihre Stimmen wurden weich und Sätze wie „Weißt du noch?" oder „Das war schon was!" gehörten dann immer zum Repertoire.

„Du hast noch eine viertel Stunde bevor der Zug abfährt", sagte Marc mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Was haltest du davon, wenn wir deinen Koffer und Merlin in den Zug bringen?"

Begeistert nickte Sophia ihrem Vater zu, der ihren Koffer mit einem Zauber zum Schweben brachte und so nicht merkte, wie schwer dieser in Wirklichkeit war.

Als sie noch einmal ausstiegen wurde sie sofort von ihrer Mutter fest gedrückt. „Pass ja auf dich auf und schreib uns regelmäßig."

„Mach ich Mama", antwortete sie und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sehen, dass desinteressiert zu der Frau und dem Mann vor ihr hinaufschaute. Vermutlich ihre Eltern, doch diese wirkten streng und schienen angestrengt auf das kleine Mädchen einzureden.

Sophia wandte ihren Blick erst dann wieder ab, als eben dieses Mädchen einen mörderischen, stechenden Blick zu ihr warf.

„Ich werde Merlin sofort zu euch schicken, wenn ich weiß, in welches Haus ich eingeteilt bin, ja?", sagte sie und drückte ihre Eltern noch einmal ganz fest. Genau in diesem Moment hörte sie das erste Pfeifen des Zuges.

Schnell rannte sie in den Zug und winkte ihren Eltern zu.

Im Abteil angelangt stellte sie sich zum Fenster, sah zu ihren Eltern und warf ihnen eine Kusshand zu.

Als der Zug sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte, gingen auch ihre Eltern langsam auf den Ausgang zu und als der Zug schneller wurde, verlor Sophia sogar das Gleis aus den Augen.

Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah sich um. Es würde eine sehr lange Fahrt werden, wenn niemand bei ihr im Abteil saß, aber ihr machte es nichts, so konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe ihr Buch zu Ende lesen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sie war gerade bei der Schlüsselstelle angelangt, als sich die Schiebetür des Abteils mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete und sie eine selbstbewusste Stimme hörte.

„Wie ich sehe ist hier noch Platz. Es dürfte dich also nicht stören, wenn ich mich hier her setze. Die anderen Abteile sind überfüllt und in andere möchte ich nicht hinein gehen, weil die Leute sich dort blöd benehmen."

Sophia hatte nicht einmal eine Möglichkeit eine Antwort zu geben, denn das Mädchen hatte bereits ihren Koffer in das Abteil verfrachtet und es sich selbst auf einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht.

„Ich bin übrigens Laura Jones", stellte sie sich vor. Sie hatte blonde Haare und sehr dunkle Augen. Sophia konnte nicht sagen, ob es dunkles blau oder schwarz war, aber diese Farbe war, soweit sie es sagen konnte, etwas Einzigartiges.

„Und du bist?", fragte die Blondhaarige übereifrig.

„Sophia Stevens", antwortete sie, denn sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass fremde Menschen sofort eine Konversation betrieben, als würden sie sich bereits ewig kennen, nur dass der Name vergessen wurde, weil sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Laura war eines von jenen Mädchen, die übermotiviert waren und sehr selbstbewusst waren, was für Sophia nur ein Vorteil sein konnte, denn sie war meist etwas zurückhaltend und lieber in ihre Bücher vertieft, als im Freien mit anderen zu spielen.

„Was denkst du in welches Haus du kommst?"

Sophia sah genervt zu ihrer Abteilungskameradin. Konnte diese denn nicht sehen, dass sie gerade ein Buch lesen wollte?

„Wieso denkst du, ich sei noch nicht in Hogwarts?"

Laura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich vermute es einfach einmal und außerdem würdest du sonst mit deinen Freunden in einem Abteil sitzen."

„Muss man denn Freunde haben?", fragte Sophia genervt zurück.

„Eigentlich schon, ja", antwortete sie selbstbewusst.

„Woher willst du den wissen, dass ich ihn Hogwarts denn keine Einzelgängerin bin und versuche den Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen?", konterte Sophia.

„Lassen wir das einfach", meinte Laura und holte etwas Essbares aus ihrer Tasche. „Auch etwas?", fragte sie und hielt Sophia einen Schokofrosch hin.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Sophia. „Ich würde jetzt gerne etwas lesen."

Es war doch besser, als sie komplett alleine in einem Abteil gesessen hatte und nicht von einer Person, die nicht einmal eine Minute stillsitzen oder schweigen konnte, belästigt zu werden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig, als sich erneut die Türe öffnete und eine junge Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren in ihrem Abteil stand.

Auf ihrer Brust befand sich ein in Silber gehaltenes „V".

„Wir werden bald ankommen, deshalb wäre es sehr vorteilhaft, wenn ihr euch eure Schuluniformen anziehen würdet."

So schnell sie auch gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder weg.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Laura und sah zu Sophia, die sorgfältig ein Blatt Pergament in ihr Buch legte, um die Seite später wieder zu finden.

„Weiß ich nicht", sagte sie einfach, stand auf und suchte in ihrem Koffer nach dem schwarzen Umhang und nach einigem blinden Herumtasten fand sie diesen dann auch.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als der Zug in Hogsmeade langsamer wurde und die Schüler ausstiegen, war es bereits tiefste Nacht. Ein Nebelschleier hatte sich um das kleine Dorf nahe Hogwarts gelegt und machte den sonst so warmen September ein wenig frisch.

„Erstklässler bitte zu mir", hörte Sophia und sah über die Schülerköpfe hinweg und entdeckte einen großen Mann, von dem sie zuerst dachte, dass er auf einer Erhöhung stand. Als sie dann aber näher kam, konnte sie erkennen, dass er so groß war – ein Riese!

„Wir werden jetzt ein Stück laufen und dann werden wir traditioneller Weise mit den Booten ins Schloss fahren. Jedes Boot fasst vier Personen, also könnt ihr euch bereits einteilen und lehnt euch ja nicht zu weit raus. Will ja nicht, dass jemand im See landet!"

Die Schüler versuchten Schritt zu halten und rannten ihm deshalb hinterher, als der Riese plötzlich stehen blieb. „Ich bin übrigens Rubeus Hagrid! Hagrid reicht aber", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Sie gingen gute fünf Minuten, als sie Lichter sehen konnten, die an dem vorderen Teil der Boote angebracht war.

Über ihnen ragte das Schloss in voller Größe empor und je näher sie mit den Booten kamen, desto größer schien es zu werden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen, wartete bereits ein Mann am oberen Ende auf sie. Seine blauen Augen funkelnden durch seine Brille. Sein langer Bart und seine langen Haare, die bereits einen weißen Ansatz zeigten, ließen ihn weise wirken.

„Ich darf Sie in Hogwarts willkommen heißen", begann er mit einer warmen, angenehmen Stimme. „Sie werden durch die Türen hinter mir gehen und dort wird Ihnen der sprechende Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Dieser teilt sie dann in eines der vier Häuser ein. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin! Es wird nicht geduldet, wenn Sie Regeln brechen, wofür Ihnen auch Punkte abgezogen werden können. Bei besonders schweren Delikten sehen wir uns leider dazu gezwungen Sie aus der Schule zu verweisen.

Sollten Sie aber, was wir natürlich alle hoffen, außergewöhnliche Leistungen bringen, werden Sie mit Punkten für Ihr Haus belohnt. Das Haus, welches am Ende des Jahres die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal."

Sophia hatte den Worten des älteren Mannes gelauscht und fand es sehr interessant, denn vieles hatten ihr ihre Eltern nicht gesagt, denn sie sollte selbst ihre Erfahrungen sammeln, denn sonst würde es ja keine Überraschung mehr sein, wenn sie selbst die großen Hallen des Schlosses betrat.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten öffneten sich die Türen und ließen einen Blick auf den großen Raum, der sich dahinter befand, zu.

Vier lange Tische standen dort, an denen zu beiden Seiten Schüler saßen. Nur am vorderen Ende, dort wo sich in der Nähe auch der Lehrertisch befand, waren Plätze für die Schüler reserviert.

Begeistert ging Sophia durch den Gang und ließ ihren Blick nach oben wandern. Die Decke spiegelte den Himmel von draußen und hunderte von Kerzen schwebten über ihren Köpfen.

Sie hatte zwar davon gelesen, dass sie große Halle verzaubert war, aber von diesem Zauber war sie mehr als begeistert. So hatte sie es sich nie vorgestellt.

„Ich werde nun Ihren Namen aufrufen und Sie werden zu mir nach vorne kommen, diesen Hut aufsetzen und schließlich zu dem Tisch gehen, dem sie vom sprechenden Hut zugeteilt wurden."

Doch bevor die Liste entrollt wurde öffnete sich eine Spalte am Hut.

_Zeit vergeht,  
Zeit verweht.  
Passt auf wem ihr vertraut,  
sonst werdet ihr eures Lebens beraubt.  
Die Wolken werden sich über den Himmel zieh'n,  
vor der Zukunft kann niemand fliehen.  
Deshalb lebt euer Leben und gebt auch Acht,  
sonst übernimmt jemand die Überhand und gewinnt Macht!  
In solchen Zeiten ist es gut Freunde zu haben,  
sich mit ihnen zu vertragen,  
ihnen komplett zu vertrauen,  
könnt ihr wirklich auf sie bauen?  
Gebt Acht,  
auch wenn euch die Macht anlacht.  
Versucht das Beste zu machen was euch gegeben,  
und genießt euer Leben._

Mit diesen Worten verstummte das alte Stück Stoff wieder und vor Mann mit dem Bart schwebte die Schülerliste.

„Caradoc Dearborn", sagte er und ein schlaksiger Junge trat nach vorne. Es dauerte nicht lange, als der Hut „Gryffindor!" rief.

„John Everett."

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Laura Jones."

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging sie nach vorne und der Hut ließ nach einigem Überlegen von sich hören: „RAVENCLAW!"

Tosender Beifall empfing sie, als sie sich zu den Schülern an den Tisch setzte.

So ging es weiter, bis Sophia aufgerufen wurde.

Sie atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie langsam auf das Podium stieg. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet, doch als der Hut ihren Kopf berührte, rutschte er ihr über die Augen und sie konnte die große Halle nicht mehr sehen, doch sie erschrak, als sie eine Stimme vernahm.

„Kein Angst", lachte der Hut leicht.

„Habe ich nicht", dachte sich Sophia. „Ich hab mich nur erschreckt."

„Wie mir scheint, bist du für Gryffindor zu wenig mutig. Slytherin? Nein, da würdest du dir nur Feinde machen, denn du hast ein zu gutes Herz. Huffelpuff auch nicht, denn du weißt was du willst und bist lernwillig, deshalb denke, gibt es nur ein Haus in dem du am Besten aufgehoben bist …"

Sophia spürte, wie ihr Herz laut gegen ihre Brust schlug.

„RAVENCLAW!"

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln stand sie auf und ging zu dem Tisch, der in tosenden Beifall ausgebrochen war.

Laura rückte zur Seite und deutete Sophia an, dass sie sich neben sie setzen sollte.

Sophia lächelte ihr leicht zu und ging ihrem Angebot nach.

Die Auswahlzeremonie dauerte nicht mehr lange und als dann das Pergament wieder zusammengerollt war, der Stuhl mit dem Hut weggeräumt war, erhob sich der Mann, der sich in der Mitte des Tisches befand.

Sophia kannte den Mann natürlich durch die Erzählungen von ihren Eltern und den Berichten aus dem Tagespropheten. Professor Dippet war ein älterer Mann, der etwas ernst wirkte, jedoch auch ein wenig Spaß verstehen konnte.

„Ich darf alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr recht herzlich willkommen heißen. Da ich niemanden vom Essen abhalten möchte, wünsche ich einen guten Appetit und hoffe, dass Sie morgen gut ausgeschlafen zum Unterricht erscheinen."

Dippet setzte sich wieder und die Gespräche in der großen Halle hoben an.

„Schon wieder ein neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", hörte Sophia von einem ältern Schüler. Dieser schien ihren Blick erkannt zu haben, denn er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich bin jetzt in meinem vierten Jahr und hatten die ersten drei Jahre immer einen anderen Professor und wir hatten halt gehofft, dass dieser vom letzten Jahr bleiben würde." Dann seufzte er. „War wohl nichts."

„Wie heißt denn der Neue überhaupt? Dippet schein vergessen zu haben ihn vorzustellen", sagte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

„Oder aber er wartet bis zum Ende des Essens, um ihn dann vorzustellen", fügte der Junge von eben hin.

Neugierig folgte Sophia dem Gespräch und der Junge sah sie noch einmal an. „Du warst noch einmal?"

„Sophia. Sophia Stevens", antwortete sie ein wenig schüchtern.

„Ich bin Benjy Fenwick und du brauchst doch nicht so schüchtern sein, wir beißen doch nicht."

Einige Schüler um sie herum begann verhalten zu lachen und zu grinsen.

„Er ist manchmal ein richtiger Spaßvogel und wir fragen uns, ob er überhaupt im richtigen Haus ist", meinte ein braunhaariger Junge grinsend.

„Hör nicht auf sie", mischte sich Benjy ein. „Die wissen manchmal nicht was sie reden."  
Sophia lächelte verhalten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, wurden sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht, wo ihnen von den Vertrauensschülern eine Einweisung in den Ablauf von Hogwarts' Alltag gegeben wurde. Einige Regeln schnitten sie auch an. Unter anderem, dass es verboten war nachts auf den Gängen zu sein, außer man hatte eine Erlaubnis von einem Professor.

„Ich finde es toll, dass wir im selben Haus sind", sagte Laura grinsend und hackte sich bei Sophia unter. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gang, der sich link neben dem Kamin befand und suchten ihr Zimmer.

Sie hatten noch zwei weitere Zimmergenossinnen. Dora Andrews und Charlotte Matthews.

Dora trug eine Brille und ihre braunen Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt. Sie strahlte eine ruhige Art aus und obwohl sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, wusste Sophia, dass diese Person noch zurückgezogener war als sie selbst.

Charlotte war zwar kontaktfreudiger als Dora, war aber genauso wie Sophia selbst, in Bücher vertieft und zog ein gutes Buch vor, wenn sie mit anderen Kindern ein Spiel spielen sollte, was ihr aber zu brutal war.

Sophia war zu müde um noch ihren Koffer auszupacken und suchte einfach nur ihren Pyjama heraus und legte sich erschöpft in ihr Bett.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ den Tag noch ein wenig Revue passieren. Das indigofarbene Bett, in dem sie lag, war sehr gemütlich und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Sophia bald tief schlief.

* * *

**Hallo!**

Ich habe diese FF in mehre Teilbereiche strukturiert. Die wichtigsten Themen und warum meine Charaktere so handeln, wie sie handeln und sich entscheiden, wird in den Kapitel der Hogwartszeit näher beschrieben. Eingerechnet habe ich für diesen Teilbereich, welcher sich zusätzlich noch in die 7 Hogwartsjahre gliedert, 30 Kapitel. Für die weitere Berufslaufbahn, eben die Ausbildungsjahre und die Jahre während des Krieges. Für diesen Teil sind ebenfalls 30 Kapitel geplant.

Da die Kapitel, wie ihr an diesem sehen könnt, vermutlich alle zwischen 4.500 und 6.000 Wörter haben werden und ich leider in Schulstress bin, werde ich jeden 1. des Monats ein Kapitel posten. Sollte ich mehr Zeit haben, werde ich jeden 1. und 14. ein Kapitel on stellen.

Für den Anfang wäre es das einmal von mir und ich hoffe, dass euch diese FF gefallen wird, auch wenn es am Anfang eher ruhiger zu geht. Natürlich wird es nicht lange so bleiben, denn es passieren schon während der Schulzeit merkwürdige Dinge, die wichtig für den Weiterverlauf dieser FF sind.

Da die FF wirklich auf längere Sicht geplant ist, lasse ich mir Zeit, um keine Logikfehler einzubauen und hoffe, dass ihr das versteht.

Für konstruktive Kritik, Idee, Verbesserungsvorschläge, ... bin ich natürlich jeder Zeit offen und freue mich über jedes Review, jede/n Leser/in.

Lg  
Magic


	3. Kapitel 2: Der Schulalltag beginnt

**Kapitel 2: Der Schulalltag beginnt**

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Sophia gut erholt auf und dachte sich, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Sie wollte nicht einmal ihre Augen öffnen, doch schließlich öffnete sie sich dennoch und blickte an die Decke mit kleinen, silbernen Punkte, die sich über ihr befand und zu ihrem Bett gehörte.

Sophia lächelte selig vor sich hin und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, dass sie endlich in Hogwarts war und heute ihren ersten Schultag gehabt hatte.

Auch erinnerte sie sich an den vergangenen Tag. An die Einteilung in das Hogwartshaus und an weitere Gesichter die sie gesehen hat und die freudige Begrüßung, als der Hut sie eben in dieses Haus eingeteilt hatte.

Neben ihrem Bett befand sich ein kleiner Nachtschrank, auf dem eine kleine Taschenuhr lag. Sophia fragte sich, wenn sie die Uhr ihres Vaters ausgepackt hatte, denn am Vortag war sie zu müde gewesen, um ihre Sachen noch aus dem Koffer zu holen und in den Schrank zu hängen.

Aber sie wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn dafür war es an diesem Morgen eindeutig zu früh, obwohl sie gerne alles wissen wollte, gab es auch für sie Grenzen.

In der Zwischenzeit rührte sich auch eine weitere Zimmergenossin von ihr. Sie wusste nicht einmal wer es sein könnte, denn sie hatte eigentlich einen Blick darauf geworfen, wo ihre Zimmergenossinnen schliefen. Natürlich würde sie es aber bald wissen, aber sie wollte sich ihre Gedanken für den heutigen Unterricht aufbehalten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Sophia mit Laura hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und beide fragten sich, wie sie eigentlich von hier aus in die große Hall kommen sollten.

Sie beschlossen aber ihr Glück und gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie aber vor dem Portrait standen, machte sich in ihren Gesichtern Ratlosigkeit breit. Welchen Weg sollten sie denn nun gehen? Links oder rechts?

„Ähm", sagte Laura und sah jeden Gang entlang und versuchte sich zu erinnern, woher sie am Vortag gekommen waren. Doch war gestern viel zu anstrengend gewesen, um sich noch an den Weg zu erinnern.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir einfach unser Glück versuchen?", fragte Laura unsicher.

Sophia drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr. „Wenn wir etwas Frühstücken wollen, dann wäre es wohl nicht schlecht; oder aber wir gehen wieder in de Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und warten dort auf jemanden, der ebenfalls in die große Halle geht und schließen uns einfach an."

Sie gingen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich dort auf die Couch, die beim Kamin saß und warteten gute fünf Minuten doch immer noch kam keiner von den älteren Schülern.

Deshalb beschlossen die Beiden auf gut Glück in die große Halle zu gehen und versuchten sich zu erinnern, welchen Weg sie gestern gegangen waren, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Sie irrten bereits seit zehn Minuten umher, als sie plötzlich vor einem hohen Raum zu stehen kamen, der mit Treppen gefüllt war, die sich von selbst bewegten.

„Ich glaube, hier sind wir irgendwie falsch", meinte Laura.

„Sieht danach aus", fügte Sophia hinzu und sie wollten gerade zurückgehen, als hinter ihnen kein Gang mehr war, sondern eine Steinwand.

„Wie ist denn das möglich? Wir sind doch gerade noch von dort gekommen", sagte Sophia und tastete die Wand ab.

„Wir haben uns irgendwie verlaufen, was?", sagte Laura. „Wir hätten wohl doch lieber den anderen Gang nehmen sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Stimmt, aber wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Das einzige was sich hier befindet sind Treppen und Treppen und ach ja … Treppen", sagte Sophia sarkastisch und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen herum.

„Wir werden schon noch in die große Halle kommen", munterte Laura Sophia auf und lächelte einfach vor sich hin.

„Du bist nicht zufällig sehr optimistisch, oder?", fragte Sophia.

Laura sah sie verwundert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann bist du aber pessimistisch."

Dann packte sie Sophia an ihrem Umhang und zog sie auf eine Treppe, die sich zu ihrer rechten befand. Als sie beide darauf standen, mussten sie sich festhalten, denn diese Stufen bewegten sich nicht gerade langsam.

Als sie auf einer andren Plattform andockten, sprangen sie von der Treppe herunter und gingen in den Gang, der sich dort befand. Sie wussten zwar nicht wo sie genau waren, gingen aber einfach gerade aus und blickten sich dennoch ein wenig ängstlich um.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie zwar von den heimtückischen Treppen, Räumen und Gängen gewarnt, aber das sie sich gleich am ersten Tag so verlaufen würden, hätten sie nicht gedacht und das ihre Eltern nicht übertrieben hatten, sondern wohl eher untertrieben.

An den Wänden befanden sich mehrere Gemälde, von denen die Bewohner noch selig schlummerten.

„Haben sich die jungen Damen verlaufen?", hörten sie plötzlich eine raue Stimme. Sie blickten sich um, konnten aber niemanden ausmachen.

„Ich befinde mich rechts von Ihnen", sagte die Stimme.

Laura und Sophia wandten sich um und konnten sehen, dass ein Mann in einem Gemälde wach war und sie freundlich anlächelte.

Seine braune Melone hing ein wenig schief an seinem Kopf und sein Zaubererumhang schien auch nicht gerade der modernste zu sein, denn er wies einige Löcher auf.

Nachdem Hintergrund des Bildes zu schließen, befand sich der Mann in irgendeinem Großraumbüro.

„Haben sich die jungen Damen verlaufen?", fragte der Mann höflich.

Die beiden Mädchen warfen sich einen Blick zu und nickten dann sofort.

„Sie sind also neu in Hogwarts, nähe ich einmal an?", fragte erneut und wieder nickten die Mädchen zur Bestätigung.

„Und ich würde auch recht in der Annahme liegen, dass die jungen Damen in die große Halle möchten?"

Wieder nicken.

„Ich werde die jungen Damen bis zu der Eingangshalle begleiten", bot der Herr an und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Haben Sie keine Angst, ich werde Sie schon sicher in die große Halle bringen." Diese Worte hörten sie schon von einem anderen Gemälde und die beiden Mädchen beeilten sich den Herrn nicht zu verlieren.

Als sie gerade fünf Minuten gegangen waren, trafen sie auf ein paar Schüler, die ebenfalls das Ornament der Ravenclaws trugen. Bei genaurem hinsehen, konnte Sophia den Jungen vom Vortag erkennen.

„Dieser Gang aus dem ihr kommt ist aber ein ziemlich Umweg", sagte er und blickte über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„So etwas kommt schon mal vor, wenn man neu ist und sich erst zurecht finden lernen muss und außerdem, Benjy, hast du dich am ersten Tag komplett verlaufen und bist irgendwie auf die Ländereien gelangt, wo dich dann Hagrid wieder ins Schloss bringen musste", sagte ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren.

Benjy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Soll schon mal vorkommen und außerdem, gibt es jetzt auch noch Siebtklässler, die den Weg in die Klassenzimmer nicht finden."

„Aber auch nur, weil sich die Wege immer ändern und da würdest du dich auch nicht zurecht finden, mein Lieber", fügte das Mädchen hinzu.

„Diese nervende und rechthaberische Person da", sagte Benjy. „Ist Emmeline Vance."

„Pass du mir nur auf, dass du nicht zu frech wirst, denn sonst kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben", drohte sie gespielt.

Die weiteren Ravenclawschüler schüttelten nur die Köpfe. „Immer das Gleiche mit den Beiden. Die Verwandtschaft können sie wirklich nicht abstreiten!"

„Verwandtschaft?", fragten Sophia und Laura gleichzeitig.

„Natürlich, die beiden sind Cousin und Cousine", antwortete ein schlaksiger Junge, der hinter den Beiden stand.

„Seine Verwandtschaft kann man leider nicht abstreiten", sagten die Beiden unisono, was verhaltenes Lachen von den restlichen Schülern forderte.

„Ich denke, dass die jungen Damen nun in guten Händen sind", meldete sich der Mann im Portrait zu Wort und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag."

Auf den fragenden Blick hin, sagte Laura. „Wir haben irgendwie den falschen Gang gewählt und als wir dann bei dem großen, hohen Raum mit den Treppen waren, wollten wir zurückgehen, aber da war uns der Weg mit einer Steinwand verbaut worden. Wir sind dann eben mit einer Treppe zu einem anderen Gang, also so irgendwie und dann haben wir eben den Herrn getroffen, der uns bis zur Eingangshalle bringen wollte."

„Aber zum Glück seid ihr auf uns getroffen", fügte der schlaksige Junge hinzu. „Na dann wollen wir nicht länger hier warten."

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann in die große Halle und kamen aber ein vielen Gemälden vorbei, bei denen sie zur Sicherheit sagen konnten, dass sie diese gestern nicht passiert hatten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Schließlich kamen sie noch in der großen Halle an, die aber nur zum Teil gefüllt war, denn einige Schüler hatten beschlossen, sich heute auszuschlafen, zumindest die älteren Schüler. Sie hatten sich vom Vortag Proviant eingepackt und gingen nur zum Stundenplan holen in die große Halle.

„Das ist Dumbledore", sagte Emmeline und deutete auf den Mann mit dem lange Bart, der auf sie zukam. „Der bringt uns jährlich die Stundenpläne, wo ihn manche Schüler auch wirklich am Liebsten den Hals umdrehen könnten. Aber ihr werdet das ja noch früh genug selbst erleben."

„Guten Morgen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.

„Morgen", antworteten die Schüler und nahmen die Stundenpläne in Empfang.

Die Gesichter der Viertklässler verzogen sich sofort und alle schienen dasselbe zu denken, so kam es Sophia zumindest vor.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan und konnte erkennen, dass sie montags zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, zwei Stunden Verwandlungen und zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei hatte und immer mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen.

Am Dienstag hatte sie erst um zehn Uhr Unterrichtsbeginn. Zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Gryffindors.

Ihr Blick viel aber auf den Donnerstag, denn das Fach Astronomie war in einem leuchtenden Blau geschrieben.

Sophia wunderte sich nur, dass alle Fächer gleich geschrieben waren und nur dieses eine Fach eben so besonders aussah.

„Soll heißen, dass ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nach der Ausgangssperre auf den Gängen sein dürft, ohne eine Strafe zu bekommen", erklärte Emmeline, die neben Sophia saß. „Eigentlich dürft ihr da nur zum Unterricht oder zurück, aber einige Schüler lassen sich Zeit." Dabei warf sie einen Blick auf Benjy, der sie nur unschuldig ansah.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt?", fragte Emmeline.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Sophia.

„Das geht nicht", meine Benjy. „Das haben wir jetzt."

„Wir haben auch erst um zehn Uhr", meinte Laura.

Mitleidig sahen sie die Viertklässler an. Haben erst so spät Unterrichtbeginn und sind bereits um sieben Uhr beim Frühstück.

„Aber ihr müsst einfach aus der Halle raus, die Treppe hoch, links, die rechte Treppe hoch und dann bis zu einer großen, eichenen Tür, die sich bei einer Drachenstatue befindet", sagte ein Mädchen, dass sich gerade zu ihnen an den Frühstückstisch setzte. „Ich bin Aurelie Stanton."

„Woher weißt du denn wo dieses Jahr der Unterricht stattfindet?", fragte er schlaksige Junge herausfordernd.

„Weil ich Dumbledore gefragt habe", antwortete sie selbstverständlich und schnappte sich Brot, Butter und Marmelade. „Jedenfalls habe ich noch etwas erfahren."

„Was denn?", fragten die am Tisch Sitzenden.

„Dippet soll in acht Jahren in Rente gehen und Dumbledore soll dessen Posten übernehmen Jedoch soll das Fach Verwandlungen in knapp drei Jahren von jemand Neues unterrichtet werden und Dumbledore soll bis zur Übernahme des Schulleiteramts in die Forschung gehen."

„Jetzt spinn dir nicht schon wieder etwas zusammen. Das wird nie eintreten", sagte Emmeline, de nicht daran glaubte, dass Dumbledore zu unterrichten aufhören würde und dann wieder zurückkommen sollte, um Schulleiter zu werden.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, dann glaubt mir halt nicht."

Benjy zwinkerte Laura und Sophia verschwörerisch zu. „Sie hat das _dritte Auge_", meinte er sarkastisch, was einige ein Lächeln abrang, aber Aurelie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie hasste es, wenn sich jemand darüber lustig machte. Wieso sagte sie auch nur etwas?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

- - - - - - - - - -

Um die Stunden zum Unterrichtsbeginn zu überbrücken, beschlossen die Beiden in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Da sie sich nicht noch einmal verlaufen wollten, fragten sie eines der Portraits nach dem Weg, die sich aber sehr höflich verhielten und ihnen den Weg zeigten.

Völlig begeistert von den vielen Regalen, die sich bis zur Decke erstreckten, gingen die Beiden durch die Gänge und ließen ihre Blicke über die Bücherrücken streifen.

„Haben Sie eine Erlaubnis?", fragte eine streng wirkende Frau und die beiden Mädchen fuhren herum. „Dieser Teil der Bibliothek ist nur für Schüler mit der Erlaubnis von Professoren zu betreten."

„Das wussten wir nicht", antwortete Sophia ehrlich. „Wir wollten uns eigentlich nur umsehen und uns einen Überblick schaffen."

„In Ordnung, aber ich möchte Sie nie wieder in diesem Teil der Bibliothek ohne Erlaubnis sehen", fügte sie streng hinzu und erhielt einheitliches Nicken als Antwort.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia und Laura machten sich rechtzeitig auf den Weg, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu gelangen.

Se gingen den Weg, den ihnen Aurelie während des Frühstücks erklärt hatte. Als sie die Tür sahen, konnten sie bereits mehrere Schüler vor der Türe warten sehen.

Kaum fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und die Viertklässler kamen heraus und zwinkerten Laura und Sophia aufmunternd zu. Also konnte dieser Professor nicht schlimm sein oder doch? War es nur ein ‚werdet-ihr-schon-überstehen-Blick'? Oder eher ‚es-gibt-schlimmere-Blick'?

Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl ging Sophia in den Klassenraum und setzte sich mit Laura auf der rechten Seite des Unterrichtsraumes eher in die Mitte.

„Ich darf Sie herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen", sagte der Mann, der jetzt durch die Tischreihen schritt. „Mein Name ist John Kingston. Zuerst werde ich Sie in die grundlegenden Kenntnisse der Verteidigung einführen und worauf Sie achten müssen." Die Blicke der Schüler folgten ihm, als er wieder in den vorderen Teil der Klasse ging. „Bevor wir einen Zauber oder Fluch probieren, werden wir die Theorie durchnehmen, damit Sie wissen, welche Schwierigkeiten, Wirkungen und Gefahren auf Sie lauern, wenn Sie den Zauber oder Fluch falsch oder richtig anwenden."

Sein Blick streifte über die Klasse, ehe er weiter sprach. „Was wissen Sie über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

Der Junge mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und den dunklen Augen, meldete sich. „Caradoc Dearborn, Sir." Er wartete darauf, dass der Professor ihm die Erlaubnis zum Weitersprechen gab. „Dieses Fachgebiet befasst sich eben, wie der Name schon sagt mit der Verteidigung. Wichtig ist, dass man nicht nur offensive Zauber beherrscht sondern auch defensive, um sich vor Offenzivzaubern von einem Duellgegner schützen zu können. Man muss auch die Wirkung und die Erlaubtheit der Flüche kennen, um sie wirksam einsetzen zu können."

„Soweit so richtig", antwortete Kingston. „Es ist auch wichtig, dass die Flüche nicht illegal sind. Wer von Ihnen kennt illegale Flüche?"

Sophia meldete sich und der Professor nickte ihr zu. „Also so richtig illegale Flüche, die mit einer schlimmen Strafe bestraft werden? Oder aber eher Flüche, die man noch eher … ähm … erlauben kann?"

„Was verstehen Sie unter erlauben?", fragte Kingston. „Miss …?"

„Sophia Stevens", antwortete Sophia. „Nun ja, die nicht mit einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban bestraft werden?", fragte sie unsicher und der Professor bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit.

„Nun gut", fuhr er fort. „Nennen Sie mir Flüche, die mit Askaban bestraft werden. Dabei ist unwichtig, ob es mit lebenslang oder einer bedingten Freiheitsstrafe geahndet wird."

Sophia hob erneut die Hand. „Der Imperius-Fluch. Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt, dass die Person die unter diesem Fluch steht, nicht mehr nach dem eigenen Willen handelt."

„Weitere Flüche?"

„Levarna-Fluch", sagte Dearborn. „Er zeigt zwar äußerlich keinen Schaden, macht sich aber an den Nerven der Personen, die unter diesem Fluch stehen. Der Fluch zeigt Illusionen, die jedoch so echt wirken, dass auch mehrere Todesopfer gefordert worden sind. Dieser Zauber ist seit ein paar Jahren auf der schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums und seine Anwendung wird mit einer Geldstrafe und je nach Auswirkung, ob Verletzte oder Tote oder etwas anderes, eine gewisse Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban."

Kingston sah ihn forschend an. „Woher wissen Sie über diesen Fluch so genau bescheid?"

„Ich habe mehrere Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen, da meine Eltern sich darüber unterhalten haben, mir aber nicht sagen wollten, was es mit diesem Fluch auf sich hat, habe ich mich eben selbst damit befasst."

Kingston sagte es zwar nicht laut, aber er war bemerkenswert überrascht, dass jemand in diesem Alter solche Flüche kennt und zumindest auch Zugang zu eigentlich verbotenen Büchern hatte.

Selbst die unverzeihlichen und deren Wirkung, sollte man in diesem Alter nicht kennen. In diesem Jahr sollte Kingston viele Dinge und Menschen kennen lernen, die er vermutlich später wieder sehen würde.

Er selbst hatte, als er nach Hogwarts kam, keine Ahnung von de Wirkung dieser Flüche; er wusste nur wie sie hießen und dass hohe Freiheitsstrafen auf diese Flüche standen.

„Richtig", sagte er und machte mit einem Zauberstab eine Bewegung und mehrere Worte erschienen auf der Tafel. „Der Imperius-Fluch zählt mit dem Cruciatus und dem Avada Kedavra zu den ‚drei Unverzeihlichen'. Dieser Name ist einfach zu erklären, denn Willenlosigkeit, unsäglicher Schmerz und Tod, sind das Schlimmste, was einem Menschen passieren kann. Diese Flüche werden mit einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban bestraft. Es gibt bis heute keinen Zauberer oder Hexe, die für die Anwendung einer dieser Flüche in Askaban gelandet ist. Die genaue Wirkung der Flüche, woher sie stammen und die Anwendung, werden Sie in Ihren UTZ-Kursen durchnehmen … zumindest jene Schüler, die sich dazu entschlossen haben, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiter zu belegen und eben die dementsprechende Note hat."

Kingston stellte sich nun wieder so hin, dass jeder zu ihm sehen konnte und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Klasse schweifen. „Wir werden jetzt die Grundlagen besprechen."

- - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in die große Halle zum Essen und sahen das erste Mal, dass heute eine richtige, laute Stimmung herrschte.

Von einigen Schülern hörten sie nur Beschwerden, dass sie erst den ersten Tag hier waren und bereits massenweise Hausaufgaben bekommen haben. Die Professoren waren einfach nur unmenschlich und taten alles, um ihnen zu schaden und ihnen die Lust am Leben zu nehmen.

Sophia dachte sich dabei, dass sie einfach zu übertrieben reagierten. Was war denn an Hausübungen so schlimm? Wenn man sie rechtzeitig machte und nichts aufschob, konnte auch nichts weiter Schlimmeres passieren. Denn schlimm war es nur und das haben ihr ihre Eltern gesagt, wenn man die Hausübungen zu lange auf sich warten ließ und dann kommt man ins Strudeln. Man wird einfach nicht mehr fertig und hat die größten Probleme die man sich nur vorstellen kann, auch wenn die Hausübungen über einen längeren Zeitpunkt aufgegeben wurden.

„Wie findet ihr euren ersten Schultag bisher?", hörten sie Emmeline freundlich fragen, die gerade ihre schwere Schultasche auf den Tisch schmiss.

„Es geht", antwortete Sophia.

„Klingst nicht sehr begeistert", stellte sie fest.

Sophia sah auf ihren Teller und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. „Wir haben auch erst ein Fach gehabt, da kann ich noch nicht viel darüber sagen, aber bisher finde ich es wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Wenn ihr erst wisst wo sich eure Klassenräume befinden und ihr euch in Hogwarts langsam beginnt auszukennen, dann wird es lustig. Meist dauert es bis Weihnachten, bis ihr wirklich sicher sagen könnt, dass ihr euch nicht mehr verlauft." Dann begann sie zu lachen. „Obwohl das auch keine Sicherheit ist, dass ihr euch nie mehr verlaufen werdet. Aber man bekommt heraus, wann sich welche Treppen verändern. Wann einige Räume auftauchen oder Gänge oder sonstige. Und was das Wichtigste ist, ihr werdet die Trickstufe kennen lernen."

„Von denen haben mir meine Eltern erzählt", sagte Sophia und erinnerte sich an eine Geschichte, die ihr erzählt wurde, als ihr Vater in so einer Trickstufe stecken blieb und den ganzen Tag darauf warten musste, bis ihn jemand heraus holte, denn je mehr er versuchte sich zu befreien, desto mehr verfing sich sein Fuß in dieser Treppe.

„Wisst ihr, ich kann mich noch gut an mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts erinnern und war froh, als mir die älteren Schüler gesagt haben, wo ich hinmuss", schwärmte Emmeline.

„Wo müssen wir denn zu Geschichte der Zauberei?", fragte Sophia Emmeline, die gerade die Gabel zu ihrem Mund führte.

„Ist schwer zu erklären", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit ihr Gabel herum. „Am Besten ihr haltet euch an die Gemälde … aber wisst ihr was? Ich habe noch genügend Zeit, ich kann euch hin bringen."

„Muss aber nicht …", begann Sophia, wurde aber von Laura unterbrochen.

„Das ist aber wirklich nett von dir", sagte Laura und nahm dankend das Angebot an.

Sophia seufzte tief und fragte sich, wieso sie eigentlich mit Laura beisammen war. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass Laura schon in Ordnung war, obwohl sie ein wenig anstrengend war. Sie könnte ja auch anders sein, aber dazu musste Sophia sie besser kennen lernen.

Im Gegensatz zu Sophia war Laura nicht auf den Mund gefallen und wusste was sie wollte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Einige Schüler hatten ihre Köpfe auf die Tischplatte gelegt und ließen regelmäßige Atemgeräusche von sich hören. Über so ein Verhalten konnte Sophia nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte man im Unterricht denn einschlafen? Wieso bemerkte der Professor denn eigentlich nichts?

Als sie neben sich blickte, konnte sie sehen wie Laura versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber auch Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Der Professor war ein Geist und schwebte die gesamte Zeit des Unterrichts auf derselben Stelle und redete immer in derselben monotonen Stimme, die auf viele Schüler einschläfernd wirkte.

Was Sophia mit einem Blick durch die Klasse sagen konnte war, dass nicht viele ihrer Klassenkameraden sich an dem Unterricht beteiligten, sondern eher krampfhaft versuchen wach zu bleiben.

Binns redete einfach ohne Pause weiter und wenn man mitschrieb, war er plötzlich bei einem komplett anderen Thema und man hatte den Faden verloren.

Sophia hatte sich einfach nur damit beschäftigt im zuzuhören und die wichtigsten Informationen in Stichworten mitschrieb. Sie hatte geplant ihre Notizen später mit der Hilfe ihrer Bücher und Büchern aus der Bibliothek zu vervollständigen. Es war zwar mehr Arbeit als geplant, aber sie fand es eben wichtig, die vollständigen Notizen zu haben.

- - - - - - - - - -

Am Abend nach dem ersten Schultag hatte sich Sophia die Zeit genommen um einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben.

_Liebe Mama, lieber Papa!_

_Hogwarts gefällt mir bisher gut und die Schüler, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, sind eigentlich sehr nett und sympathisch._

_Was euch eigentlich besonders interessieren wird ist, in welchem Haus ich bin. Ravenclaw ist ganz interessant und ich habe bereits eine Freundin gefunden. Sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, nur ist sie eben ein wenig hyperaktiv._

_Ich finde den Unterricht bis jetzt, obwohl ich erst zwei Fächer hatte, interessant._

_Heute morgen, als wir zum Unterricht gehen wollten, also Laura und ich, haben wir den falschen Gang gewählt und sind eben die ‚Halle der tausend Treppen' gekommen. (Ich bezeichne das jetzt einfach mal so, weil es wirklich sehr viele Treppen gibt, die einfach machen was sie wollen.)_

_Jedenfalls wollten wir wieder umkehren und in den anderen Gang gehen, jedoch war uns der Weg versperrt und dort wo sich zuvor der Gag befand, war eine Steinwand. So mussten wir die Treppen nehmen und ein Gemälde hat uns dann eben geholfen, bis wir auf ein paar Ravenclaws getroffen sind, die uns mit in die große Halle gegangen sind und uns schließlich einiges über die Eigenarten von den Gängen, Fluren und anderen Dingen erzählt haben. Sie haben uns auch gesagt, wo wir die Klassenzimmer finden, aber einige ändern sich jährlich._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, dass es euch gut geht! Mir geht es bis jetzt super!_

_Ich werde mich bald wieder bei euch melden, wenn es etwas Neues oder so gibt und wünsche euch eine gute Nacht. Ich hab euch lieb und drücke euch ganz fest!_

_Dickes Bussi_

_Sophia_

_Ps.: Lasst Merlin bitte einen Tag bei euch und dann schickt in bitte zurück. Er ist noch nie so eine lange Strecke geflogen und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich überanstrengt._

Sophia las sich den fertigen Brief noch einmal durch und runzelte die Stirn. Sie dachte darüber nach, dass dieser Brief doch ein bisschen altklug geschrieben war. So bezeichneten sie ihre Eltern auch manchmal, wenn sie wieder über ein Thema sprach, bei dem sie nach der Meinung andere eigentlich viel zu jung war.

Schließlich hatte sie beschlossen, mit einigen kleinen Änderungen, den Brief in die Eulerei zu Merlin zu bringen, damit dieser den Brief noch heute zu ihren Eltern bringen konnte und morgen vielleicht schon bei ihnen war.

„Wo gehst du hin? Bald fängt die Ausgangssperre an", sagte Benjy, der aber lächelte, da er sich manchmal auch nicht gerne an diese Regelung hielt.

„Ich möchte noch schnell in die Eulerei und diesen Brief abschicken", sagte sie etwas schüchtern.

„Weißt du wo die ist?", fragte Benjy.

„Ich kann ja ein Gemälde nach dem Weg fragen. Dann wird es kein Problem darstellen", antwortete Sophia.

„Dann kennst du einige Slytherins nicht", meinte Emmeline. „Bei denen haben schon einige eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht, weil sie dachten, sie könnten in der Nacht alleine gehen."

„Jetzt macht ihr doch keine Angst", meinte Aurelie und warf ihren Freunden einen bösen Blick zu. „Weißt du was? Ich muss sowieso noch in die Eulerei und Stanley eine Belohnung geben, dass er mir jeden Tag den Tagespropheten bringt."

Gemeinsam machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg und Sophia musste zugeben, dass Hogwarts bei Nacht ein wenig unheimlich war. Nur vereinzelte Fackeln leuchteten ihnen den Weg und die Statuen und Rüstungen, an denen sie vorbeigingen, warfen einen unheimlich Schatten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Unterricht eigentlich nicht so schlecht war und sich einige Fächer zu Favoriten gesellten und andere wiederum nur eine Qual war und man hoffte, dass der Unterricht einfach nur schnell vergehen sollte.

Der Unterricht der am langweiligsten war dauerte am Längsten dauerte und der was Spaß machte, verging zu schnell.

Sophia interessierte sich besonders für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, da es in diesen Fächern wichtig war etwas zu wissen und nicht nur Talent zu haben. Sie fand aber auch Verteidigung und Verwandlungen interessant.

Zauberkunst und Geschichte war zwar auch interessant, doch es war mehr theoretisch als praktische Anwendung.

Einige machten sich bereits Gedanken darüber, was sie nach Hogwarts für einen Beruf wählen würden. Da Sophias Muter eine bekannte und erfolgreiche Heilerin war, war es eigentlich schon klar, dass sie selbst in diesen Beruf gehen würde.

Aber Sophia hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen, geschweige denn Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie nach Hogwarts machen wollte.

Wieso schließen sie von einer Person gleich auf eine andere? Sophia interessierte sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht für den Beruf als Heilerin. Gewiss, es war eine große Verantwortung und forderte gute Noten und gute Kenntnisse für diesen Beruf, doch ihr Herz schlug nicht für diesen Berufszweig. Sie spekulierte sogar damit, ob sie nicht ins Ausland gehen wollte, um dort einige Forschungen über alte Runen zu machen.

Sophia hatte sich bei ihren Eltern informiert, welche Fächer in Hogwarts angeboten wurden, wobei sie für Arithmatik und alte Runen schwärmte. Wahrsagen gehörte ihrer Meinung nach zu einer selten Gabe und nicht zu etwas, was man lernen konnte, weshalb sie diesen Gegenstand auch nicht wählen wurde, wobei Laura sich speziell dafür interessierte.

Laura möchte gerne irgendwo im Ministerium arbeiten und dort ihr Wissen anwenden. Welche Abteilung sie aber besonders ansprach wusste sie noch nicht, aber sie hatte ja noch Zeit sich darüber genauere Gedanken zu machen.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Auf die Nachfrage von Mrs. Lestrange möchte ich jetzt näher eingehen und zwar, es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Sophia erwachsen wird, da einige Ereignisse bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt passieren. Wie bereits erwähnt, wird sich die Hälfte meiner FF mit der Schulzeit befassen, schließlich dann aber die andere Hälfte mit ihrer Zeit als Aurorin. Und ja, sie wird Mulciber noch während der Schulzeit kennen lernen, er spielt eine wichtige Rolle in dieser FF, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht im Prolog erwähnt ;-)_

_Natürlich hoffe ich, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu "langwierig" war, denn das spannendere kommt erst im Laufe der FF, was nicht heißt, dass die Schulzeit langweilig war oder sein wird. Es wird schon das ein oder andere Ereignis statt finden, was für Sophias Entscheidung Aurorin zu werden wichtig ist._

_Hmm ... ich kann leider nicht noch einmal im Februar posten. Ihr müsst euch leider wieder bis auf den 1. März gedulden, da ich momentan im Schulstress bin und die Abschlussprüfungen näher rücken, was ich glaube ich, schon erwähnt habe. Jedenfalls, werde ich in den Sommerferien mehr Zeit zur Verfügung haben und auch, dass nehme ich mir streng vor, mindestens 2 mal im Monat zu posten, was heißt, dass im Juli, August und September mindestens 3, hoffentlich 6 oder sonst mehr Kapitel gepostet werden._

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und freue mich natürlich über jedes Review, was Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen und auch konstruktive Kritik beinhaltet!_

_Lg  
Magic_

_Ps.: Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Valentinstag!!!_


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Zeit bis Weihnachten

**Kapitel 3: Die Zeit bis Weihnachten**

„Nehmen Sie nun Ihre Zauberstäbe und verwandeln sie dieses Streichholz nun in eine kleine Kiste, in der sich kleine Stecknadeln befinden", forderte Dumbledore sie auf.

Sophia, die sich intensiv mit der Verwandlung von einem Gegenstand in zwei verschiedene Materialien zu verwandeln beschäftigt. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie in dem Buch gelesen hat. In der Bibliothek befanden sich wirklich interessante Bücher, was sie zugeben musste. Einige Bücher beinhalteten auch Abbildungen und zeigten, wie der Zauber aussehen sollte, wenn man ihn richtig anwendete.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte sie sich das vor, in was sich dieses Streichholz verwandeln sollte. Als sie dann ein Auge öffnete, lächelte sie leicht, als sie die kleine Kiste sah, doch als sie sie öffnete, verschwand das Grinsen wieder, denn es befanden sich nichts in dieser Kiste.

„Es kann nicht alles auf Anhieb funktionieren, Miss Stevens", hörte sie eine gutmütige Stimme hinter sich.

Sophia blickte auf und konnte Dumbledore neben sich stehen sehen. „Die Ansätze sind nicht schlecht, doch mit ein bisschen mehr Übung schaffen Sie das auch."

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung befanden sich die grauen Nadeln in der Kiste und sie sah ich nur begeistert nach.

„Er hat nicht einmal einen Zauberstab benutzt", meinte Laura neben ihr ehrfürchtig und Sophia konnte ihr in diesem Punkt nur zustimmen.

Sie fand Dumbledore bemerkenswert und auch wie er den Unterricht gestaltete war einfach und verständlich und dennoch anspruchsvoll.

Er zeigte ihnen auch Verwandlungen, die sie erst in späteren Jahren lernen würden. Die Zauber die sie jetzt lernten, waren die Grundlagen für anspruchsvollere, die in den nächsten Jahren folgen würden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Anfang Oktober wurde es klar, dass die schöne Zeit vorbei war, denn die Schüler wurden mit Hausübungen überhäuft und die Professoren begannen ihren Unterricht durchzuziehen und forderten von den Schülern alles, was diese geben konnten.

Sophia und Laura hatten sich des Öfteren in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um die geforderten Hausübungen sofort zu machen und später nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

Die Schüler ab den fünften Klassen aufwärts wirkten ein wenig mitgenommen. Sie fand man auch nur hinter Büchern oder wenn sie mal keines in der Hand hatten, sprachen sie mit Schulkollegen über ein bestimmtes Thema.

Diese Situation zeigte Sophia was auf sie warten würde und sie wusste, dass sie selbst im Lernstress sein und wie ein Lernmonster herumlaufen würde.

- - - - - - - - - -

Im Oktober erhielt Hogwarts ebenfalls ein neues Bild.

Halloween rückte immer näher und für Hexen und Zauberer feierten diesen Tag besonders. Es war einer der wenigen Feiertage, die in Hogwarts unter dem Schuljahr von der gesamten Schülerschaft gefeiert wurden.

Die Rüstungen und Geländer in Hogwarts wurden mit Kürbissen geschmückt und Skelette hingen von den Decken. Vereinzelt flogen auch Fledermäuse durch die Gänge.

Ja selbst die Geister schienen sich besonders auf Halloween vorzubereiten, denn sie redeten über nichts anderes mehr, als über eine bestimmte Feier, doch wenn man sie darauf ansprach, schwiegen sie und meinten, dass diese Feier niemand zu interessieren braucht, der nicht durch Wände gehen kann.

Am einunddreißigsten Oktober konnten sich die Schüler ausschlafen und wenn sie in die große Halle gingen, flogen über ihren Köpfen Kürbisse und spendeten das einzige Licht.

Das Essen richtete sich besonders nach der Art der Feier, denn es gab Kürbispastete, Kürbiscremesuppe, Kürbissaft und andere Kürbisgerichte.

Zum Glück war Halloween nur an einmal im Jahr, denn sonst würde Sophia der Kürbis bald zum Hals raushängen.

Selbst die Hausübungen hatten sich während der Woche vor Halloween reduziert. Zwar waren alle froh darüber, dass sie eine Woche Schonfrist erhielten, aber die höheren Jahrgänge nutzten die Zeit, um den Stoff aus den letzten Jahren zu wiederholen und sich auf die Jahresprüfungen vorzubereiten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nach Halloween hatten die Erstklässler ihre erste Bewährungsprobe, denn die Professoren überprüften ihr Wissen in einem Quartalstest, welcher für die Note am Ende des Jahres mit eingerechnet wurde.

Die Schüler wurden auch darauf hingewiesen, dass jeden Tag die Möglichkeit bestand, dass ein Überraschungstest stattfinden konnte, um heraus zu finden, ob während des Unterrichts aufgepasst und mitgelernt wurde.

Es sollte nicht nur der aktuelle Stoff überprüft werden, sondern auch jener Teil, den sie am Anfang des Schuljahres durchgenommen hatten.

„Drei Pergamente über die Wirkung, das Vorkommen und die Zusammensetzung für den Trank der lebenden Toten", sagte Laura und wirkte ein wenig wütend. „Über diesen Trank ist nicht so viel bekannt und ist in nicht einmal einem halben Pergament abgewickelt. Wie sollen wir denn da bitte drei Pergamente schreiben?"

„In der Bibliothek wird sicher etwas darüber stehen und wir suchen und halt die Informationen zusammen. Um das Ganze auf drei Pergamente bringen zu können, schmücken wir die Sätze eben ein bisschen aus und schreiben auch hin, wie der Trank gebraut wird, wie man die Zutaten am Besten findet", erklärte Sophia, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

„Gewöhnlich bin ich es, die optimistisch ist", sagte Laura und blieb stehen um sich zu strecken.

Sophia lächelte. „Man kann ja nicht alles über eine Person wissen."

„Also gehen wir jetzt gleich in die Bibliothek oder bringen zuerst unsere Sachen in den Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Laura, obwohl sie sich schon im Gang zur Bibliothek befanden.

„Dann haben wir eben später mehr Freizeit, wenn wir das jetzt sofort erledigen", sagte sie und bog rechts in den Gang ein.

„Stimmt auch wieder", pflichtete Laura bei. „Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns!"

Es gab Tage, an denen sie einfach keine Lust hatten irgendwelche Hausübungen zu machen. Irgendwie zwangen sie sich dann doch über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen und sahen die positiven Dinge, wie zum Beispiel später mehr Zeit, ohne Stress zu bekommen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Es war ein langer Abend und draußen wurde es schon langsam dumper. Sie haben gerade die Geschichtehausübung hinter sich gebracht und eine Zusammenfassung von ‚eine Geschichte Hogwarts' geschrieben.

Das Buch umfasste mittlerweile über tausend Seiten und beinahe jeden Tag kamen neue Seiten hinzu.

Bevor sie den gesamten Band lasen, machten sie sich vom Inhaltsverzeichnis einen Überblick und markierten sich die wichtigeren Themen, welche sie dann in ihrem Aufsatz erwähnt und auch genauer beschrieben. Schließlich wurde die Aufgabe, welche eine Mindestlänge von vier Pergamenten hatte, beinahe doppelt so lange.

Es waren einfach zu viele wichtige Informationen in diesem Buch, welche interessant und wichtig waren, so dass sich die beiden Mädchen nicht speziell auf ein bestimmtes Gebiet beschränken konnten. Außerdem konnte zu viel nie zu schlecht sein, denn man hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und nicht einfach hingeschrieben was man wusste und dann weniger hatte, als eigentlich gefordert war.

„Ich habe schon gedacht, dass wir damit überhaupt nicht mehr fertig werden", meinte Sophia und legte erleichtert ihre Feder beiseite. „Beinahe eine Woche haben wir daran gearbeitet."

„Na ja, richtig gearbeitet haben wir ja erst, als wir zu schreiben begonnen haben."

„Aber es ist auch Arbeit, wenn man die ganzen Informationen zusammen tragen muss."

Laura begann zu gähnen. „Ich glaub, ich gehe ins Bett."

Sophia nickte und deutete somit an, dass sie auch in den Schlafsaal gehen wollte. Als sie jedoch einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, kniff sie die Augen zusammen, um durch das sehr dämmrige Licht und das bisschen Nebel sehen zu können.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Laura und folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin, welche ihre Sachen wieder auf den Tisch legte und zum Fenster ging.

Selbst von den anderen Schülern waren Blicke zum Fenster gewandert.

„Es schneit!", sagte Sophia dann freudig und öffnete das Fenster. Langsam griff sie hinaus und nahm das bisschen Schnee vom Fensterbrett.

„Wurde ja langsam auch Zeit!"

„Der Schnee war schon überfällig!"

„Ich liebe Hogwarts im Winter. Da sieht alle so idyllisch aus."

Sophia seufzte, dass sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, schwor sich aber, morgen auf die Ländereien zu gehen, um die weiße Pracht zu genießen. Sie wollte sich selbst davon überzeugen, ob es wirklich eine idyllische Winterlandschaft war, aber so wie sie die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum schwärmen hörte, konnte es nicht anders sein.

Sie freute sich schon auf den Anblick und hatte plötzlich den Wunsch dazu, eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten oder einen Schneemann zu bauen. Es musste nichts von den Beiden sein, aber sie wollte unbedingt irgendetwas machen, wo der Schnee integriert war.

Die weiße Landschaft, das Aussehen mochte sie am Winter; jedoch musste die eisige Kälte nicht sein.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dass es geschneit hatte machte sich bemerkbar, denn im Schlafsaal war es ein wenig frischer. Sophia zog die Decke enger um sie und kuschelte sich noch einmal in ihr Bett.

„Sophia", hörte sie Laura sagen. „Du musst aufstehen!"

„Heute ist es zu kalt. Ich bleibe im Bett", murmelte sie unter der Bettdecke hervor. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr die Bettdecke weggezogen und sie rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich aufsteht, dann sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen", drohte sie und Sophia spürte etwas Nasses in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie öffnete langsam ein Auge und sah sofort, was über ihr war. Ein Eimer, der sich langsam zu neigen begann und es tropfte immer schneller.

„Tu denn weg", sagte Sophia. „Ich bin ja schon wach!"

So schnell wie an diesem Tag war sie noch nie im Bad und hatte sich für einen Schultag hergerichtet.

Laura grinste sie selbstsicher an, worauf Sophia ihr nur einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. „Du bist wirklich hinterhältig."

„Jeder hat eben mehrere Seiten", konterte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Bett.

Bepackt mit ihren Schulsachen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Dort ließen sie sich am oberen Ende des Tisches nieder und luden sich sofort das perfekte Frühstück auf die Teller.

Langsam begann sich die Halle mit schlaftrunkenen Schülern zu füllen. Bei einigen schien die Gefahr groß zu sein, dass sie über ihrem Frühstück einschliefen, hielten sich aber wie durch ein Wunder wach.

„Die könnten auch eine kalte Dusche gebrauchen", sagte Laura und grinste zu Sophia, die tief seufzte und über das manchmal merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Freundin den Kopf schüttelte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Während die Zeit unaufhaltsam fortschritt, wurde Hogwarts immer weiter in eine Winterlandschaft verwandelt und Sophias Geburtstag stand vor der Tür.

Als sie an diesem Morgen aufwachte, befand sich niemand im Schlafsaal. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und konnte erkennen, dass es eigentlich noch früh war und ihre Zimmergenossinnen um diese Zeit gewöhnlich erst aufstanden, aber heute bereits auf den Beinen waren, fand sie etwas merkwürdig, aber wieso denn nicht?

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war es ein wenig dunkel, aber plötzlich wurde es Licht, denn über ihr begannen Kerzen zu brennen und erleuchteten spärlich den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schließlich spendete dann auch noch der Kamin Licht und es herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und ein lautes „Happy Birthday!", drang an ihr Ohr.

Laura kam sofort auf sie zugelaufen und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte sie und überreichte ihr ein kleines Paket.

Sophia sah ein wenig skeptisch auf das Päckchen in ihren Händen und überlegte fieberhaft, was es denn sein könnte. Vom Format und von der Griffigkeit her, könnte es sehr gut ein Buch sein, doch das wäre zu offensichtlich, dass sie ihr das schenken würden.

„Mach schon auf!", forderte Laura sie auf und lächelte sie wissend an.

Langsam löste sie das Band, welches um das Geschenk gewickelt war und entfernte das silberne Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch, doch es war keine Aufschrift darauf.

Sophia sah auf das Geschenk hinab und dachte sich, dass es doch ein Buch war, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es keines sein würde.

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Buch", begann Laura zu erklären. „Sieht nur so aus, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es ein Traumbuch, welches jeden deiner Träume darin aufschreibt und du sie immer nach lesen kannst, auch wenn du nicht bewusst träumst."

Von solchen Büchern hatte Sophia gehört. Meistens wurden sie von Traumdeutern ausgeteilt, um besser sehen zu können, was ihr Kunde denn träumte, um diesem dann Märchengeschichten aufzutischen.

Vielleicht gab es wahre Seher, aber die Meisten waren nur Scharlatane, die den Menschen das Geld aus den Taschen zogen. Genauso irrsinnig waren auch die ganzen Medaillons, die in der Winkelgasse verkauft wurden und den Menschen Sicherheit versprachen, egal ob von Flüchen oder von gefährlichen Tieren.

„Mein Vater hat auch einen Fluch auf dieses Buch gelegt, so dass nur du das Buch öffnen kannst und niemand darin liest", erklärte Laura.

Sophia war wirklich beeindruckt, denn mit so einem Geschenk hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Manchmal versuchte sie sich wirklich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte. Aber je mehr sie sich zu erinnern versuchte, desto verschwommener wurde der Traum, bis sie komplett vergas, was sie überhaupt geträumt hatte.

„Du kannst aber auch jederzeit deine Träume aus diesem Buch löschen", meinte Laura und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. „Aber das Beste daran ist, du kannst auch erkennen, was dich tief in deinem Innern, deinem Unterbewusstsein beschäftigt, heraus lesen."

„Also fängt das Buch meine Gedanken ein, die ich mir während des Schlafens mache, ohne diese bewusst wahrzunehmen?", fragte Sophia zusammen und Laura nickte.

„Wenn es voll sein sollte, fügen sich automatisch weitere Seiten von alleine hinzu", fuhr sie begeistert fort.

„Danke", sagte Sophia und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Ich finde das Geschenk wirklich toll, obwohl mit solchen Büchern auch wirklich viel Blödsinn gemacht wird."

„Vor allem von Traumdeutern, ich weiß", antwortete sie und sprang gerade die Treppen hinunter. „Du bist nicht gerade die Person, die sich für Wahrsagen interessiert."

„Genau", antwortete Sophia und lachend betraten sie gemeinsam die große Halle.

Sie saßen nicht einmal fünf Minuten, als auch schon drei Eulen zu ihrem Tisch folgen und sich vor Sophia setzten.

Zuerst nahm sie das Geschenk und den Brief, den Merlin ihr mitgebracht hatte und gab ihm ein Stück Obst zur Belohnung.

Sophia verstand bis heute nicht, wieso ihre Eule so gerne Obst mochte. Sie versuchte es aber nicht zu hinterfragen.

_Liebe Sophia,_

_wir wünschen dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag und hoffen, dass dir unser Geschenk ein bisschen Freude machen wird. Solltest du Fragen zum Nutzen haben oder sonst etwas wissen wollen, schreib uns einfach eine Eule._

_Außerdem werden wir dich ja bald vom Bahnhof abholen und da kannst du uns persönlich fragen. Es sei denn, du hast selbst herausgefunden, womit du es zu tun hast._

_So wie wir dich kennen, wirst du nicht lange brauchen._

_Wir wünschen dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag und freuen uns dich am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember von Kings Cross abzuholen._

_In Liebe_

_Mama und Papa_

Nach diesem kurzen Brief war sie schließlich neugierig, was sich hinter dieser Verpackung befand. Vorsichtig und neugierig zu gleich öffnete sie es und einige Schüler sahen interessiert zu ihr.

„Ich weiß was das ist", sagte Emmeline als sie die steinerne Schüssel sah, die aber nicht schwer war. „Normalerweise sind Denkarien größer, spärlicher und schwieriger zu transportieren."

„Deine Eltern schenken dir ein Denkarium?", fragte Laura verblüfft.

Sophia sah ein wenig ungläubig auf ihr Geschenk. „Sieht wohl so aus!"

Viele hatten natürlich von Denkarien gehört, aber selten welche gesehen. Diese Stücke waren auch teuer, aber nicht teuer als ein Tarnumhang. Tarnumhänge waren sehr selten und kosteten natürlich ihren Preis.

„Ich frag mich nicht, weshalb mir meine Eltern ein Denkarium geschenkt haben." Sophia wendete das Pergament, um nicht doch eine Erklärung zu finden, wozu sie denn mit zwölf ein Denkarium benötigte.

Sie wusste, wozu es verwendet und genutzt wurde, aber welchen Nutzen sollte es ihr denn bringen?

Bevor sie sich aber noch weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, packte sie die Geschenke von ihren Großeltern aus. Diese Geschenke erwiesen sich als logischer und, im Moment, nützlicher als das ihrer Eltern.

Von den Großeltern väterlicherseits erhielt sie ein Buch über Zaubertränke, deren Wirkungen, deren Entstehungsgeschichte und was sonst noch über Tränke zu wissen war.

Von den Anderen erhielt sie einen Gutschein für etwas, was immer sie haben wollte. So lange es nicht zu teuer und unmöglich zu kaufen oder besorgen war, waren keine Grenzen gesetzt, in was sie gerne haben würde.

Dieser Tag war einfach perfekt und würde Sophia nicht so schnell die gute Stimmung verderben. Nur hatte sie leider nicht mit Verwandlungen gerechnet. Der Unterricht war zwar immer noch interessant, aber als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, jammerten einige Schüler, dass sie viel zu viel geschrieben hatte.

Sophia musste zugeben, dass sie heute ein großes Stoffgebiet in der Theorie durchgenommen hatten und Dumbledore bestand eben darauf, dass jeder mitschrieb.

Eine Flotteschreibefeder würde in so einem Fall wirklich helfen. Nur leider waren diese für den Schulgebrauch verboten.

- - - - - - - - - -

In der Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien mussten sich die Schüler bei ihrem Hauslehrer melden, ob sie über die Feiertage in Hogwarts blieben oder nach Hause fuhren.

Gleich als diese Meldung raus gegeben wurde, meldete sich Sophia, dass sie nach Hause fahren wollte.

Sie verließ gerade das Büro von Dumbledore und ging den Gang entlang, als sie glaubte etwas gehört zu haben.

Mit einem lauernden Blick sah sich um, doch anscheinend hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, denn sie ging mit einem Schulerzucken weiter.

Als sie jedoch in den Gang biegen wollte, der zu den Treppen führte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Angestrengt versuchte se einen Fuß zu bewegen, doch sie schienen wie im Boden verankert zu sein.

„Sind wir denn ein bisschen in Schwierigkeiten?", hörte sie eine neckische Stimme und mehrere Personen begannen zu lachen.

Vor ihr erschienen einige ältere Schüler, die nach ihrer Schuluniform zu schließen, aus Slytherin waren.

Der Junge, der nun vor ihr stand, hatte braune Haare und sehr helle, blaue Augen, was ihn ein wenig merkwürdig aussehen ließ. „Erstklässler sind doch so leicht zu kriegen. Langsam wird das doch langweilig. Aber was machen wir denn mit dir?"

Wie ein Raubtier schlich der Slytherin um sie. „Eine neue Haarfarbe? Vielleicht deinem Schulhaus entsprechend?"

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Haare in einem hellen Blau glänzten.

„Hört sofort auf", sagte Sophia und erhielt von den Slytherins nur Lachen.

„Ihr findet es wohl witzig auf jünger Schüler los zu gehen", hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Was geht es dich eigentlich an, Fenwick?", sagte er Slytherin, der ihr die Haare gefärbt hatte.

„Es ist ja auch fair, wenn mehrere ältere Schüler auf eine Erstklässlerin los gehen", sagte Benjy mit allem Sarkasmus, den er aufbringen konnte.

„Es kommt jemand", hörten sie leise um die Ecke und die Slytherins rannten weg.

„So leicht kommt ihr mir nicht davon", zischte der Slytherin, bevor er sich seinen Kollegen anschloss und ebenfalls um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Benjy hatte währenddessen den Zauber aufgehoben und ihre Haare wieder auf Normalfarbe gebracht. „Alle in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sophia nickte dankbar.

„Slytherins sind alle falsche Schlange. Trauen sich nur wenn sie mehrere sind. Wenn sie alleine sind, sind sie doch zu schwach um sogar eine Fliege etwas zu leide zu tun", regte sich Benjy auf.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn, konnte Sophia sehen, dass er es anscheinend nicht leiden konnte, wenn etwas unfair war. Sie selbst hatte dieselbe Einstellung, dass es fair zugehen musste, obwohl es wohl nicht immer zutreffen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner von beiden verlor ein Wort darüber, was vorhin passiert war, denn es war einfach nicht der Rede wert.

Sophia ließ Benjy eine Eule zukommen, um sich noch einmal bei ihm zu bedanken, dass er ihr geholfen hatte.

Kurz darauf fing er sie ab, als er sie alleine antraf und meinte: „Es war nicht der Rede wert. Ich war einfach nur im richtigen Moment am richtigen Ort!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Die restlichen Tage verliefen mehr oder weniger Ereignislos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Professoren ihnen viele Hausübungen aufgaben, die sie wahrscheinlich während der Ferien machen konnten, weil sie unmöglich in ein paar Tagen so viel Pergament beschreiben konnte.

Sophia hatte ihren Koffer bereits zwei Tage vor ihrer Heimreise gepackt und nur die wichtigsten Dinge in ihrem Schrank gelassen. Es war eine gute Idee von ihr, doch ihre Zimmergenossinnen hatten bis zum letzten Tag gewartet, was sie ein wenig ins strudeln brachte.

Diese Zeit, die Sophia nicht hetzen musste, verbrachte sie damit einige Hausübungen zu erledigen. Jedoch kam sie nicht voran, denn ihre Gedanken waren bereits am nächsten Tag, an dem sie wieder nach Hause fahren würde.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als sie aufwachte dachte sie sich, dass sie sich doch erst zum Schlafen gelegt hatte, aber es war wirklich Zeit aufzustehen und hinunter in die große Halle zu gehen, wenn sie nicht ohne Frühstück nach Hause fahren wollte.

Sophia erinnerte sich daran, dass sie während der Herfahrt am ersten September nicht genügend Essen mithatte, packte sie sich eine kleine Ration aus verschiedenen Essenskategorien zusammen.

Die Schüler, die nach Hause fuhren, hatten sich erhoben und gingen zu den Kutschen, die bereits vor dem Schloss warteten.

Es waren doch recht viele Schüler über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben, deshalb hatten sie auch im Zug die freie Abteilwahl und beschlossen sich irgendwo in der Mitte hinzu setzen. So waren sie weder am Anfang, noch am Ende und in der Mitte war es eben perfekt, denn der Speisewagen würde immer den gleichen Weg zurücklegen, um zu ihnen zu gelangen.

Als der Zug dann wieder langsamer wurde, war es bereits dunkel und Sophia konnte verschwommen Personen erkennen, die immer größer wurden.

Auch Laura hatte sich zum Fenster gestellt und entdeckte ihre Eltern sofort und winkte diesen aufgeregt zu.

Schnell packten die Beiden ihr Hab und Gut und stiegen aus dem Zug und liefen ihren Eltern freudig entgegen.

„Wie geht es dir den, mein Schatz?", fragte Clara, strich Sophia über die Haare und umarmte sie fest.

„Mir ginge es besser, wenn du mich nicht so fest drücken würdest", sagte Sophia lächelnd. Ihre Mutter sah sie entschuldigend an.

Endlich hatte auch ihr Vater die Gelegenheit sein kleines Mädchen wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Er hatte sich für diesen Tag extra frei genommen und jedem mitgeteilt, dass er mit nichts zu tun haben wollte, was genau an diesen Tag fiel.

„Mama, Papa", sagte Sophia. „Ich möchte euch noch meine Freundin vorstellen."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie mit ihren Eltern zu den Jones und stellte ihnen mal Laura vor.

„Das sind meine Eltern, Clara und Marc Stevens", sagte Sophia und die Erwachsenen schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Daniel Jones", stellte sich Lauras Vater selbst vor. „Und meine Frau Isa!"

„Sehr erfreut", meinte diese. „Unsere Tochter hat schon viel von Sophia erzählt. Zumindest ist jemand da, der unsere Laura ein wenig in Zaum halten kann."

Laura warf ihren Eltern einen gefährlichen Blick zu, welchen sie aber gekonnt ignorierten.

„Sie ist manchmal ein wenig hyperaktiv", erklärte Isa.

„Das stand auch in den Briefen unserer Tochter", meinte Clara. „Gegensätze ziehen sich ja an, nicht?"

Isa gehörte zu jener Kategorie Frau, die an der Seite ihres Mannes glänzte. Sie war eine hoch gewachsene Frau mittleren Alters und hatte haselnussbraune Augen. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich elegant nach oben gesteckt.

Daniel hatte eine aufrechte Haltung und seine braunen Augen stachen aus seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte von seinem Auftreten sehr streng und Sophia begann sich zu wundern, wie Laura bei solchen Eltern eigentlich so ein Nervenbündel werden konnte.

Ein paar Minuten redeten ihre Eltern noch mit den Jones, entschieden dann aber, dass es an der Zeit war nach Hause zu fahren.

„Du hast eigentlich nie erwähnt, dass Laura zu Daniel und Isa Jones gehört", warf ihre Mutter ein, während sie langsam aus dem Bahnhof gingen.

„Ich fand es nicht wichtig", meinte Sophia ehrlich.

„Zumindest hast du eine Freundin gefunden und warst nicht zu schüchtern", meinte ihr Vater und Sophia hustete kurz.

„Eigentlich hat Laura angefangen und ist nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen", stellte sie klar.

„Es gibt auch Menschen, die die Initiative ergreifen, wenn es andere nicht tun", sagte Clara und legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Tochter. „Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als bist du ein wenig gewachsen."

„Das kommt dir sicher nur so vor", wehrte sie sofort ab.

Marc ging neben ihnen her und schob den Wagen mit dem Koffer, der aber viel leichter war als der, den er am ersten September vor sich hatte.

„Wie gefällt es dir denn in Hogwarts?", fragte ihr Mutter.

Sophia warf ihr einen ‚das-hast-du-schon-einmal-gefragt-Blick' zu und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Innerlich verdrehte sie auch noch die Augen. Manchmal konnte ihre Mutter bei solchen Dingen wirklich neugierig werden und auch nerven.

„Können wir das nicht vielleicht morgen besprechen?", fragte sie und setzt sich erschöpft ins Auto und gähnte. „Gute Nacht!"

Ihre Eltern lächelten sich wissend an und sagten die Fahrt über nichts. Sie wussten selbst, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, wenn man nach Hogwarts fuhr oder eben nach Hause.

Sophia schlief so tief, das sie nicht einmal merkte, wie ihre Eltern sie in ihr Zimmer brachten und dann leise die Türe schlossen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in Bett.

* * *

Hallo!

Danke für die lieben Reviews, die ich von euch bekommen habe!

Ja, es ist wieder soweit, der 1. März hat Einzug gehalten und das wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich kann euch auch noch eine gute Nachricht mitteilen, dass ihr Mitte März noch ein Kapitel bekommen werdet, da ich in einer Schreiblaune war und ich euch eben dieses Mal "nur" 2 Wochen warte lassen.

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen hat und freue mich natürlich über eure Reviews!

knuff  
Magic


	5. Kapitel 4: Die Weihnachtsferien

**Kapitel 4: Die Weihnachtsferien**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sophia gut erholt auf und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig in ihrem Bett, ehe sie aufstand.

Doch bevor sie das warme Bett verließ, ließ sie ihren Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen. Es war immer noch so, wie sie es verlassen hatte, sogar das Buch, welches sie vergessen hatte einzupacken und ihr erst jetzt wieder einfiel, befand sich ebenfalls noch am selben Platz, an dem sie es zurück gelassen hatte.

Als sie sich schließlich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, ging sie gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Mutter vermutete, die den Weihnachtsmorgen einfach nur genoss. In ihrer Hand würde sie gewiss ein Weinglas haben.

Sophia war sicher, dass es so sein würde, denn so war es die letzten Jahre auch gewesen und die Tradition würde dieses Jahr garantiert nicht gebrochen werden.

Marc war wieder in seinem Büro und arbeitete liegen gebliebene Pergamente durch, die er anderen seinen Personen in seiner Abteilung nicht zutraute, denn einige Dinge musste er selbst erledigen. Vermutlich war es etwas, was ihn wieder ins Ausland bringen würde.

Er war mehrmals im Jahr auf einer Geschäftsreise, auf die ihn ihre Mutter öfters begleitete und Sophia sich einmal bei ihren Großeltern väterlicherseits und einmal mütterlicherseits aufhielt. Ihre Eltern sagten dann immer, dass ihre Großeltern sie zu sehr verwöhnten, was Sophia nicht so sah.

Sie war deren einziges Enkelkind, denn der Bruder von ihrem Vater, hatte nie Interesse gezeigt, dass er ein Kind wollte, obwohl er seine Nichte mochte.

Franklin und seine Frau Sarah, genossen ihre Karrieren, obwohl Sarah manchmal beteuerte, dass sie gerne Kinder haben wollten, aber sie genoss ihre freie Zeit und die Ungebundenheit.

Wenn Sophia so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie ihren Onkel und ihre Tante schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht waren sie jetzt wirklich ins Ausland gegangen? Ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen?

„Morgen", sagte Sophia und betrat das Wohnzimmer und fand es genauso vor, wie sie sich gedacht hatte.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Morgenmantel an und hielt ein Rotweinglas in der Hand. Alkoholikerin war sie nicht, aber dieses Glas gehörte zu einer ihrer Entspannungsübungen, mit der sie in die Weihnachten hinein ging. Sie ließ das Arbeiten ausklingen und die freie Zeit einläuten.

„Morgen", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich. „Wieso bist du denn um diese Zeit schon wach?"

Sophia blickte zu der großen Standuhr, die gegenüber vom Kamin lag. „Vielleicht bin ich es schon so gewohnt, dass ich um diese Zeit aufstehe."

„Gut möglich", antwortete ihre Mutter und erhob sich elegant von der weißen Couch. „Komm, gehen wir frühstücken."

Die kleine Hauselfe, Jerry, war gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken. Sophia musste leider feststellen, das es nur für zwei Personen war. Ihr Vater arbeitete wohl tatsächlich.

„Marc befindet sich im Ministerium. Er arbeitet gerade mit dem japanischen Ministerium zusammen, die nur mit deinem Vater reden wollen." Clara seufzte und nippte wieder an ihrem Rotweinglas. „In letzter Zeit häuft sich seine Arbeit zunehmend. Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso er sich vom Minister die gesamte Arbeit aufdrücken lässt und sie nicht seinen Angestellten weiter gibt."

„Weil er niemand kompetenten findet?", fragte Sophia und ihre Mutter nickte schwach.

„Dann sollte er aber bald jemanden finden. Ich möchte nämlich, dass er Weihnachten zu Hause bei seiner Familie verbringt und nicht im Ministerium." Dann stellte sie das Glas neben den Teller, der bereits mit köstlichen Speisen gefüllt war. „Wenn er um drei Uhr nachmittags nicht zu Hause ist, gehe ich selbst ins Ministerium und hole in persönlich nach Hause."

Sophia sah nur überrascht zu ihrer Mutter, die heute sehr entschlossen wirkte und vielleicht auch ein wenig beängstigend, da sie Clara gewöhnlich immer verständnisvoll war.

Das Frühstück verlief eigentlich ruhig, denn beide aßen einfach und sagten kein Wort.

Währenddessen hatte Sophia beschlossen ihre Mutter danach zu fragen, weshalb sie ihr das Denkarium geschenkt hatten. Was es ihr eigentlich bringen sollte. Aber dafür konnte sie auch bis nach dem Frühstück warten. Es schien auch die bessere Idee zu sein, jetzt nichts mehr während des Frühstücks zu sagen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurz danach warf sie sich ihren Winterumhang über und ging mit ihrer Mutter in den Garten, um Eisperlen zu suchen.

Sie hatten zwar einen gewissen Überblick, wo sich was befinden konnte, mussten diese Perlen aber dennoch suchen. Clara brauchte die Eisperlen für das Brauen von Tränken und zum anderen waren sie nicht schlecht für eine Dekoration und machten immer etwas her.

Sophia hatten den Umhang enger um sich gezogen und zitterte merklich, was ihrer Mutter natürlich nicht entging, die einen Zauber murmelte. Sofort wurde es wärmer und die Luft war nicht mehr so geschnürt.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte ihrer Muter zu.

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete diese und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang zurück.

Sie gingen einen schmalen Weg, der vom Schnee befreit worden war, entlang. Die Bäume sahen im Licht der Sonne wie übergroße Kerzen aus. Der ganze Schnee glitzerte und es war einfach nur ein Wintermärchen.

Obwohl die Sonne schien, war es sehr kühl und der leichte Wind der wehte, ließ es noch ein wenig kälter wirken.

„Wieso habt ihr mir eigentlich ein Denkarium geschenkt?", fragte sie ihre Mutter und hörte ein Lachen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du fragen würdest", sagte sie und wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. „Eine Eule hattest du bereits, fürs Fliegen interessierst du dich nicht wirklich und Bücher hast du schon genug und wir wollten nicht, dass du dich da noch weiter zurückziehst, wenn wir dir so etwas schenken."

Sophia sah ihre Mutter nur abwartend an, ob diese jetzt endlich weiter sprach oder einfach nur kompliziert herumredete.

„Wir dachten, dass wenn du zu viel in deinem Kopf haben solltest, deine Gedanken in ein Denkarium ablegen kannst und sie wieder holst, wenn du sie brauchst. Es soll dir auch über die nächsten Jahre in Hogwarts helfen. Wenn du etwas nicht benötigst, dann legst du es ab und holst es dir eben, wenn du es wieder brauchst", erklärte Clara.

„Mama? Du wiederholst dich", wies Sophia ihre Mutter zurecht, die nur eine Augenbraue hob und somit andeutete, dass es ihr egal war, ob sie Dinge zweimal, dreimal oder gar öfters sagte.

„Hast du es schon einmal verwendet?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Nein", antwortete Sophia Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich weiß zwar, wie ich die Gedanken hinein bekommen kann, wie ich sie heraus bekomme ist schon wieder ein bisschen komplizierter und wie ich aus den Gedanken wieder heraus komme weiß ich auch nicht."

„Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach", tat Clara ab und legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter. „Suchen wir zuerst die Eisperlen und dann setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und genehmigen uns einen Tee oder sonst etwas Warmes und dann erkläre und zeige ich dir, wie da funktioniert."

Gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg fort und gingen zu dem kleinen Wasserfall, der nun aussah wie ein Eisstrahl.

Im Sommer waren hier viele verschiedene Pflanzen, auch fand man mehrere Tiere an dieser Quelle. Im Sommer genoss sie es, wenn sie hier her gehen konnte und einfach die Sonne in ihr Gesicht scheinen ließ.

Ihre Mutter ging langsam auf den Wasserstrahl zu und suchte mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs die Eisperlen, die aber, da sie die selbe Farbe wie das Eis hatten, nicht einfach zu finden waren.

Clara hatte einen eigenen Zauber entwickelt, der Eisperlen sichtbar machen kann.

Sophia sah nur, wie ihre Mutter den Zauberstab auf und ab bewegte und diverse Farben aus der Zauberstabspitze kamen, die sich zuerst in der Luft bewegten, dann um den Eisstrahl und schließlich in das Eis eindrangen und verschiedene Farbpunkte waren zu sehen.

Jedes Mal, wenn diese verschiedenen Farben im Eis zu sehen waren, fand es Sophia beeindruckend.

Ihre Mutter holte einen Pflock heraus und begann vorsichtig die Eisperlen aus dem eisigen Wasserfall zu holen.

„Könntest du mir bitte die Kiste geben?", fragte sie ihre Tochter, die vorsichtig über den eisigen Platz zu ihrer Mutter ging und ihr die mit rotem Samt gefütterte Kiste reichte.

Vorsichtig legte Clara die Perlen hinein, wie dass sie jeder Zeit brechen könnten.

Sophia fragte sich bereits die ganze Zeit über, wie diese Perlen in dem eiskalten, gefrorenen Quellwasser entstehen konnten. Wie konnten diese überhaupt etwas Nützliches sein? Wie hatte ihre Mutter diese eigentlich entdeckt?

Fragen, die Sophia sich nicht traute zu fragen, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie keine Antworten darauf erhalten würde, weil sie viel zu jung war. Nicht, dass sie sich noch nie dafür interessiert hatte und verschiedene Möglichkeiten probiert hatte, um hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, für welchen Trank ihre Mutter diese Perlen benötigte.

Nur in der Weihnachtsdekoration, konnte sie diese Perlen bewundern und wunderte sich auch, wie so die Eisperlen, im Wasser entstehen konnten und in der Wärme dennoch nicht schmolzen.

Aber sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie das Eis. Es musste Zufall gewesen sein, als sie entdeckt wurden oder ihre Mutter hatte irgendwelche Informationen wo sie suchen musste. Aber welche Informationen waren das?

Immer wenn Sophia danach fragte hieß es „Du bist zu jung!", „Wenn du älter bist!" und „Jetzt nicht!", gehörte zu einigen Sätzen, die sie immer zu hören bekam, wenn sie dieses Thema ansprach, deshalb ließ sie es gleich bleiben.

Dann nahm Clara die Kiste in die Hand und schloss sie. Nachdem sie sicher verstaut worden war, gingen Clara und ihre Mutter vom Eiswasserfall weg.

Gemütlich gingen sie wieder zurück ins Haus, jedoch ließ sich Sophia die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und griff neben sich in den Schnee, formte einen Ball und traf ihre Mutter genau am Rücken.

Als diese sich dann mit einem bösen Blick zu ihr umdrehte, sah sie sie nur scheinheilig und engelsgleich an.

„Du wagst es?", fragte Clara und drehte sich nun komplett ihrer Tochter zu. Beide standen ungefähr fünf Meter auseinander und funkelten sich an. „Das bedeutet Krieg!"

Sophia hatte nur einen Moment gezögert und schon hatte sie ein Schneeball getroffen. Wütend funkelte sie ihre Mutter an. „Du hast Recht! Das bedeutet wirklich Krieg!"

Lachend rannte Sophia dann an ihrer Mutter vorbei Richtung Haus und versuchte den Schneebällen zu entkommen, was sich aber nicht als gerade einfach erwies.

Sophia wusste nicht, wie lange sie draußen eine Schneeballschlacht machten, als sie sich unter einem, von ihrer Mutter geworfenen Schneeball, wegduckte und eine Person hinter sich husten hörte.

Überrascht drehte sie sich um und begann zu lachen, als sie ihren Vater ein paar Meter vom Haus stehen sah, welcher im Gesicht eine geballte Schneeladung hatte. Als sie dann auch noch zu ihrer Mutter sah, die ein wenig peinlich berührt war und angestrengt versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen, bot auch einen witzigen Anblick.

Es war genau so eine Situation, die für Sophia reichte, um sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten zu konnten. Sie hatte bereits Bauchschmerzen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Während des Abendessens grinste Sophia immer noch vor sich hin. Sie hörte auch nicht auf, als ihre Eltern ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarfen, den sie aber sofort wieder zu einem freundlichen Gesicht wandelten. Sie selbst fanden es ebenfalls ein bisschen komisch, denn für gewöhnlich passierte so etwas nicht. Manchmal durfte man aber auch ausgelassen sein.

„Mama?", warf Sophia dann während des Essens ein. „Du wolltest mir ja noch die Funktionsweise des Denkariums erklären."

„Hat sie danach gefragt?", fragte Marc lächelnd.

Clara nickte. „Nur sind wir dann wieder davon abgekommen, als wir mit der Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatten."

„Durchaus verständlich", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasserglas.

„Wie war es eigentlich im Ministerium?", fragte Clara.

Er schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. „Das gesamte Ministerium steht Kopf und jeder will das Sagen haben und Bagnold weiß weder ein noch aus." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn es so weiter geht, spaltet sich das Ministerium noch."

„Weshalb denn?"

„Nun ja", begann er und wandte sich seiner Frau zu. „Es geht einmal wieder um die Dementoren. Einige wollen sie in Askaban belassen, andere wollen sie sogar noch ins Ministerium bringen, um Gefangene dort schon an die Dementoren zu _gewöhnen_." Das letzte Wort hatte so viel Sarkasmus, was Sophia bei ihrem Vater neu war.

Clara sah ihn nur mitleidig an. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt das Beste war nichts zu dieser Sache zu sagen, denn Marc schien schon aufgewühlt genug zu sein.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Wann kommen sie denn morgen an?", fragte Sophia ihre Eltern, als sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten und der Kamin ihnen Licht spendete.

„Sie kommen gegen Mittag und dann darfst du auch deine Geschenke auspacken", sagte Clara und Sophia seufzte.

„Kann ich nicht wenigstens eines in der Früh auspacken?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und sah ihre Eltern mit einem Hundeblick an, aber diese schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Du musst dich in Geduld üben", sagte ihr Vater. „Irgendwann wird dir das sicher hilfreich sein."

Sophia zog ihren Mund schmollend nach oben.

„Ich frag mich nur woher du das kannst", sagte ihre Mutter und sah auffällig zu ihrem Vater.

„Natürlich von dir, denn ich habe es ja noch", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr liebevoll zurück.

„Manchmal seid ihr echt kindisch", sagte Sophia und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass auf was du sagst junge Dame", kam es gleichzeitig von ihren Eltern, worauf alle zulachen begannen.

„Also", begann Sophia und sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater. „Erfahre ich denn nun die Geheimnisse des Denkariums?"

„Na dann komm mit", forderte ihre Mutter auf und erhob sich.

„Ich komme gleich nach", meinte Marc und die beiden Damen gingen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia stand vor einem großen, steinernen Gefäß, worin sich silberne Flüssigkeit befand. Ahnen konnte sie zwar was es sein könnte, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob es Denkarien auch in solch großen Formaten gab.

„Das ist das Denkarium von deinem Vater. Ein altes Familienerbstück und jeder Stevens hat seine Gedanken darin abgelegt. Zumindest jene, die sie für wichtig hielten, dass sie die nächste Generation sehen kann", begann ihre Mutter zu erklären.

„Wieso ist es denn so groß?", fragte sie.

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten, die auch unterschiedlich teuer und selten sind."

Es war die Antwort, die ihr zeigte, dass es ein Denkarium war, welches nicht öffentlich zu kaufen war, sondern eine Spezialanfertigung und so etwas kostete natürlich.

„Dein Vater und ich, möchten dir, natürlich wenn du willst, unsere Hochzeit zeigen", sagte ihre Mutter. „Wir möchten dir anhand dieser Erinnerung zeigen, wie du springen kannst und wieder aus einer Erinnerung hinaus kannst."

Sophia nickte und genau in diesem Moment kam ihr Vater in den Raum.

„Dann können wir?", fragte er und trat an das Denkarium. Marc führte seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog einen zähen, silbernen Faden und legte diesen in das Denkarium.

Die drei traten heran und blickten hinein. Sophia konnte sehen, dass sich der Faden zu drehen begann, als ihre Eltern das Denkarium berührten. Sie tat es ihnen gleich und spürte wie sie langsam etwas näher an sich zog.

- - - - - - - - - -

Eine weite Wiese erstreckte sich vor ihnen und Meeresrauschen drang an ihr Ohr. Ihre Mutter wies sie an nach links zu sehen und dort sah sie mehrere weise Sessel aufgebaut.

Der Gang war mit einem weißen Teppich ausgelegt, auf dem sich rote Rosenblätter befanden. Ganz vorne befand sich ein Bogen, an dem weiße und rote Rosen befestigt waren.

Langsam konnte Sophia sehen, dass sich eine große Traube an Menschen auf dem Weg zu diesem Platz machte. Wenn Sophia genauer hinsah, konnte sie erkennen, dass ihr Vater einen dunklen Umhang trug und eine weiße Rose seinen Umhang aufhellte.

„Da war ja wohl jemand sehr nervös", meinte Sophia und sah zu ihrem Vater der sie anlächelte, jedoch nichts sagte und sie mit seinem Kopf anwies wieder nach vorne zu sehen.

Sophia formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Wow!" und sah einfach nur auf das Kleid, welches ihre Mutter trug. Es war Schulterfrei und sie trug fingerfreie Handschuhe. Der obere Teil des Kleides war mit Perlen, Blumen und glitzernden Accessoires bestückt und ließen es in der Sonne richtig erstrahlen.

Ab der Taille wurde das Kleid weiter und war einfach geschnitten. Die Haare waren leicht nach oben gesteckt und ein langer Schleier hing ihr über den Rücken.

Ein jüngerer Großvater führte sie nach vorne, wo ein ungeduldiger Marc bereits auf sie wartete. Keiner konnte sagen, wer von ihnen am Meisten strahlte. Man konnte fast glauben, dass es ein Wettbewerb war, wer strahlte.

„Du hattest wirklich ein schönes Kleid", meinte Sophia.

„Das hat meine Mutter genäht", antwortete sie.

„Wir überspringen einen Teil", sagte ihr Vater und sie befanden sich plötzlich in einem Zelt, wo sich alles auf die Mitte konzentrierte. Sophia konnte erkennen, dass ihre Eltern dabei waren die Hochzeitstorte anzuschneiden. Beide sahen sich verliebt an und die Fotoapparate klickten, dann waren sie auch schon wieder im Zimmer, in dem sie gestartet waren.

„Schon vorbei?", fragte sie ein wenig enttäuscht.

Clara lächelte milde. „Wir wollten dir nur einen kleinen Einblick geben und jetzt sagen wir dir, wie du dein Denkarium verwendet kannst, bzw. verwenden musst."

Geschlagen nickt sie ihren Eltern leicht zu.

„Wenn du dich einfach nur auf eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung konzentrierst, dann kannst du innerhalb _einer_ Erinnerung herumspringen. Wenn du wieder aus deinen Gedanken hinaus möchtest, dann beendest du die Erinnerung einfach und konzentrierst dich darauf, dass du wieder hinaus möchtest", erklärte ihr Vater, hob aber seinen Zeigefinger. „Pass aber auf, dass du dich nicht in deinen Erinnerungen verlierst und wieder zurückkommst."

„Wie kriege ich die Gedanken dann wieder zurück?"

Marc nahm seinen Zauberstab und rührte im Denkarium, bis er den Gedankenfaden wieder zu seiner Schläfe führte. „Du spürst dann, welche Erinnerung sich gerade auf deinem Zauberstab befindet. Je mehr sich im Denkarium befindet, desto länger kann es auch dauern, bis du die gewünschte Erinnerung wieder bekommst."

- - - - - - - - - -

Da Sophia noch etwas über die Entstehungsgeschichte erfahren wollte, setzte sie sich in die Bibliothek ihrer Eltern, fand jedoch nicht das passende Buch. Genau in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihre Großeltern ihr einen Gutschein geschenkt hatten, womit sie sich wünschen konnte, was sie wollte und sie wollte unbedingt ein Buch, in welchem die genauen Erklärungen und die Entstehungsgeschichte standen.

Morgen sollten Steve und Doris kommen, ihre Großeltern mütterlicherseits. Sollte sie ihnen jetzt schreiben, oder warten bis sie morgen kommen und sie persönlich fragen?

Am Besten wäre es sie sie morgen selbst fragen würde.

Sie nickte und legte das Buch beiseite, welches sie von ihren Großeltern über Zaubertränke erhalten hätte. Sie befand es sehr interessant, denn es befanden sich auch Tränke darin, die sie in Hogwarts nie brauen würden.

- - - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sophia auch früher als gewöhnlich auf und schlich sich leise in das Wohnzimmer, um bereits ein Geschenk zu öffnen, als sie ein Räuspern von der Tür hörte.

„Ich wollte es nicht aufmachen", beteuerte sie ihrem Vater, der ihr, nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, nicht ganz glaubte.

„Hinlegen und langsam weggehen", forderte ihr Vater und Sophia stand geschlagen auf. „Du kannst sie dann öffnen, wenn deine Großeltern kommen. Es dürfte nicht mehr so lange dauern", versuchte er sie aufzuheitern.

Doch ein wenig ungeduldig setzte sie sich auf die Couch und blickte vom Kamin zum Baum und wieder zurück. Als dann nach Ewigkeiten, so kam es ihr vor, Flammen im Kamin zu lodern begannen, begann sie zu strahlen und sie stand neugierig auf.

Heraus trat eine Frau mit einem roten Umhang und Sophia umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass sie überrascht war.

„Oma Doris", sagte Sophia und hinter ein Mann mit schneeweißem Haar aus dem Kamin, der seine Enkeltochter freudig anlächelte. „Opa Steve." Freudig lächelte sie sie an und meinte: „Ich weiß, was ich mir von dem Gutschein wünsche!"

„Lass sie doch erst ankommen und außerdem ist Weihnachten", sagte ihr Vater tadelnd und begrüßte ebenfalls seine Schwiegereltern.

„Wir haben ihr zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein geschenkt", klärte Doris auf und drückte Sophia an sich. „Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Ihr verwöhnt sie viel zu sehr", sagte Clara und kam in einem eleganten, schwarzen Kleid, über das sie einen leichten Umhang hängen hatte, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir haben doch nur eine Enkeltochter", sagte Steve, hob eine Augenbraue und sah seine Tochter unmissverständlich an.

„Ein Kind reicht völlig", sagte diese und ihr Vater antwortete: „Dann hast du ja die Antwort."

Doris und Steve setzten sich auf die Couch und sofort erschien ein Glas Wein vor ihren Gesichtern.

Kaum fünf Minuten später erschienen auch Frank und Mora im Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, du kannst jetzt deine Geschenk auspacken", sagten Clara und Marc gleichzeitig, was die Anwesenden zum Lachen brachte.

Sophia hüpfte grinsend auf und rannte auf den Baum zu.

„Sie hat übrigens schon versucht ein Geschenk zu öffnen", flüsterte Marc den Gästen zu. „Wir haben sie aber noch rechtzeitig davor abhalten können."

„Das habe ich aber gehört", sagte Sophia und drehte sich mit einem Geschenk in ihren Händen zu ihrem Vater um.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Diesen Feiertag hatten sie zum Glück überstanden. Bei dem was sie gegessen hatten, war es nun nicht mehr so sicher. Denn alle möglichen und unmöglichen Sachen kamen von Gang zu Gang, bis sie so erschöpft waren und nur noch träge waren. Sophia wurde ins Bett geschickt, weil ihr beinahe während des Essens die Augen zu fielen, obwohl sie selbst nicht mit dieser Tatsache zufrieden war.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Haus noch ziemlich ruhig und sie beschloss noch ein wenig ihr warmes Bett zu genießen, bevor sie aufstand.

Sophia war noch ein wenig eingenickt, als ihre Mutter sie versuchte zu wecken und sie verschlafen in die Augen ihrer Mutter sah. Sie versuchte sogar die Decke über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und dachte nicht daran, dass ihre Mutter eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie aus dem Bett zu holen, die so barbarisch und menschenfeindlich war, dass man sie sie nicht einmal vorstellen mochte.

„Du wolltest nicht anders", sagte sie und begann ihre Tochter zu kitzeln, die plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Sophia versuchte sich aus den ‚Klauen' ihrer Mutter zu flüchten, was nicht einfach war.

„Hilfe!", begann sie zu schreien. „Die will mich u Tode kitzeln!"

Doch niemand kam zu ihrer Rettung.

„Die befinden sich alle beim Frühstück. Du kannst dich entscheiden, ob du jetzt aufstehst, dich anziehst und runter zum Frühstück kommst; oder du bleibst hier und wirst weiterhin dieser _Folter_ unterzogen!"

„Ich steh dann wohl lieber auf", sagte sie lachend und hielt sich ihren Bauch. „Mama, du kannst jetzt aufhören."

„In Ordnung", sagte Clara und strich liebevoll übe den Kopf ihrer Tochter. „Zieh dich warm an, wir gehen anschließend gleich in die Winkelgasse!"

„Wieso hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Sophia ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll und sprang so schnell es ging aus dem Bett.

Sie rannte zu ihrem Kasten, holte einige Sachen aus und als sie das Bad betrat, war sie schnell dann wieder in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie ihre Mutter ein wenig überrascht ansah.

„Das ging ja wirklich schnell", stellte diese fest und ging mit ihrer Tochter gemeinsam ins Esszimmer, wo bereits die restlichen Erwachsenen saßen und auf Sophia warteten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Marc hatte sich einen Portschlüssel registrieren lassen, da über die Feiertage sehr viele in die Winkelgasse strömten und der Kamin bestimmt überfüllt war.

Al sie die Winkelgasse betraten wurde es offensichtlich, dass viele noch Einkäufe erledigten oder vielleicht auch Geschenke umtauschten.

Sophia zog ihre Großeltern zu Flourish & Blotts, wo sie sofort zum Verkäufer ging und sich erkundigte, ob dieses Buch überhaupt in deren Sortiment war.

„Wir hatten es im Sortiment, Miss", antwortete er. „Wenn Sie wollen, dann können wir es Ihnen auch bestellen und morgen oder übermorgen dürften sie es dann in Händen halten."

Fragend sah sie zu ihren Großeltern.

„Sie können es bestellen, Sir. Schicken Sie dann einfach eine Eule an Steve Clarkson", sagte ihr Großvater und füllte das Formular aus. „Ich werde das Buch dann an meine Enkeltochter weiterleiten."

„Sehr gerne", antwortete der Verkäufer und legte noch weitere Papiere vor, auf die Sophia versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen. Es stellte sich aber als schwieriger heraus, denn ihre Großmutter hatte sie bereits auf ein anderes Regal hingewiesen, wo sich ebenfalls interessante Bücher befanden.

Als sie das Büchergeschäft wieder verlassen hatten, hörte Sophia hinter sich plötzlich eine Person nach ihr rufen, die sie auch sofort umarmt hatte.

Ein wenig verstört und überrascht erkannte Sophia, dass es sich um Laura handelte.

„Wie geht es dir denn?", begann ihre Freundin zu plaudern.

„Gut, danke und selbst?", fragte sie. „Bist du alleine hier?"

„Nein, meine Eltern müssen noch was in Gringotts regeln. Ich sehe mich einfach nur ein bisschen um", meinte sie und sah zu Sophias Großeltern.

Sophia war es ein wenig peinlich, dass sie vergessen hatte ihre Großeltern vorzustellen. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass ihre Großeltern nie vorstellen musste.

„Das sind meine Großeltern! Doris und Steve Clarkson", sagte sie. „Oma! Opa! Das ist Laura Jones!"

„Sehr erfreut", meinte Steve und neigte licht seinen Kopf.

„Was machst du denn während der Ferien?", fragte Laura sogleich, worauf Sophia nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was haltest du davon, wenn ihr zu Silvester zu uns kommt? Meine Eltern veranstalten einen Weihnachtsball."

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sophia. „Ich muss da noch mit meinen Eltern reden."

„Wenn nicht, dann treffen wir uns halt so noch einmal, bevor wir uns wieder im Zug sehen, ja?", sagte Laura. „So, ich muss dann weg, meine Eltern kommen grad. Bis dann!"

Schon war sie wieder in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

„Sehr hyperaktiv, dieses Mädchen", stellte ihre Großmutter fest.

„Aber schwer in Ordnung", antwortete Sophia. „Suchen wir dann Mama, Papa, Omi und Opi?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen, als Sophia aufwachte und auf den Nachtisch neben ihrem Bett blickte, glaubte sie zu träumen und rieb sich die Augen.

Nachdem sie sie erneut geöffnet hatte, konnte sie sehen welches Buch dort lag und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie warf sich schnell ihren Morgenmantel über und rannte in das Gästezimmer ihrer Großeltern, wo sie anklopfte.

„Ja?", hörte Sophia von innen und ihre Großmutter öffnete die Tür.

„Opa ist nicht da?", fragte sie. Als ihre Großmutter den Kopf schüttelte war sie ein wenig enttäuscht. „Aber ich danke dir einmal für das Buch!" Sie umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Er ist mit deinem Vater im Büro", sagte sie und ihre blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Diesen Blick liebte sie an ihrer Oma, denn es zeigte, dass sie immer noch jung war, auch wenn ihr Äußeres etwas Anderes behauptete. Man war immer nur so alt, wie man sich fühlte.

Schnell rannte sie die Treppen hinunter und wäre dabei beinahe in den Hauselfen gerannt, wenn dieser nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gesprungen wäre.

„OPA!", schrie sie, als sie in den Gang mit den Gemälden kam.

„Nicht so laut, Kind!", hörte sie eine Stimme. „Es gibt noch einige, die schlafen möchten."

Doch Sophia reagierte nicht darauf und stürmte weiter auf die Türe zu, hinter der sich das Büro von ihrem Vater verbarg. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete sie die Tür und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern.

Verwirrte Blicke sahen sie an, aber sie rannte nur zu ihrem Großvater und umarmte diesen. „Danke für das Buch! Oma hat mir gesagt wo ich dich finde", antwortete sie auf den fragenden Blick.

„Nicht der Rede wert", tat er ab. „Aber ich hätte mir schon denken können, dass du ein Buch willst."

„Der kleine Bücherwurm", sagte ihr Vater.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mama, Omi und Opi?", fragte sie, da sie diese weder im Gang, noch im Wohnzimmer oder der Küche gesehen hatte.

„Die sind im Wintergarten."

„Danke", sagte Sophia, war aber nicht erpicht darauf dorthin zu gehen. Sie fand es interessanter endlich das Buch zu lesen, welches sich auf ihrem Nachttisch befand.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zu schnell waren die Ferien vorbei gegangen und es hieß Abschied nehmen.

Zu Silvester waren sie nicht bei Laura gewesen, da Sophias Eltern andere Pläne hatten, was verständlich war. Und die Zeit, dass sich die beiden Mädchen privat trafen, fehlte leider auch die Zeit und so freuten sie sich auf den Gleisen wieder zu sehen.

Wie bereits bei der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts stand Sophia am Fenster und winkte ihren Eltern zum Abschied. Nur das sie dieses Mal nicht alleine war, denn neben ihr stand Laura.

„Also erzähl mal", sagte Laura, als sie außer Sichtweite waren. „Wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Schön!", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Deine?"

„Stressig", seufzte sie. „Wir waren zum Weihnachtsball von Gringotts eingeladen. Glaub mir, es gibt interessantere Dinge."

Sophia lachte, als Laura ihr die Einzelheiten übertrieben erzählte.

So verging die Zeit und für beide war es überraschend, dass sie bereits wieder bald in Hogsmeade sein sollten, wo sie doch erst den Bahnhof verlassen hatten.

Aber sie freuten sich bereits auf das leckere Abendessen, welches sie in Hogwarts erwarten würde und einige Schüler, die sie seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatten.


	6. Kapitel 5: April, April

**Kapitel 5: April, April (der macht was er will)**

Als der Frühling in Hogwarts einkehrte, wurde es den Schülern auch immer bewusster, dass die Abschlussprüfungen näher rückten und so fand man die Schüler der fünften und siebten Jahrgänge nur mehr über ihren Büchern brühten in der Bibliothek. Man sah sie kaum noch in Hogsmeade oder in Hogwarts herumgehen.

Wenn man sie dann doch sah, dann befanden sie sich mit Büchern unter ihren Armen auf den Gängen. Einige Schüler waren bereits so nervös, dass sie mit dem Lernen nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden würden, dass sie sogar während der Pausen, auf dem Weg zu anderen Unterrichten und während der Essenszeiten Bücher lasen und einige Dinge vor sich hin redeten.

Die Ländereien wurden langsam wieder grün und der Schnee tropfte langsam von den Bäumen.

Die Temperatur wurde nur langsam wärmer, aber als der Schnee völlig geschmolzen war, beschlossen Sophia und Laura einen freien Tag zu nehmen und ein bisschen auf den Ländereien herum zu gehen.

Nicht nur die Beiden hatten die Idee einen schönen Tag im Freien zu genießen, sondern auch andere Schüler, die sich von der Sonne anstrahlen ließen und wie Sonnenanbeter wirkten. Andere Schüler saßen mit Büchern unter Bäumen und genossen einfach so die ersten warmen und angenehmen Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings

„Gehen wir runter zum See?", fragte Laura.

„Sind dort nicht Ungeheuer drinnen?", fragte Sophia.

Laura winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ach", sagte sie. „Die würden wohl nicht dort sein, wenn sie gefährlich und tödlich sind."

Das schien ihr einleuchtend zu sein. Sie gingen den Steg entlang, als Sophia plötzlich einen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Ihr Kopf wanderte gen Himmel, doch eine Wolke konnte sie nicht sehen. Es war immer noch ein strahlend blauer Himmel und die Sonne schien weiterhin auf sie hinunter.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. Vielleicht war nur etwas in den See gefallen oder etwas war aufgetaucht und dann wieder unter Wasser verschwunden, und sie deshalb einen Tropfen gespürt hatte.

„Spürst du das auch?", fragte Laura und Sophia sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und fragendem Blick zu ihr.

„Was denn?"

Laura streckte ihre Hände aus und drehte sich im Kreis. „Ich spüre Wassertropfen, aber es sieht nicht nach Regen aus."

„Hab ich auch schon gespürt, aber es kann auch etwas aus dem See sein", antwortete Sophia. „Obwohl …", begann Sophia, beendete aber ihren Satz nicht.

Die Tropfen kamen immer regelmäßiger. Sie hatten, sowie die restlichen Schüler auch, übersehen wieder nach Hogwarts hinein zu gehen.

Denn obwohl keine Wolken am Himmel standen, schüttete es und man konnte nur mehr sehen, wie sich die Schüler einfach nur mehr schnell Richtung Schoss begaben.

Doch alles half nichts, denn als sie die Stufen erreicht hatten, waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und unter ihnen bildete sich eine Pfütze.

„Ware kurz", meinte Sophia und zog ihren Zauberstab. Wandte zuerst an sich den Zauber an und schließlich zauberte sie auch noch Laura trocken.

„Gute Idee, danke", sagte diese und gingen gemeinsam wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sehen konnten, dass die gesamten Tische belegt waren. Nur die Stühle und Bänke vor dem Kamin waren leer, was Sophia und Laura sofort nutzten und sich vom Feuer ein wenig aufwärmen ließen.

Seufzend zog Sophia die Beine an sich und legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie. „Das Wetter ist schon ein wenig komisch. Keine Wolken und dennoch schüttet es katastrophal."

„Der April macht was er will", sagte Laura.

Sophia sah ihre Freundin bemitleidend an. „Wir haben noch nicht April, wir haben noch März."

„Aber wir haben so gut wie April", meinte Laura und rollte mit ihren Augen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Da Sophia diese plötzlichen Wetterumschwünge ein wenig komisch vorkamen und sie von ihren Eltern auch nichts davon gehört hatte, beschloss sie während der Mittagspause in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um sich das Buch ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' auszuleihen. Vielleicht stand dort etwas, was ihr darüber einige Informationen geben konnte.

Da sie zum Glück keine Hausaufgaben bekommen hatten, konnte sie sich sofort damit befassen das Buch zu lesen zu beginnen.

Sie hatte es bereits zu lesen begonnen und einmal gelesen, doch immer wieder begann es sic zu ändern und am Beginn, am Ende … einfach überall änderte sich der Text. Man konnte sich nie sicher sein alles zu wissen, denn das Wissen in diesem Buch änderte sich automatisch. Vermutlich war dort dieselbe Funktion, oder eine ähnliche, verwendet worden, wie bei dem Traumbuch, welches sie von Laura zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Schon etwas gefunden?", fragte Laura, die sich über den Sessel gebeugt hatte.

Sophia schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab zwar schon einen Teil gelesen, aber irgendwie finde ich dazu keine Informationen. Es scheint so, als wäre das einfach Natur pur und hat nichts mit Hogwarts zu tun; also ein richtiges Aprilwetter!"

Laura bis sich leicht in ihre Unterlippe. Es war ein Zeichen, dass sie gerade über etwas nachdachte. Schließlich nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopf. „Durchaus möglich!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Wütend schnaubte Sophia und stampfte laut zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Laura, die neben ihr ging, konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Ich finde das … nicht … witzig", zischte Sophia ihrer Freundin zu.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Cricket", sagte Laura immer noch lachend. Sie stützte sich an einer Wand ab, um nicht um zu fallen. Ihre Freundin hatte mittlerweile ein knallrotes Gesicht und ihr Körper bebte beinahe.

„Cricket?", fragte Sophia flüsternd.

„Der Name passt doch perfekt zu deinem jetzigen Aussehen."

„Argh!", sagte Sophia und trat wütend in den Boden. Sie wollte noch etwas zu Laura sagen und hob den Zeigefinger, doch sie überlegte es sich anders und wandte sich schnell um.

„Jetzt warte doch!", schrie Laura ihr verzweifelt nach, als Sophia schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke bog. „Ich weiß ja, dass Slytherins bescheuert sind!"

„Was haben die denn jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte jemand hinter.

„Hallo Emmeline", sagte Laura, als sie erkannte wer sich hinter ihr befand. „Nun ja, du solltest Sophia sehen, die … nun ja … musst du dir halt ansehen. Vielleicht kannst du ihr dann auch gleich helfen?"

„Kommt darauf an wobei", meinte diese. „Aber ich werde mal zu ihr sehen!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie schnell in den Gemeinschafsraum der Slytherins. Laura war echt froh darüber, dass heute kaum Leute dort waren, als sie ihn betraten.

Gewiss, ein paar waren anwesend. Hätte sie sich eigentlich auch denken können, wenn Emmeline schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

„Was ist denn mit der passiert?", fragte Benjy grinsend, was auch die anderen bei der Vorstellung an Sophia lächeln ließ. Sie mussten sich anstrengen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Slytherins sind mit ihr passiert", antwortete Laura bissig. Sie fand es überhaupt nicht witzig, dass hier jemand sich über den Schaden an ihre Freundin freute.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte Benjy und hob die Hände. „Brauchst dich ja nicht gleich aufregen. Schadet nur der Gesundheit und der Nerven … und die wirst du in den nächsten Hogwartsjahren wirklich gebrauchen können."

Bevor Laura noch etwas erwidern konnte, zog sie Emmeline sofort mit in den Gang, der in ihren Schlafsaal führte.

„Reg dich einfach nicht über sie auf, Kleine", sagte sie, was Laura als Beleidigung auffasste. Sie war nicht klein! „Manchmal können sind sie echt schwer verstehen."

Emmeline trat an die Tür und klopfte. Von drinnen war keine Geräusch zu hören, aber als sie die Türe öffneten, wussten sie, dass sich Sophia hinter ihren Vorhängen versteckt hatte. Als sie diese beiseite schoben, blickten sie auf ein kleines Häufchen Elend.

„Hey!", sagte Emmeline und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Auch Laura wollte jetzt nicht weggehen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Sophias Bett und sah sie mitleidig an.

Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, fand sie ihr Verhalten auch nicht nett. Sie lachte und regte sich über das der anderen auf.

„Tut mir leid!", meinte sie entschuldigend.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, Laura", flüsterte Sophia.

Emmeline hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Es war eine Geste des Trostes und Sophias Kopf lehnte sich an ihre Schulter. „Wein dich ruhig aus, bevor wir reden, ja?"

Doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht.

Sie saßen einige Minuten in dieser Position, als Emmeline fragte: „So weit beruhigt? Ich mach den Zauber auch gleich rückgängig, wenn du mir sagen kannst welcher Zauber auf dir liegen." Als Sophia zu ihr sah, schien ihr eine weitere Frage auf der Zunge zu liegen, die sie sofort stellen musste. „Wer war es eigentlich?"

„Mulciber und Co", meinte sie. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

„So etwas ahnt eigentlich niemand", versuchte Emmeline sofort aufzuheitern.

Sophia sah mit roten und verweinten Augen zu ihr auf. Ihre Stimme war sehr belegt. „Das letzte Mal, als sie mich alleine antrafen, dachte ich auch, dass ich nicht wieder rauskomme. Aber da ist zum Glück Benjy vorbeigekommen und hat mir geholfen." Sie stockte und schluckte schwer. „Er sagte auch, dass wir das nächste Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen würden … ich hätte es einfach wissen müssen, dass sie mich abfangen." In ihren Augen bildeten sich wieder Tränen. „Es war so offensichtlich, da schon länger nichts mehr passiert war."

Tröstend bewegte Emmeline ihre Hand auf und ab. „Welche Zauber haben sie denn angewandt?" Auf den fragenden Blick fügte sie hinzu. „Es sind Slytherins! Die sind nicht fair und feige sind sie alle mal. Also wieso sollte einer alleine gehen? Alleine sind sie doch nur feige. Nur wenn sie Freunde bei sich haben fühlen sie sich stark! Glaubt mir, die werden sich nie ändern. Genauso wenig wie sich Jungs ändern werden. Die werden innerlich immer kleine Kinder bleiben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann leicht. „Aber diese Erfahrung werdet ihr auch noch früh genug machen."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr welche Zauber sie verwendet haben", antwortete Sophia und Tränen rannen ihr über das bereits nasse Gesicht.

Seufzend stand Emmeline auf. „Das ist natürlich nicht gerade vorteilhaft, aber wir werden das schon irgendwie regeln, nicht? Ich werde sehen was ich in meinen Büchern finden kann und ich werde auch noch den Rest aus meinem Jahrgang einteilen." Dann lächelte sie den beiden Mädchen, vor allem aber Sophia, aufmunternd zu. „Wir werden das schon noch schaffen. Wir haben jetzt auch noch Zaubertränke und wenn Slughorn darauf nicht etwas weiß."

Laura lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Siehst du, Cricket, es wird bald wieder alles gut werden."

„Wieso ich?", fragte Sophia verzweifelt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Augen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich Cricket nenne, dann ist das schon in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Aber mir gefällt der Name", fügte sie mit schuldbewusst dreinblickendem Gesicht hinzu. „Du kannst mir natürlich auch irgendeinen Namen geben, wenn du willst."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Sophia und versuchte zu lächeln, was aber eher einer grausamen Grimasse glich.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Ihr sollt zu Professor Dumbledore", sagte Charlotte, als sie mit Dora ihren Gemeinschafsraum betraten. „Er möchte wissen, wieso ihr heute nicht in seinem Unterricht wart. Als wir ihm eben nicht sagen konnten, wieso ihr beide fehlt … na ja … da wollte er halt, dass wir euch zu ihm schicken, wenn ihr in gute Verfassung seit. Was ihr allem Anschein nach seit."

Die Gesichter von Sophia und Laura entgleisten völlig. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und die Kinnladen klappten ihnen auf.

Sie sahen sich beide in die Augen und wussten, dass es kein Spaziergang werden würde. Sie hatten total den Unterricht nach dieser Aktion vergessen. So etwas war noch nie passiert. So etwas _durfte_ eigentlich auch nicht passieren.

Die Beiden mochten sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was für ein Theater es geben würde, wenn ihre Eltern davon erfahren würden. Die schlimmsten Szenarien spielten sich in ihren Köpfen ab. Auch hatten sie, zugegeben, Angst davor in Dumbledore Büro zu gehen und sich ihm dort zu stellen.

Emmeline war während einer Pause schnell mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal gestürmt und hatte Sophia einen Trank präsentiert, den sie eben in Zaubertränke gebraut hatte und garantiert dafür sorgte, dass sie ihr normales Aussehen wieder erlangen würde.

Sophia und Laura waren beide überglücklich, dass alles wieder beim Alten war, dass sie Emmeline nicht genug danken konnten. Sie fügte aber verschmitzt hinzu, dass die Slytherins nun nichts mehr zu lachen hätten, denn Benjy war wieder in einer Phase, in der man ihm am Besten nicht begegnen sollte.

Doch die Beiden hatten nichts aus der rettenden Hilfe heraus bekommen, was denn Benjy mit ihnen vorhatte oder bereits getan hatte. Sie erhielten nur eine Antwort und zwar die, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage bald selbst beantworten könnten.

„Ich hasse solche rätselhaften Aussagen", sagte Laura und verzog ihr Gesicht, was Sophia zum Lachen brachte.

In diesem Moment hatten sie nicht einmal mehr daran gedacht, dass sie am Nachmittag noch Unterricht hatten. Dumbledore würde bestimmt sehr wütend sein.

So gingen sie nervös den Gang zu seinem Büro. Ihre Herze schlugen so laut, dass sie dachten, dass man sie hören konnte.

Sophia schluckte noch einmal tief, ehe sie an der Türe klopfte und sich diese automatisch öffnete.

Die beiden Ravenclaws warfen sich einen nervösen Blick zu, als sie gleichzeitig einen Fuß in das Büro setzten.

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagten sie unisono.

„Guten Abend", kam es von ihm zurück. Er blickte sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an. Er hatte sich weiter zu ihnen gebeugt. „Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wieso Sie nicht zu meinem Unterricht erschienen seid. Ich bitte darum die Wahrheit zu hören, denn ich merke sofort, wenn jemand versucht mich anzulügen."

„Eigentlich war ich der Auslöser, Sir", meinte Sophia und klang selbstbewusster, als sie sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte.

„Schuld waren ja die Slytherins, die sich einbilden mussten sich über sie lustig zu machen", mischte sich Laura sofort ein.

Konnte dieses Mädchen überhaupt einmal den Mund halten? Eine Frage, die wohl am Besten mit ‚nein' zu beantworten war. Denn Laura hatte auf jede Frage, auch wenn sie nicht an sie gerichtet war, die beste Antwort.

Auf den Mund gefallen war sie wirklich nicht. Man würde es ihr nicht ansehen, aber sie hatte es faustig hinter den Ohren. Obwohl sie erst zwölf Jahre alt war wusste sie was sie wollte und was sie garantiert nicht brauchen konnte.

„Was haben die Slytherins denn gemacht?", wollte Dumbledore interessiert wissen.

„Hat sich schon alles erledigt", meinte Sophia und nickte. „Emmeline hat mir einen Trank gebraut, der alles wieder normal hat werden lassen."

„Sie war ganz grün im Gesicht", mischte sich Laura nun wieder ein und ignorierte den bösen Seitenblick, den ihr ihre Freundin zuwarf. „Ihre Haare waren braun-grün und sahen aus, als würde ein Nest darin sein und kleine Grillen schwebten um ihren Kopf. Die waren in der Überzahl und älter und haben sich einfach eine Erstklässlerin geschnappt. Ist ja wirklich fair!"

Dumbledore sah belustigt zu seinen Schülerinnen. „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann war dieses ‚Aussehen', welches die Slytherinschüler Ihnen verpasst hatte der Grund, weshalb Sie heute meinem Unterricht ferngeblieben sind. Was ich durch aus verstehen kann, aber das nächste Mal, wenn so etwas passieren sollte..." Er blickte sie durchdringend an. „… möchte ich sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

„Natürlich", sagten die Beiden wieder unisono.

„Sie dürfen wieder gehen", verabschiedete er die Beiden mit einem Lächeln.

- - - - - - - - - -

Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, sondern dachten über das eben Gesagte nach. Dumbledore hatte sie, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nicht bestraft, obwohl sie einen Grund hatten, wie er selbst sagte, es jedoch nicht Entschuldigung genug war, dass sie seinem Unterricht ferngeblieben waren.

„So schlimm?", fragte Charlotte, als sie den Schlafsaal betreten hatten.

Doch die zwei schüttelten ihre Köpfe, was ihre Zimmergenossinnen verwirrt blicken ließ.

„Er war eigentlich ganz nett und hat uns halt gefragt was passiert ist, haben wir ihm auch erzählt und er meinte nur, dass wir es nicht mehr machen sollten, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal nicht dafür entschuldigen lassen."

Dora nickte und sah dann durch dringlich Sophia an, welche ihr einen nicht definierbaren Blick zu warf. „Waren Slytherins involviert? Zumindest sagen das die Gerüchte!"

Sophia seufzte nur schwer. „Hier bleibt wohl nichts geheim, was?"

Charlotte und Dora schüttelenden verneinend die Köpfe.

„Klasse und morgen weiß es ganz Hogwarts", beschwerte sich Sophia und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen. „Ich werde das Gespött sein!"

„Jetzt lass denn Kopf nicht hängen, Cricket!", sagte Laura barsch, was alle aufhorchen ließ.

„Cricket?", fragte Dora ein wenig verwirrt.

„Unwichtig", tat Laura ab. „Wie dem auch sei", fuhr sie fort und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin aufs Bett. Auch die zwei anderen Mädchen gesellten sich zu ihnen. „Lass dich einfach nicht unterkriegen … außerdem hast du jemanden, der zu dir hält, nicht?"

„Ich halte auch zu dir", sagte Charlotte und Dora nickte unmerklich.

„Danke", antwortete sie ehrlich und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde."

„Trübsal blasen", antwortete Laura prompt, was allen ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis Sophia wirklich nicht mehr daran dachte an jeder Ecke könnte ein Slytherin lauern, der es darauf abgesehen hatte ihr das Leben schwer zu machen.

Jeder Tag wurde in Hogwarts wärmer und so waren die meisten Schüler auf den Länderein anzufinden. Unter Bäumen oder am See; mit Büchern oder sonstigem Krimskrams oder mit überhaupt nichts.

Beinahe wirkte es so, als wäre das gesamte Schloss auf den Beinen und genossen die warme Sonne, die langsam anmerken ließ, dass sie Sommerferien nicht mehr weit entfernt waren, was natürlich ein träumerisches Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Schüler zauberte.

Sie dachte daran, was sie im Sommer alles machen konnten, wenn sie keine Hausübungen hatten, nicht früh morgens aufstehen müssen und einfach genau das hatten und wollten, was sie während der Ferien brauchten.

„Weißt du", meinte Sophia, als sie mit Laura um den See spazierte und hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu anderen Schülern warf. „Wir könnten uns doch auch einmal in der Winkelgasse treffen, oder so!"

„Das wäre wirklich eine tolle Idee von dir", nickte sie begeistert.

- - - - - - - - - -

Schwer atmend betrat Sophia den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Laura schon aufgeregt auf sie wartete.

„Und?", fragte diese sofort aufgeregt, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte.

Laura hatte bereits am Morgen ihre Prüfung hinter sich gebracht, da sie im Alphabet weiter vorne Stand als Sophia. Und damit die Schüler sich nicht gegenseitig sagen konnten, was sie bei den Prüfungen erwarten würde, wurden die Schüler aus einer Hintertür ausgeschleust. Es sollte für alle gleiche Bedingungen haben, denn sonst hätten andere einen Vorteil, was anderen gegenüber wieder ein Nachteil und unfair wäre.

„Ging so", meinte Sophia und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Trank richtig gebraut habe. Könnte ja sein, dass die Farbe richtig ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das der richtige Trank ist. Irgendwie haben alle den Trank gleich beschrieben, wie er bei ihnen aussah und was er getan hatte. Bei hat nur die Farbe gestimmt!"

Frustriert ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken und seufzte.

„Könnte ja auch sein, dass die ihren Trank falsch gebraut haben?!"

Mit einem merkwürdigen ‚das-glaubst-du-wohl-selber-nicht-Blick', sagte Sophia: „Die Hälfte der Klasse soll den Trank falsch gebraut haben?"

„Nun ja", meinte Laura, legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte leicht. „Es könnte durchaus möglich sein, aber wenn die Farbe schon einmal stimmt, dann sind das schon einmal sicher ein paar Punkte und du bist durch!"

„Hoffentlich!"

„Weißt du", sagte Laura und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß einiges, kommt aber darauf an was du wissen willst", antwortete Sophia.

„Du bist ein richtiger Pessimist. Wird ein wenig optimistischer und trau dir mehr zu." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich mal, so wie du dich aufführst, könnte man fast glauben, dass die Welt bald untergehen würde."

- - - - - - - - - -

„Fertig", schrie Sophia und sprang fröhlich auf den Ländereien herum. „Jetzt kann es nur mehr besser werden. Prüfungen sind vorbei! Wir haben schönes Wetter! Nicht zu vergessen, dass in einer Woche unsere Ferien anfangen. Und dann habe ich endlich Zeit meine gesamten Bücher fertig zu lesen."

Laura sah zu den Schülern, die sich gerade im See abkühlten und selbst sehr froh darüber zu sein schienen, dass die Prüfungen endlich vorbei waren. Verübeln konnte sie es ihnen nicht, denn die Erstklässler selbst hatten nicht gerade einfache Prüfungen.

Sie wollten in dem Moment ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie nur ein Jahr höher, geschweige denn wenn sie in der fünften oder siebten wären. Wie man sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlen musste, wenn die Prüfungen mit Bestnoten bestanden werden mussten, um überhaupt einen guten Beruf zu bekommen und nicht irgendwo als ein ‚Nichts' landete und kaum Geld zum Leben hatte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst gingen die beiden Mädchen zu Dora und Charlotte, die sie unter ein großen Eiche entdeckten.

„Wie geht's euch?", fragte Laura.

„Bestens", antwortete Dora.

„Stört es euch, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?", fragte Sophia und die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

Zwar hatten sie auch im Schlafsaal immer miteinander gesprochen, aber im Freien war es doch etwas Anderes und es machte eindeutig mehr Spaß.

Sie sprachen war auch über die Schule, die Prüfungen und ihr Gefühl über das Abschneiden, aber auch, was sie in den Ferien geplant hatten. So beschlossen sie einfach, sich einmal bei Fortescues zu treffen und den Sommer zu genießen, bevor das neue Schuljahr wieder beginnen sollte.

Vielleicht trafen sie sich auch öfters, aber wer konnte schon sagen, was ihnen während des Sommers dazwischen kommen konnte?

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia blickte sich im Schlafsaal um und dann auf ihren Koffer, der fertig gepackt neben ihrem Bett stand.

Merlin saß bereits in seinem Käfig und knabberte an den Keksen, die sie von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte, um ihre Eule zu belohnen. Er genoss sie richtig und schlag sie nicht hinunter, sowie es die Eule von Laura tat, deren Eule die Kekse auch hervorragend schmeckten.

Das Schuljahr war wirklich schnell vergangen und sie hätte sich am Anfang nie gedacht, dass es ihr einmal schwer fallen würde, von hier wegzufahren und erst in zwei Monaten wieder zu kommen.

Aber sie kehrte ja wieder zurück. Sie mochte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen wie es ein würde, wenn sie in ihrem letzten Jahr war und ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr hier her kommen würde.

Um diesen Gedanken los zu werden, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und dachte sich, dass sie noch genügend Zeit hatte, bis es soweit war.

Mit Dora, Charlotte und Laura saß Sophia in einer Kutsche, die sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade an den Bahnhof brachte. Dort herrschte ein wildes Getummel und sie beeilten sich noch ein leeres Abteil zu ergattern.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause ließen sie das Jahr gemeinsam noch einmal Revue passieren und begannen über einige Dinge zu lachen, so dass sie sich bald vor Lachen nicht mehr auf ihren Plätzen halten konnten.

Als die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwaagen zu ihnen kam, deckten sie sich mit leckeren Schokofröschen ein. Eines konnte man dann wirklich sagen: Zucker tat den Vieren eindeutig nicht gut. Sie wurden zu hyperaktiv, was auch einige andere Schüler dazu veranlasste, einen leicht merkwürdigen Blick in ihr Abteil zu werfen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Der Bahnsteig war so voll, wie Sophia ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Überall warteten Eltern auf ihre Kinder und schlossen sie liebevoll in die Arme.

Als die vier Mädchen mit ihren Koffern aus dem Zug stiegen, verabschiedeten sie sich schnell, bevor sie versuchten über die Menge hinweg ihre Eltern zu erkennen.

Sophia hatte es beinahe aufgegeben, als sie von hinten jemand an der Schulter berührte. Sie drehte sich abwartend um und erkannte dann voller Freude ihren Vater, den sie sofort fest drückte.

„Wo ist Mama?", fragte sie dann, als diese nicht bei ihm war.

„Sie hatte einen Notfalleinsatz", erklärte Marc ihr und ging mit ihr durch die Absperrung in die Muggelwelt.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Die Leute warfen ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zu, als sie die Eule erkannten. Ein großer Koffer machte nichts, aber ein Käfig …

Am Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof lud Marc gerade Koffer und Eule ein, während Sophia noch einmal einen Blick auf den Eingang warf und dachte: „In zwei Monaten bin ich wieder zurück und dann starte ich in ein neues Jahr!"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ins Auto einstieg und es sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.


	7. Kapitel 6: Ausflug in die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 6: Ausflug in die Winkelgasse**

„Wie war es in Hogwarts?", kam es ihr entgegen, als sie am nächsten Morgen die Treppen zum Frühstück hinunter ging.

Sophia lächelte glücklich. „Es war einfach toll und ich will mich mit meinen Freundinnen einmal in der Winkelgasse treffen. Vielleicht gehen wir auch einmal schwimmen oder so.

Jedenfalls habe ich vieles in Hogwarts gesehen und auch einige Gänge, die eigentlich nirgends hin führen und nur hin und wieder auftauchen. Mal sind sie da, mal wieder nicht."

Marc begann zu lachen. „Hey, langsam mein Schatz. Du erzählst so schnell, dass man dir nicht folgen kann. Hol zwischendurch auch mal Luft", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Ein bisschen beleidigt sah sie ihren Vater an, doch als dieser sie fröhlich anlächelte konnte sie nicht anders, als nicht böse auf sie zu sein.

„Darf ich mich dann mit Laura und den Anderen in der Winkelgasse treffen?", fragte sie erneut.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Wieso solltest du nicht dürfen?"

Sophia zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nicht wissend zu ihren Eltern. Woher sollte sie denn so etwas wissen?

- - - - - - - - - -

Gelangweilt lag Sophia mit Blick gen Himmel auf der Wiese und seufzte tief. Gerade hatten ihre Ferien erst angefangen und sie begann sich bereits zu langweilen. Die anderen Ferien waren ihr nicht so langweilig vorgekommen. Sie fragte sich in diesem Moment, wieso gerade diese Ferien?

Die Wolken bewegten sich langsam und verformten sich immer wieder zu neuen Figuren. Manchmal waren Menschen dabei, dann wieder Tiere oder einfache Gegenstände. Einmal begann sie sogar zu lachen, als sich eine Wolke in ein wütendes Gesicht formte.

Jeder sie in diesem Moment beobachtet hätte, hätte sie garantiert für verrückt gehalten. Doch sie machte sich nichts aus Gerüchten und tat diese einfach nur ab. Sollten die anderen einfach glauben was sie wollten. Ob es nun wahr war oder nicht, spielte für Sophia keine Rolle!

Für sie war es nur wichtig, dass niemand ernsthaft dabei zu Schaden kam, wenn ein schlimmes Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt wurde. War der Ruf erst ruiniert, dann war es schwer ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Als ob sie einen Ruf hätte, den sie verlieren könnte.

Sophia schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und ließ einige Ereignisse aus Hogwarts Revue passieren.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia wollte ihre Augen öffnen, schloss diese aber schnell wieder, da sie das Sonnenlicht stark blendete.

Ein starker Wind wehte und ihr fehlte die Luft zu atmen.

Der Versuch aufzustehen schien sich nicht gerade als einfach zu erweisen, vor allem, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Schützen hob sie einen Arm vor ihre Augen und versuchte in Richtung des Hauses zu gehen, was sie aber als äußerst schwierig erwies.

Gerade hatte sie einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich plötzlich in der Luft befand.

Sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie es geschafft hatte, aber sie hatte einen Ast des Baumes ergriffen und versuchte sich daran festzuhalten. Vehement kämpfte sie dagegen an, vom Wind weiter getragen zu werden.

Insgeheim wunderte sie sich, wieso ihre Eltern sie nicht ins Haus geholt hatten, als dieser Wind aufzog. Es war auch merkwürdig, dass es sonnig war und dieser starke Wind wehte.

Alleine konnte sie sich aus dieser Situation nicht mehr befreien. Wenn sie es versuchen sollte, dann zauberte sie, obwohl es für Minderjährige verboten ist und der Zauberstab würde sowieso wegfliegen. Ihre einzige Hilfe bestand darin, dass ihre Eltern bald auftauchten und ihr vom Baum und ins Haus halfen.

„Sophia!", hörte sie und sie hob ihren Blick, um ihre Eltern zu suchen, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen. Alles was sie sehen konnte, waren mehrere Äste, Blätter und andere Dinge, die über ihren Kopf flogen, so dass sie wieder mit einer Hand versuchte ihr Gesicht zu schützen.

Es stellte sich aber als Fehler heraus. Denn genau in diesem Moment, in dem sie eine Hand von dem Ast, an dem sie sich festgehalten hatte, löste, wurde sie durch einen starken Windstoß davon gelöst.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Sophia!", hörte sie erneut und öffnete ihre Augen und erschrak, als sie in die von ihrer Mutter sah.

Diese sah sie belustigt an und fragte: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich habe dich schon länger gerufen und du hast nicht reagiert!"

Ein wenig verlegen sah Sophia auf. „Anscheinend habe ich geträumt."

„Anscheinend, Liebes", antwortete sie. „Mich würde nun wirklich interessieren, was du geträumt hast."

„Glaub mir", sagte Sophia kopfschüttelnd und sah ihrer Mutter selbstsicher in die Augen. „Du willst davon nichts wissen. So etwas Verrücktes hast du noch nie gehört. Ich kann selbst nicht glauben, dass ich das geträumt habe."

Clara lachte herzhaft. „Dann belassen wir das Thema. Komm, gehen wir ins Haus und Essen zu Abend."

- - - - - - - - - -

Während dem Essen hatten Clara und Marc über ihre Arbeit gesprochen, was Sophia eigentlich nicht interessiert hatte. Einige Dinge klangen zwar interessant, aber dass es sich wirklich lohnte nachzufragen, empfand sie nicht.

Als schließlich der Nachtisch gebracht wurde uns Sophia gerade eine Gabel an ihren Mund führte, stellte ihr Vater eine Frage: „Da du dich mit Sicherheit ein wenig an die Ferien gewöhnt hast, wirst du deiner Mutter und mir erzählen, was sich in Hogwarts zu getragen hat. Nicht wahr?"

„Das Meiste wisst ihr ja", antwortete Sophia. „Ich wüsste momentan eigentlich nicht, was ich euch noch erzählen könnte."

Ihre Eltern nickten verstehend und wollten gerade etwas erwidern, als eine Eule ins Esszimmer flatterte und sich vor Sophia niederließ.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Eltern, ließ sie die Hand, in der sie die Gabel hielt sinken und nahm der hellbraun gefiederten Eule den Brief ab.

Sie erkannte sofort von wem der Brief war, als sie das Pergament entfaltet hatte. Diese Schrift kannte sie nun nur zu gut.

_Liebe Sophia,  
Nun ja, mit diesem Beginn mit ich zwar nicht zu frieden, aber bevor ich dieses Pergament nie abschicke, ist es besser als gar nichts. Zaza, meine Eule, ist schon ein wenig ungeduldig, also werde ich schnell machen und nicht ewig überlegen, wie ich nun beginnen soll oder nicht.  
Aber eines sollte ich mir auch abgewöhnen und zwar von Dingen zu reden, die niemanden interessieren und die einfach nur nervend sind, da ich gerne ausschweife und um den heißen Brei herumrede.  
Merlin – ich mache es schon wieder!  
Ich bin aber auch besonders stolz darauf, dass ich nun endlich gelernt habe Muggelsprichwörter sinngemäß zu verwenden. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich davon keine Ahnung, aber nun funktioniert es umso besser. Meine Eltern meinten sogar, dass ich das jetzt ein wenig übertreibe. Sie meinten sogar, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich es nicht herausgefunden habe, aber ich finde diese Sprichwörter wirklich toll.  
Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Ich kann das wirklich gut muss ich schon sagen und ich habe bereits sehr viel geschrieben, ohne irgendetwas gesagt zu haben und … Merlin, ich bin ja schlimmer als … keine Ahnung wie diese Person hieß, aber jeden falls wollte ich nicht so abschweifend wirken.  
Um jetzt eigentlich zu meinem eigentlichen Teil zu kommen, warum ich dir geschrieben habe oder warum ich dir eigentlich schreiben wollte. Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nicht kommendes Wochenende zu mir nach Hause kommen möchtest. Meine Eltern würden dich und deine Eltern gerne zum Essen einladen.  
Glaub mir, ich habe meine Eltern lange dazu überreden müssen, dass du mich endlich besuchen kommen darfst. Sie wollten eigentlich fortfahren, haben sich dann aber doch um entschieden und ich habe ihnen eben den Vorschlag gemacht, ob du und deine Eltern nicht vorbei kommen könntet.  
Zuerst wollten sie ja ihr freies Wochenende genießen, aber für ihr liebes Töchterchen tun sie doch alles. Zugegeben, nicht immer, aber sie haben es eben für mich gemacht.  
Ich hoffe doch, dass du mich auch besuchen kommen magst und deine Eltern mitbringst. Ich würde mich natürlich sehr darüber freuen. Wenn du mir dann antwortest, dann können wir uns noch genauer ausmachen, wann ihr vorbei kommen könnt. Vielleicht treffen wir uns in dieser Woche auch gleich in der Winkelgasse und reden und das wegen dem Essen noch genauer aus.  
Meine Eltern meinten, dass ich das Schreiben sollte. Aber ich denke, von dir aus ist es kein Problem oder dürfte es keines sein, aber Frage einfach deine Eltern.  
Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Hoffe doch gut! Mir geht es bisher bestens, auch wenn es irgendwie langweilig ist. Deshalb freue ich mich dann noch mehr, wenn du mich besuchen kommst und wir uns nun endlich treffen.  
Richte deinen Eltern liebe Grüße von meiner Familie aus!_

_Sei ganz lieb gedrückt!  
Laura_

_Ps.: Zaza kannst du gleich mit deiner Antwort zu mir schicken. Lass sie aber bitte ein wenig ausrasten!_

Dachte Laura wirklich, dass Sophia eine Eule sofort wieder zurück schickte, wenn diese erst angekommen war?

„Laura hat geschrieben", meinte sie und reichte ihrem Vater den Brief. Abwartend sah sie zu ihrem Vater, der schließlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Du kannst ihr gerne eine Antwort schreiben", meinte er und gab seiner Tochter den Brief zurück. „Sag uns dann einfach bescheid, wann ihr euch treffen wollt, dann können wir gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich muss selbst noch einige Dinge erledigen und das kommt mir eigentlich ganz gelegen."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sofort, nach dem Sophia das Essen beendet hatte, lief sie in ihr Zimmer, setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und begann ihre Antwort zu schreiben.

Zaza hatte sich bei Merlin niedergelassen, der die andere Eule nur widerwillig akzeptiert hatte.

„Sie ist doch nur zu Besuch da und wird dann wieder fliegen. Keine Sorge, sie nimmt dir schon nicht deinen Platz weg und außerdem, kannst du ruhig auch mit anderen Teilen, mein Lieber", sagte Sophia, was anscheinend Wirkung zeigte.

Nach gerade einmal dreißig Minuten, hatte Sophia ihre Antwort verfasst, was für sie besonders einmalig war, denn gewöhnlich benötigte sie immer mehrere Anläufe, damit genau das geschrieben stand, was sie wirklich wollte und interessant war.

„Du kannst diese Nachricht dann wieder zu Laura bringen", meinte Sophia und streichelte über das Gefieder von Zaza, als sie die Nachricht an deren Bein band.

Sie öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flog sofort davon.

Sophia sah Zaza so lange nach, bis diese nicht mehr zu sehen war und schloss dann wieder das Fenster. Diese frische Luft tat eindeutig gut und sie genoss es einfach einmal nichts zu tun. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, freute sie sich bereits wieder auf Hogwarts und ihr neues Schuljahr. Endlich konnte sie auch mehrere interessante Dinge lernen, was sie gerne mochte.

Der Stoff, den die Erstklässler hatten, fand sie mehr oder weniger langweilig, weil es doch nur ein wenig Einführung in die Magie war und sie hatte gehofft, von Anfang an mehr gefördert zu werden, was sich aber nun hoffentlich ändern würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur ein wenig entspannen, doch dann war sie, ohne es gewollt zu haben, eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht, dass etwas an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Darüber sollte sie sich am nächsten Morgen ärgern.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ein wenig verschlafen betrat sie am nächsten Morgen die Küche und fand dort ein kleines Paket vor.

„Das ist gestern Abend noch für dich gekommen", sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich habe die Eule entgegen genommen und wollte dir die Sachen gleich geben, aber als ich gesehen habe, dass du bereits eingeschlafen bist, wollte ich dich nicht mehr wecken."

„Danke, Mama", sagte Sophia und öffnete den Brief, der über dem Paket lag.

_Hallo Sophia,  
ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Zaza gut zu Hause angekommen ist und ich mich über deine sofortige Antwort gefreut habe. Von mir aus geht es eigentlich immer, also am Besten fände ich, wenn wir nächsten Freitag gehen könnten, dann an diesem Tag kommt auch die neue Bücherreihe über _magische Krankheiten und dieHeilmethoden _heraus und ich möchte mir die sofort kaufen. Geht das bei dir?  
Ich freue mich dann auch schon darauf, wenn du mit deinen Eltern zum Essen kommst – das wird sicher fantastisch. Ach und bevor du dich wunderst und ich es vergesse, dass in dem kleinen Paket ist ein Medaillon mit dem wir kommunizieren können. Du musst einfach nur an meinen Namen denken und schon wird mein Amulett wärmer und ich weiß, dass du mir was sagen musst. Sollte deines nicht auch warm werden, dann werde ich momentan nicht antworten können, was umgeh kehrt natürlich dasselbe ist.  
Wenn du meinen Brief also gelesen hast, kannst du gleich über das Amulett Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen – ich warte darauf!_

_Liebe Grüße  
Laura_

Aus einer Mischung aus Neugier und Zweifel, packte sie das Paket aus und holte ein wundervoll verziertes Amulett aus der kleinen Schachtel.

Sie wandte das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand und sah es sich von allen Seiten an.

„Aber wie lässt es sich öffnen", murmelte Emily vor sich hin und hatte das Frühstück, welches ihre Mutter gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, vergessen.

Es war sicher, dass dieses Amulett zu öffnen war, doch es befand sich nirgendwo ein Riegel oder ein Schlüssel oder sonstiges, was den Inhalt hätte offenbaren können.

„Was hast du denn da Liebes?", fragte ihre Mutter und Sophia schreckte hoch und blickte in das fragende, liebevolle Gesicht.

„Ein Geschenk von Laura", antwortete sie und legte das Amulett beiseite. Sie hatte schließlich später noch genügend Zeit, sich mit diesem Stück zu befassen. Zuerst musste sie etwas Essen, bevor sie vor lauter Hunger noch vom Sessel viel – ihr Magen machte sich zumindest bereits bemerkbar, was ihrer Mutter in leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

Nach dem Frühstück, welches sie in vollen Zügen genoss, ging sie in den Garten und setzte sich unter den Kirschblütebaum, welcher ganz in der Nähe des kleinen Teiches stand.

Sophia liebte es hier zu sitzen, denn es duftete immer nach Frühling, egal welche Jahreszeit gerade war, der Kirschblütenbaum war immer in derselben.

Immer noch mit einem fragenden Blick, ließ sie ihre Augen über die glatte Oberfläche wandern. Laura hatte nichts erwähnt, wie sie das Medaillon öffnen konnte und sie fragte sich, ob ein Codewort von Nöten war; doch das Einzige was sie erwähnt hatte war, wenn Emily mit Laura reden wollte, musste sie nur an sie denken. Aber musste das Medaillon offen sein? Oder reichte es, wenn es geschlossen war?

Gegen den Baumstumpf gelehnt, genoss Sophia diesen Sommertag, in ihrer Hand hielt sie immer noch die Kette des Medaillons.

Sie öffnete nach ein paar Minuten wieder Augen und sah gespannt auf das Amulett. „Wie lässt du dich öffnen? Wie nur?"

Doch eine Antwort fand sie nicht, oder dachte sei einfach nicht genug darüber ab?

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und entschloss sich, das Schmuckstück einfach umzulegen und sofort durchströmte sie eine wohlige Wärme. Sophia hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass sich das kalt anfühlen würde, sowie in ihren Händen, aber es war angenehm war.

Als sie es dann erneut in die Hand nahm und herumdrehte, konnte sie auf der Vorderseite eine Inschrift lesen, die vorher garantiert nicht dort war. Hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet? _Ach quatsch,_ dachte Sophia kopfschüttelnd.

Still las sie die Wörter, die dort standen und schon öffnete sich das Medaillon und zeigte zwei Seiten. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Foto von ihr und Laura, dass sie beide lachend zeigte. Rechts war einfach nur ein schwarzer Platz, der sich, bei genauerem hinsehen, leicht bewegte und wie eine Flüssigkeit aussah.

Sophia dachte daran, dass sie an Laura denken musste, wenn sie mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Hallo", hörte sie und das freundliche, lachende Gesicht von Laura erschien dort, wo zuvor dieser komische, schwarze Platz war.

Sophia sah überrascht hinein. „Hallo."

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum du dich noch nicht gemeldet hast", antwortete sie und leichte immer noch fröhlich. „Also was haltest du davon?"

„Wirklich großartig", antwortete Sophia ehrlich. „Erspart den Flug, den unsere Eulen machen müssen, Zeit und dann wahrscheinlich auch noch Pergament."

Ein wenig verlegen strahlte Sophia das Gesicht von Laura entgegen. „Stimmt ja, ich schreibe halt gerne und schweife ab; zumindest bei meinen Freunden und Bekannten – in der Schule komme ich immer auf den Punkt."

„In Hogwarts würdest du unseren Professoren ja nichts abgeben, was etwas aus deiner Freizeit beinhaltet oder etwas ähnliches", stellte Sophia klar.

Sophia seufzte schwer und verdrehte die Augen, was bei Sophia nur ein Lachen verlauten ließ.

„Also ich kann am Freitag", meinte Sophia schließlich, um eigentlich auf den Hauptpunkt zu kommen, weswegen sie ja eigentlich unbedingt wissen wollte, wie das Ding funktionierte. „Meine Eltern würden es bevorzugen, wenn es so um zwei bis drei Uhr Nachmittags ist, denn sie haben beide lange zu tun und wollen sich einmal ausschlafen."

„Wenn deine Eltern arbeiten müssen, dann können wir das ja auch verschieben", schlug Laura vor.

„Geht schon", wehrte Sophia sofort ab. „Freitags haben sie gewöhnlich frei und diese Woche fällt der Freitag eben besonders günstig … kein Problem also!"

„Bestens", meinte Laura. „Dann kann ich meinen Eltern Bescheid sagen, dass dieser Freitag in Ordnung ist. Kommt ihr da im Anschluss gleich mit Essen?"

„Ich glaub nicht", meinte Sophia. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, aber meine Großeltern kommen am Freitagabend und da wollen sie zu Hause sein, um sie zu empfangen. Du verstehst?"

„Sicher, obwohl ich es schade finde. Ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut", meinte sie.

„Aber irgendwann werden wir das mit Sicherheit nachholen. Schließlich haben unsere Eltern ja uns um zu kommunizieren oder sie setzen sich mal untereinander in Verbindung", schlug Sophia sofort vor.

„Gut. Ich muss dann auch schon wieder, schönen Tag noch", meinte Laura, ehe ihr Gesicht weder verschwand und an ihrer Stelle, wieder diese komische schwarze Fläche erschien.

- - - - - - - - - -

Der Freitag kam schneller als erwartet und Sophia freute sich besonders darauf wieder einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern seit dem Mittagessen immer wieder gefragt, wann sie denn nun endlich los können.

In einem Punkt war sich Sophia sicher – sie hatte ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit zur Weißglut getrieben, aber was soll's, sie hörte doch oft genug, dass sie einmal aus sich hinaus gehen und sich nicht zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen sollte. Ihre Antwort war dann meistens, dass sie ein Buch nahm und damit in den Garten ging.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, trank die Familie Stevens noch etwas im tropfenden Kessel, ehe sie sich zu dem neuen Eissalon begaben, der zwar nicht wirklich neu war, aber ein neuer Besitzer hatte den heruntergekommenen Laden herausgeputzt und nun war es einer der beliebtesten und besten Plätze in er Winkelgasse, wen man einen schönen Sommertag genießen wollte.

Bei diesem Eis jedoch, war jeden Tag Sommer, denn dieses fruchtige schmalz einem richtig schön auf der Zunge dahin und hinterließ einen langen und guten Geschmack des Eises.

Plötzlich hob Sophia ihre Hand und winkte einer Person zu, die sofort zu ihr gerannt kam und sie fest in die Arme schloss.

„Hallo", sagte diese. „Wie geht es dir denn?"

„Bestens und selbst?"

„Ging mir nie besser", antwortete Laura und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ich habe meine Buchreihe, du und ich, also wir beide, sind in der Winkelgasse … was könnte denn noch besser werden?"

„Keine Ahnung." Sophia war sich nun nicht mehr sicher, ob sie Laura ihren bereits vorgestellt hatte oder nicht, aber wenn, dann war es doch auch egal, wenn sie es noch einmal tat. Schließlich hieß es ja: Doppelt hält besser!

„Mama! Papa! Das ist Laura", stellte sie vor und lächelte.

„Sehr erfreut", meinte Laura. „Meine Eltern kommen gleich. Hab sie in Flourish & Blotts gelassen."

„Sehr nett", meinte Sophia.

„Ja, nicht?", antwortete sie und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie zuvor gekommen war.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sophia und Laura hatten sich, nachdem Lauras Eltern gekommen waren, einfach auf und davon gemacht und machten die Winkelgasse, mehr oder weniger, unsicher.

Sie hatten beschlossen sich die Zutaten, die sie für Zaubertränke benötigen, in einem Geschäft zu holen, das in der Nähe von der Nockturngasse war. Ihre Eltern hätte nie zugestimmt, da in ein anderes Geschäft in weitaus besserer und geselliger Lage war, doch die Beiden kannten ihre Eltern gut genug, um ihnen nichts darüber zu sagen. Außerdem gingen sie ja nicht direkt in die Nockturngasse hinein, sondern nur an den Rand; obwohl dieser auch schon gefährlich sein konnte.

„Unheimlich, was?", fragte Laura, als sie sich bei Sophia eingehackt hatte und mit nervösem Blick durch die verdunkelten Fenster sah. „Sind wir denn nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse, oder was?"

Sophia zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Weißt du … ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir wieder umkehren."

„Ich bin dafür", meinte Laura und man konnte Angst aus ihrer Stimme hören.

Als sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Rückweg machen wollten, befand sich etwas in ihrem Weg. Sie hoben langsam den Kopf und blickten in die wütenden Gesichter ihrer Eltern.

„Ähm … hi?", versuchte Sophia überrascht zu sagen, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

„Wieso muss sich meine Vermutung immer wieder bestätigen?", fragte Daniel seine Tochter, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Weiß nicht?", antwortete Laura mehr fragend und ungewöhnlich leise.

„Wir gehen sofort wieder nach Hause", meinte Daniel, doch als Laura widersprechen wollte, warf er ihr nur einen Blick zu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie einmal Zeit haben werden", meinte Isa und verabschiedete sich von den Stevens. „Vorerst wird unsere Tochter aber das Haus nicht mehr verlassen."

- - - - - - - - - -

An der Hand ihres Vaters trat sie durch den Kamin.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, überhaupt in die Nähe der Nockturngasse zu gehen?", fragte er wütend und ohne ein Wort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort. „Du hast deiner Mutter und mir versprochen, nie auch nur überhaupt in die Nähe zu gehen und was muss ich sehen? Auf den Wort ist anscheinend überhaupt kein Verlass!"

„Aber Laura und ich wollten doch nur in dem Geschäft ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten holen", versuchte Sophia sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu retten.

„Die Zaubertrankzutaten hättet ihr aber auch in dem Geschäft neben Gringotts kaufen können." Drohend hob er einen Finger und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. „Sag mir nicht, dass du dieses Geschäft nicht kennst oder vergessen hast, dass es sich dort befindet!"

Beschämt senkte Sophia ihren Kopf.

„Du hast bis auf weiteres Hausarrest und damit du dich nicht einfach aus dem Haus stehlen kannst, legen wir einen Zauber auf dich", erklärte ihr Vater.

- - - - - - - - -

Die folgenden Tage waren für Sophia einfach nur langweilig. Die einzigen Dinge, die sie brauchen konnte, waren ihre neuen Schulbücher, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch gestapelt lagen. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie diese bereits alle einmal gelesen hatte und nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Also saß sie einfach nur noch gelangweilt in ihrem Zimmer und redet mit Laura, der es anscheinend nicht besser ging als ihr selbst.

Um nicht noch an Langeweile zu sterben, holte sich Sophia einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek, welche sie auch vom Inhalt und vom Wissen her interessanter waren.

So hatte sie sich die Bücher über Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und andere Lektüren, die sich in gewisser Weise mit demselben Thema beziehungsweise in gewisser Weise eine Verbindung mit einem Themengebiet haben.

Aber bald hatte sie auch diese Bücher gelesen und schrieb sich einfach Dinge aus den Büchern, von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie vielleicht noch einmal benötigen könnte.

Die einzige Zeit, die sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer verbrachte war zum Essen und die ersten paar Tage waren auch sehr mühselig gewesen, da ihre Eltern es ihr immer noch ein wenig übel genommen hatten, dass sie sich einfach in die Nähe er Nockturngasse gegeben hatte.

Sophia hatte nicht einmal mehr versucht eine Erklärung zu machen, denn sie war sowieso auf taube Ohren gestoßen, was sie ein wenig wütend werden ließ.

In gewisser Weise verstand sie ihre Eltern sogar, aber sie wollte einfach nur ihre Sicht der Dinge darstellen, bekam aber hierzu nie eine Gelegenheit.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte Laura, als sich diese bei Sophia gemeldet hatte.

„Nicht wirklich viel", meinte diese und seufzte tief. „Ich habe die Schulbücher bereits gelesen, sowie einige Bücher aus unserer Bibliothek. Ich hatte so viel zu tun, so dass ich mir sogar einige Dinge aus diesen Büchern herausgeschrieben habe."

Laura lachte verhalten. „OK! Das habe ich zwar nicht gemacht, aber bei mir sieht es eigentlich auch nicht besser aus. Die Bücher habe ich zumindest auch schon gelesen."

„Da wird dann wohl jemand als Streber bezeichnet werden", machte Sophia die Anspielung darauf, dass sie durch ihren Hausarrest den Inhalt der Bücher kannten.

„Was natürlich nichts macht", meinte Laura. „Weshalb sind wir denn sonst in Ravenclaw?"

„Ja genau, sehr strebsam", kicherte Sophia. „Du, ich sehe dich dann am ersten September in Kings Cross", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich muss jetzt essen gehen. Bis dann!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Zum Glück hatten Clara und Marc den Hausarrest ein wenig ausgeweitet. Denn so konnte Sophia auch ins Freie gehen und dort ein wenig lesen oder einfach nur faulenzen.

Dennoch vergingen die restlichen Tage bis zum Schulbeginn schnell. Weder Sophia, noch ihre Eltern haben den Tag in der Winkelgasse wieder erwähnt.

„Sophia!", schrie Laura und rannte auf sie zu. „Wir sind in der Zweiten!"

„Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir in der Fünften sind", meinte Sophia.

„Freu dich einfach mal über Dinge, die gerade eben sind."

„Hast ja Recht!"

„Habe ich das denn nicht immer?"

Sophia grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Willst du wirklich eine ehrlich Antwort darauf?"

* * *

Hallo!

Ja, es ist schon wieder ein Monat vergangen und das neue Kapitel ist da und, da ich das letzte Review gut fand, möchte ich die Antwort jedem zugänglich machen: Ich werde alle 7 Schuljahre beschreiben, aber ich werde diese nicht ganz so ausführlich machen; es werden auch kurze Kapitel dabei sein und wenn ein Kapitel von Bedeutung ist, auch einmal ein längeres! Die anderen Schuljahre sind nicht sonderlich lang, aber die letzten Schuljahre werden ausführlicher beschrieben, da der Krieg schon langsam seinen Lauf nimmt ... also wird es schon etwas spannender, als es am Beginn dieser FF war!

Ich wünsche euch von dem her wieder viel Spaß und freue mich natürlich über zahlreiche Reviews!

Lg  
Magic


	8. Kapitel 7: Neues Jahr, neues Glück

**Kapitel 7: Neues Jahr, neues Glück**

Die Mädchen saßen in einem Abteil und lachten gerade über etwas, was Dora erzählt hatte.

Dora war im Sommer mit ihren Eltern in Italien gewesen und als sie am Strand war und bei einem Essensstand etwas bestellen wollte, versuchte sie es auf Italienisch, weil sie sich sicher war, dass sie der Italiener, der dort stand, sie verstehen würde. Nur hatte sie etwas gesagt, dass anscheinend die gegenteilige Wirkung hatte. Denn anstatt etwas zu Essen, wurde sie ausgelacht.

Da sie nicht wusste was sie gesagt hatte, stand sie einfach nur da und lächelte leicht unsicher vor sich hin. Als dieser Mann vor ihr, dann auch noch zu seinen Kollegen sprach und diese zu lachen begannen, war es ihr mehr als peinlich. Einerseits, hatte sie etwas gesagt, dass die Italiener sehr witzig zu finden schienen und andererseits wurmte sie es, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie selbst gesagt hatte und über was die so gelacht hatten.

Als sich die Mädchen vor lauter Lachen einfach nicht mehr einkriegen konnten, meinte Dora und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich fand das nicht witzig. Wie würdet ihr euch in so einer Situation fühlen, wenn sich alle über euch lustig mache und du sie einfach nicht verstehst?"

„Schadenfreude ist doch die beste Freude, nicht?", meinte Laura und grinste sie an, was Dora einfach nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen quittierte.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde Fahrt, kam dann auch die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwaagen, was Sophia natürlich sofort ausnutzte, und sich von allen Dingen etwas nahm, was in gewisser Weise mit Schokolade gefüllt oder gemacht war.

Von ihren Zimmergenossinnen erhielt sie einen merkwürdigen Blick, da sich diese meist nur zwei Sorten aus der großen Süßigkeitenauswahl genommen hatten.

„Schokolade ist halt ein Grundnahrungsmittel", war Sophias Ausrede darauf. „Sie macht nicht dick und fördert die Konzentration!"

„Das denkst du dir sicher nur gerade aus", meinte Laura, aber Sophia schüttelte nur den Kopf und beharrte auf ihrer Meinung.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht die ganze Schokolade alleine Essen", meinte Dora und sah gezielt auf den Platz neben Sophia, der mit Süßigkeiten besetzt war.

„Genau, da kannst du uns ruhig etwas abgeben", meinte Charlotte und wollte sich gerade etwas von dem kleinen Berg nehmen, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde.

Alle vier Mädchen sahen gleichzeitig zu den Personen, die dort standen.

„Schon einmal etwas von anklopfen gehört?", fragte Laura und blickte sie verachtend an.

„Die von dem Süßigkeitenwaagen meinte, dass ich die gewünschte Schokoladensorte hier finden werde, weil sie die letzten Stücke gerade eben verkauft hatte." Er setzte einen Fuß in das Abteil. „Und ich lasse mir das nicht wegnehmen."

„Aber ich habe es vor der gekauft. Pech gehabt!", antwortete Sophia und nahm sich genüsslich einen von den Schokoriegeln und ignorierte das wütende Schnauben, was von dem Slytherin ausging.

„So redest du nicht mit mir", meinte dieser.

„Nein?", fragte Sophia überrascht. „Ehrlich, jetzt wird mir auch noch verboten zu reden! Wo führt denn den das Ganze hin, wenn einer einfach vorschreibt, was der andere tun darf und was nicht", fügte sie mit lauernder Ironie hinzu.

Verwirrt blinzelnden die anderen Mädchen, weil sie Sophia eigentlich eher als ruhige Person kannten und nicht als jemanden, der sich auch verbal, mit solcher Ironie ausdrücken konnte.

„So redest du nicht mit mir", zischte er erneut.

„Ich rede so wie ich will und außerdem weiß ich ja nicht einmal wer du bist … ehrlich gesagt, interessiert mich das auch wirklich überhaupt nicht und deshalb könntest du bitte die Güte besitzen und uns in Ruhe lassen? Sprich, dich wieder dorthin zu verziehen wo du gerade eben hergekommen bist?"

„Es war nämlich viel gemütlicher, als du noch nicht da warst und deine Gegenwart stört, um ehrlich zu sein", fügte Laura noch hinzu und Charlotte musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, obwohl sie sich ein böses Lächeln nicht vergriff.

Der Slytherin wollte noch einen Schritt hinein machen, als er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne hielt.

„Ich denke, dass sie klar und deutlich gesagt haben, dass du verschwinden sollst und sie ihre Ruhe haben wollen", hörten sie eine Mädchenstimme. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass du gleich an deinem ersten Schultag nachsitzen musst und dir Punkte abgezogen werden, dann sieh zu, dass du dich am Besten wieder in dein Abteil begibst."

Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren, machte er auf seinem Absatz kehrt und machte mit seinem Kopf eine einzige Geste, die dazu führte, dass seine Kumpanen ihm folgten.

„Weshalb waren die denn überhaupt hier?", fragte das Mädchen, welches Sophia schließlich als Aurelie identifizierte.

„Es hat ihnen nicht gepasst, dass Sophia irgendeine Schokolade aufgekauft hat, die sie haben wollten und wollten sie sich eben zurück holen", erklärte Laura.

Sophia hatte kein Wort gesagt, sondern einfach nur auf das silberne Abzeichen auf Aurelies Robe geblickt. „Du bist Vertrauensschülerin?"

„Ja, bin ich", meinte diese und in ihrer Stimme klang Stolz mit.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Sophia.

„Danke, aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich gedacht, dass Emmeline Vertrauensschülerin wird, deshalb war ich wirklich überrascht, als ich den Brief erhielt und das Abzeichen heraus fiel. Aber Emmeline hat sich nicht einmal gewundert, als ich ihr das gesagt hatte. Sie hat sich für mich gefreut und … naja, ich finde es auch irgendwie toll. Vor allem, wenn die Slytherins nicht mehr alles mit einem tun können, was sie wollen und mehr oder weniger auf einen hören müssen."

„Klingt toll", meinte Dora, die interessiert zu hörte.

„Ich habe ja eigentlich erst angefangen, aber ich glaube, es wird mit Sicherheit noch stressiger werden, davon bin ich überzeugt, vor allem, weil in diesem Schuljahr auch noch die ZAGs sind."

„Worin machst du deine ZAGs eigentlich?", meinte Sophia interessiert.

„Es kommt darauf an, welche Fächer man in den vier Jahren davor und welche man im fünften Jahr noch als Unterrichtsgegenstand hatte. Also man muss eben in diesen Fächern seine ZAGs machen." Dann hielt sie einen Moment inne. „Ein wenig unvorteilhaft ist es nur, wenn man sich für einen Beruf entschieden hat, den man machen will, dieses Fach aber nicht als ZAG vorweisen kann."

„Also sollte man sich so früh wie möglich Gedanken darüber machen, was man beruflich machen möchte?", fragte Charlotte nun.

„Wäre nicht schlecht", meinte Aurelie. „Aber ein bisschen habt ihr ja noch Zeit, aber lasst die Zeit nicht zu lange verstreichen. Glaubt mir, die Zeit vergeht schneller, als einem lieb ist."

Dann holte sie etwas aus ihrer Robe, was einer einfachen, aber dennoch elegant wirkenden Taschenuhr glich. „Ich muss wieder los; die Pflicht wartet!"

An der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal zu ihnen um. „Sollten euch die Slytherins noch einmal zu nahe rücken, dann wisst ihr zu wem ihr gehen müsst, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt oder wenn ihr einfach über etwas reden wollt."

Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden und Dora schloss die Abteiltür. Als sie sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen wandte, wirkte ihr Blick sehr verträumt. „Vertrauensschülerin!", seufzte sie und ließ sich in ihren Sitz fallen.

„Da musst du aber weiter aus dir hinaus gehen, sonst bringt das nicht wirklich etwas", meinte Charlotte und fügte auf den Blick von Dora hinzu. „Ich sag nur die Wahrheit."

- - - - - - - - - -

Die Slytherins ließen sich die ganze Fahrt über nicht mehr bei ihnen blicken und so hatten sie endlich die wohlverdiente Ruhe, die sie eigentlich haben wollten.

Als es dann schon langsam dämmerte, beschlossen die vier sich nun in ihre Robe zu zwängen und warteten einfach nur mehr darauf, dass der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einrollte.

Sie mussten nicht einmal lange warten, als er dann langsam abbremste und sie ausstiegen.

Über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg konnten sie Hagrid sehen, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief.

„Wir fahren nicht über den See", meinte Laura enttäuscht.

„Das hatten wir doch letztes Jahr", meinte Sophia.

„Ja, aber ich würde in diesem Fall gerne mit den Erstklässlern tauschen. Ich find es nur so beeindruckend wenn das beleuchtete Schloss vor einem auftaucht", begann sie zu schwärmen und in ihren Augen glitzerte es.

Sophia, Dora und Charlotte grinsten sich einfach nur an.

„Ist was?", fragte Laura und sah ihre Freunde forschend an.

„Nein, nichts", antworteten die drei synchron.

- - - - - - - - - -

Der erste Morgen in Hogwarts war wie der im letzten Jahr. Zwar wussten sie, was sie erwartete, aber man konnte nie sicher sein, dass es wirklich so war wie ein Jahr zuvor.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle, wo bereits die Professoren die Stundenpläne austeilten. Als die vier an ihren Haustisch traten, kam Professor Stone auf sie zu und reichte jeder von ihnen ein Blatt Pergament. Im gleichen Moment rauschte er auch schon wieder an ihnen vorbei auf andere Schüler zu.

Sophia blickte sich am Tisch um und konnte sehen, dass einige aus ihrem Haus ein wenig verzweifelt wirkten; was bestimmt nicht an den Unterrichtsfächern lag, sondern eher daran, mit welchen Häusern sie diese Fächer hatten.

„Eigentlich geht der Stundenplan", meinte Laura.

Daraufhin blickte Sophia auch auf das Pergament in ihren Händen und stellte fest, dass es wirklich nicht übel aussah. Sie hatten kein einziges Fach mit den Slytherins, aber ändern kann sich so etwas immer, was sie aber hoffte, was sich nie ändern würde.

Sophia hatte eigentlich kein Problem mit anderen Schülern, aber das Verhalten von manchen Slytherins war einfach unter aller Moral. Aber aufregen nutzte einfach nichts, da es nur ihren Nerven schadete.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Nun werde ich Ihnen einen Test vorlegen, der das Stoffgebiet des vergangen Jahres beinhaltet. Mit dieser Überprüfung möchte ich erfahren, wie viel Sie in Erinnerung behalten haben", begann Dumbledore zu erklären und blickte freundlich in die Runde. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen!"

Test? Jetzt? Sie war doch nicht vorbereitet. Was wäre, wenn sie durchfallen würde? Hätte es tatsächlich Auswirkungen auf ihre Noten? Sophia hoffte doch nicht.

Aber was soll's, dachte sie sich. Augen zu und durch!

Als sie aber die ersten Fragen las, glitt ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Die Fragen waren tatsächlich nicht besonders schwer. Wenn man im letzten Jahr während des Unterrichts aufgepasst und seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, stellte dieser Test absolut keine Schwierigkeiten dar.

Dumbledore war jemand, der seine Schüler sofort, auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zum Schweigen bringen konnte und somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm lag. Sophia konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals ein lautes Wort verlor oder überhaupt wütend sein konnte. Meistens hatte er dieses freundliche, nicht definierbare Glitzern in den Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Alleine die Ausstrahlung war schon bemerkenswert und was und vor allem wie er seinen Schülern den Unterricht erklärte, machte Verwandlung interessant.

Gewiss, nicht alle Schüler konnten sich an diesem Fach interessieren, doch sie fand, seit sie die Bücher während der Ferien gelesen hatte, noch besser als zuvor.

Dumbledore legte zwar auch großen Wert auf die Theorie, denn ohne Grund- beziehungsweise Basiswissen, konnte man keinen Zauber durchführen, wenn man nicht wollte, dass er nach hinten losging.

Bei den praktischen Übungen war Sicherheit groß geschrieben. Er riskierte es nicht, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig verletzten und sollte eine Situation einmal eskalieren, dann wusste er wie er damit umzugehen hatte.

Alleine dafür, solche Situation vorauszusehen, einzuschätzen und wieder zu bewältigen, faszinierte Sophia. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore einer der besten Zauberer ihrer Zeit war; er hatte nicht umsonst den Merlinorden erster Klasse erhalten.

„Diese Wiederholung war doch machbar, nicht?", fragte er dann in die Stille hinein und Sophia blickte erschrocken auf die Uhr, die vorne bei der Tafel hing. Sie hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen und ein wenig hektisch kritzelte sie noch schnell ein paar Wörter hin, um die Feder dann beiseite zu legen. „In unserer nächsten Stunde werden Sie erfahren, wie sie abgeschnitten haben." Er blickte seine Schüler einzeln an und fuhr fort. „Keine Sorge, dies war nur eine Überprüfung über Ihr Wissen und wird nicht als Note gewertet, sondern eher als Mitarbeit!"

Bei einigen Schülern konnte man richtig hören, dass ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Anscheinend hatten sie vieles von dem Gelernten wieder vergessen.

„Sie dürfen nun gehen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und sofort wurden die Taschen gepackt.

Einer nach dem Anderen stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Weißt du", begann Laura, als sie um die Ecke bogen. „Ich war zuerst ein wenig verblüfft, als er mit diesem Test gekommen ist, aber so schwer fand ich ihn nun dann doch nicht. Wie steht es mit euch?"

„Bei einer Frage bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher", meinte Dora und wirkte geknickt.

„Mach dir nichts daraus", versuchte Sophia zu trösten. „Immerhin ist es nur eine Frage."

„Eine Frage, die über positiv und negativ entscheidet", fügte sie hinzu, was die drei mit einem Augenrollen quittierten. „Na ist doch wahr!"

Gemeinsam bogen sie in einen langen Gang, der von Portraits an beiden Seiten gesäumt war und gingen zu einer großen Eichentür, wo bereits Schüler aus Hufflepuff standen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nach dem auch Zauberkunst vorüber gegangen war, saßen sie nun endlich in der großen Halle beim Mittagessen.

Als sie eintrafen, befanden sich noch nicht sehr viele Schüler im Raum, doch nach und nach begann sich die Halle zu füllen und war bald von verschiedenen Schülerstimmen gefüllt.

„Hmm", machte Sophia und sah sich am Tisch um. „Was esse ich denn heute?"

„Als Vorspeise würde ich die Kartoffelsuppe empfehlen. Weiter mit den Tortellini und als Nachtisch schließlich diese leckere Kürbiskerntorte", hörte sie einen Jungenstimme.

Als Sophia ihren Kopf drehte und in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, sah sie in die Augen von Benjy, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Das ist wirklich lecker", fügte er hinzu, als Sophia immer noch keine Anstalt machte etwas zu sagen. „Glaub mir!"

„Recht hat er", sagt ein Mädchen, welches sich schließlich als Emmeline herausstellte. „Heute gibt es wirklich sehr gute Dinge!"

Und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, luden sich die Beiden und auch ihre Freunde, die mit ihnen gekommen waren, Essen auf ihre Teller.

Sophia warf Laura noch einen Blick zu, welche nur mir den Schultern zuckte und nun ebenfalls von den leckeren Dingen auf dem Tisch, ihren leeren Teller füllte.

Als alle um Sophia herum ihr Besteck in die Hand nahmen, griff auch sie zum Schöpflöffel und tat sich etwas auf den Teller.

„Und?", fragte Aurelie, die ebenfalls in ihrer Nähe saß.

„Sehr lecker", antwortete Charlotte und aß weiter.

Zehn Minuten vergingen, an denen die Zweitklässler nichts sagten, aber die Fünftklässler darüber diskutierten, dass die Professoren sich doch nicht ständig wiederholen mussten, denn langsam begann es sie sichtlich zu nerven.

„Danke noch einmal wegen gestern", meinte Sophia plötzlich.

„Wie?", fragte Aurelie verwirrt. „Ach so, ja, kein Thema!"

„Was war denn gestern?", fragten nun auch die anderen interessiert.

„Nun ja, sagen wir so … der junge Mulciber musste sich einbilden die Mädchen zu belästigen. Er hat versucht ihre Süßigkeiten zu entwenden", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Benjy den Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu erwidern.

„Weißt du, Cousin", begann Emmeline und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du eigentlich nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist. Zugegeben, intelligent bist du ja, aber du hast auch einen verdammten Dickkopf und setzt den auch ein … und du bist sehr abenteuerlustig."

Benjy grinste sie nur an. „Liegt dann wohl in der Familie!"

„So schlimm wie du bin ich garantiert nicht", verteidigte sich Emmeline.

„Natürlich", antwortete Benjy mit sehr viel Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

Protestierend öffnete Emmeline ihren Mund. „Pass du mir bloß auf, was du sagst", sagte sie drohend und hob einen Zeigefinger.

Ein belustigendes Lachen war von Benjy zu hören. Er glaubte anscheinend nicht daran, dass seine Cousine ihre Drohung war machte.

„So ist das immer", flüsterte ein Junge mit blonden Haaren ihnen zu. „Aber das durftet ihr letztes Jahr bestimmt schon einmal erleben."

So ging das die ganze Zeit wieder, bis …

„Wir können das ruhig in einem Wettbewerb klären", schlug Emmeline vor und blickte ihrem Cousin tief in die Augen.

„Was schwebt dir denn da genau vor?", fragte er sie zuckersüß.

„_Das_ klären wir heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte sie, Benjy nickte und reichte ihr seine Hand, um diesen ‚Pakt' zu besiegeln.

- - - - - - - - - -

Der Nachmittagsunterricht stellte sich als extrem langweilig heraus, da Binns ihnen über die Koboldaufstände erzählte und in einer so monotonen Stimmlage, dass sich einige Schüler bereits nach zehn Minuten in das Reich der Träume begeben hatten.

Dem Unterricht zu folgen, war nicht wirklich leicht, aber immerhin, Sophia fragte sich aber wie, schaffte sie es dem Unterricht zu folgen.

„... Als Banker der magischen Welt führen Kobolde die Zaubererbank Gringotts in einer der Hauptgeschäftstraßen für magische Menschen in London. Gelegentlich werden Kobolde auch in anderen Berufen erwähnt, z.B. als Schmiede höchst gediegener Edel-Metallarbeiten wie Silbertabletts oder Goldhelme.

Sie tragen in der Zaubererbank rot-goldene Uniformen. Wo sie können, lassen sie ihre Zauberer- und Hexen--Kundschaft spüren, wer in der Bank das Sagen hat. Dies fällt auch sofort ins Auge: Das weiße Marmorgebäude der Bank überragt protzig die kleinen Läden in der Winkelgasse. An der Eingangstür droht ein Gedicht in Goldlettern den Eintretenden Übles an, falls sie mit unlauteren Absichten kämen. Auf dem absichtlich sehr unkomfortablen Transport zu den Schatzkammern, weist der begleitende Kobold schadenfreudig darauf hin, dass er etwaige unberechtigte Eindringlinge gerne in einer dieser Kammern verhungern lassen würde.

Dahinter steckt die Jahrhunderte alte Rivalität zwischen Kobolden und magischen Menschen: Kobolde sind zwar als Banker geachtet und wegen ihrer gnadenlosen Geschäftsmethoden gefürchtet, aber politisch sind sie den Zauberern und Hexen untergeordnet.

Wie Newt Scamander schreibt, haben sie lange dagegen gekämpft, als fremdbestimmte Zauberwesen behandelt zu werden. Der Magische Rat, Vorläufer des Zaubereiministeriums hat schon im vierzehnten Jahrhundert versucht, mit allen menschenähnlichen magischen Wesen die politischen Probleme zu besprechen. Als Menschenähnlich hat er damals alle magischen Wesen definiert, die auf zwei Beinen gehen …"

Sophia fragte sich wirklich, ob es sinnvoll war, etwas zu erzählen, was jeder von ihnen wusste oder ob er endlich zum Hauptpunkt seines Themas kommen würde.

Gewiss, ein Vorwissen war nicht schlecht, aber jeder von den anwesenden Schülern war schon in der Winkelgasse gewesen, hatte das Gebäude gesehen und es auch betreten. Von dem her, hatte jede mit Kobolden zu tun gehabt und Binns sollte sich wirklich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren, wie zum Beispiel, wie es überhaupt zu den Aufständen gekommen war.

Bald schaltete Sophia ab und hörte nur mehr mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie auf einem anderen Pergament vor ihr herummalte.

„Passt denn da jemand nicht auf?", flüsterte Laura ihr zu.

„Du passt doch auch nicht auf", konterte Sophia.

„Stimmt auch wieder", sagte sie und blickte nun auf das Pergament. „Was soll denn das werden? Das sieht nämlich nicht schlecht aus!"

„Ähm", meinte Sophia und blickte auf ihr Kunstwerk. „Keine Ahnung was das darstellen soll. Einfach nur so ein Gekritzel ohne bestimmte Idee."

Laura nickte und als es endlich erlösend klingelte, stürmten die Schüler sehr schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Ich glaub es nicht", meinte Sophia und schloss die Bücher vor sich. „Wir haben diesen Tag überstanden und ich habe sogar meine Hausaufgaben fertig."

„Das heißt jetzt eigentlich nur mehr, dass wir heute Abend mehr oder weniger entspannen können", sagte Charlotte und legte die Feder beiseite.

In genau diesem Moment traten Emmeline und Benjy in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide blickten sich um, konnten aber keine freie Ecke mehr entdecken.

Vor dem Kamin saßen einige Schüler auf einem dunkelblau mit weiß verzierten Ornamenten und lachten über etwas; aber um was es sich handelte, konnte Sophia bei besten Willen nicht sagen.

Schließlich schienen die Beiden ihre Freunde zu entdecken und gingen auf diese zu.

„Wahrscheinlich geht es darum, über was sie heute beim Mittagessen gesprochen haben", sagte Dora und ihre Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen, denn der blondhaarige Junge hatte ein Pergament in die Hand genommen und etwas aufgeschrieben.

Er hielt Emmeline und dann schließlich Benjy die Feder und das Pergament hin und beide setzten ihre Unterschrift darunter.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie da vor haben", meinte Laura und blickte misstrauisch hinüber.

„Nicht nur du", fügte Sophia hinzu und als Benjy zu ihnen hinüber blickte, wandten sie sich schnell ab und Sophias Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

- - - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen, als Sophia am Haustisch der Ravenclaws sah, blickte sie ans untere Ende des Tisches, wo die Fünftklässler saßen und in ein wichtiges Gespräch vertieft waren. Sie versuchten so gut wie möglich, nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was ihnen auch gelang, denn niemand schien zu denken, dass sie etwas Regelwidriges ausheckten. Die Bücher lagen neben ihnen und teilweise waren sie auch aufgeschlagen. So konnte man denken, dass sie über die Schule diskutierten.

„Einfach nicht beirren lassen", flüsterte Sophia vor sich hin.

„Hmm?", fragte Laura, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Nichts", wehrte Sophia ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo müssen wir … ach ja, Zaubertränke, in den Kerkern, mit den Hufflepuffs", sprach sie wieder mit sich selbst und steckte den Stundenplan wieder weg und widmete sich wieder ganz ihrem Frühstück.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich komisch", stellte Laura fest. „Vor allem, wenn du mit dir selber redest!"

„Ja mit irgendjemandem muss ich doch reden", verteidigte sie sich.

„Na wenn du dann fertig bist, können wir ja runter in die Kerker gehen", schlug Laura vor.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Schön Sie alle wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Slughorn sie. „Wir werden in der heutigen Stunde Zauberkräuter und –pilze besprechen und für welche Zaubertränke sie besonders wirkvoll sind. Sie werden sich wundern, dann einige Zaubertränke beinhalten dieselben Zutaten; diese Zutaten werden nur in einer anderen Reihefolge hinzugefügt. Sie müssen also besonders darauf achten, die Reihenfolge einzuhalten, denn sonst kann es leicht dazu kommen, dass Sie statt einem Heiltrank einen extrem giftigen Zaubertrank herstellen."

Slughorn schritt durch die Tischreihen und redete enthusiastisch auf seine Schüler ein. Die einen begeistert und interessiert, die anderen eher gelangweilt. Was ihn zwar nicht weiter störte, aber der betroffene Schüler durfte den Unterricht nicht stören, sonst drohten Nachsitzen, Punkteabzug und Strafarbeit.

„Beginnen wir mit der Alraune", fuhr er fort. „In welchen Tränken wird die Alraune verwendet? Wo wirkt sie am Besten? Wie behandelte man eine Alraune? Wann sind Alraunen am Wirkvollsten? Was …"

Diese und mehr Fragen stellte er und sie erschienen auf der Tafel hinter ihm. Die Schüler mussten ihm jede einzelne Frage beantworten, aber über die schwereren Fragen sprachen sie zuerst und schließlich mussten die Schüler alles in eigene Worte fassen.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Für dich dürften diese Kräuter sehr wichtig werden", sagte Dora, als sie die Stiegen hinauf gingen.

„Wieso?", fragte Sophia überrascht und blieb mitten auf einer Treppe stehen.

„Ja deine Mutter ist doch Heilerin, ist doch klar, dass du den selben Beruf machst wie sie", sagte Dora und es klang so, als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Oder aber du arbeitest im Ministerium."

„Dafür kann sie sich nicht gut genug durchsetzen", warf Charlotte ein.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich machen kann und machen werde. Also bitte ich euch freundlichst nicht über meine Zukunft zu entscheiden, denn ich mach das bei euch ja schließlich auch nicht", antwortete Sophia bissig und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Hinter sich ließ sie drei verblüfft schauende Ravenclawzweitklässlerinnen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Wütend öffnete Sophia die Tür zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und schloss diese mit roher Gewalt.

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?", schimpfte sie vor sich hin und warf ihre Schulsachen auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett. Selbst ließ sie sich ins Bett fallen und atmete tief durch.

„Nur weil meine Mutter eine bekannte Heilerin im St. Mungo's ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich auch dort arbeiten muss. Wieso schließt eigentlich jeder von dem Beruf meiner Eltern, auch auf meinen Berufswunsch?"

Wütend strampelte sie auf ihrem Bett herum. Schwer atmend und mit zerzausten Haaren, lag sie dann dort.

„Kann ich denn nicht einfach das machen was ich will? Nein, anscheinend nicht. Was meine Eltern machen, muss ich auch machen."

Sie hatte sich gerade auf die Seite gerollt, als die Türe zu ihrem Schlafsaal aufging und Sophia Lauras besorgte Stimme hörte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Kommst du denn nicht Mittagessen?" Wieder keine Antwort? „Hallo?"

„Hab keinen Hunger", antworte Sophia schließlich leise und merkte, dass Laura näher zu ihrem Bett kam.

„Du musst aber essen, sonst kippst du mir in Kräuterkunde noch um", meinte diese und packte ihre Freundin an den Füßen.

Verzweifelt versuchte Sophia sich mit den Händen an der Decke ihres Bettest festzuhalten, was ihr am Anfang auch gelang, aber sie hatte nicht mit Lauras Entschlossenheit gerechnet.

„Du wolltest es halt nicht anders", sagte diese und ließ Sophias Füße los. „_Aquamenti_!"

Sophia schnappte nach Luft und sprang wütend auf. „Sag mal … willst du, dass ich ertrinke?"

„Nein", antwortete Laura gut gelaunt. „Ich wollte dich nur aus deinem Bett holen und das ist mir ja schließlich hervorragend gelungen, nicht?"

„Ja, wirklich toll", antwortete Sophia mit viel Sarkasmus. „Ich bin total nass!"

„Och, mit einem Trockenzauber ist das schnell wieder trocken", winkte Laura ab.

Sophia zog ihren Zauberstab und trocknete sich.

Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen im Gesicht, wandte sie sich Laura zu.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nicht!"

„Ähm … ich bin dann weg", sagte Laura und rannte auf die Tür zu, aber plötzlich befand sich dort eine Kommode. Laura schluckte schwer und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um. „Tu nichts, was du später bereuen würdest!"

„Ach was, ich werde es schon nicht bereuen", antwortete Sophia und grinste immer noch. „Ich werde es dann immer in meiner Erinnerung behalten."

Laura kniff die Augen zusammen, wollte nicht sehen was Sophia vorhatte, doch dann hörte sie plötzlich Lachen und öffnete die Augen.

Sophia stand da, den Zauberstab in der Hand und hielt sich den Bauch. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich gleiches mit gleichem vergelte?"

Ein wenig verlegen lächelte Laura zurück und begann dann selbst zu lachen.

„Komm schon, pack deine Sachen und geh mit runter zum Essen", meinte Laura schließlich, als sie sich beruhigt hatte.


End file.
